The Lives We Lead
by Cheeky Slytherin Lass
Summary: In which Sirius and Remus try over and over to get it right.:: 50 Wolfstar AUs:: 26. Soldier!au: When he's deployed, Sirius leaves a music box for Remus to keep him company.
1. Traitor

**Written For:**

 **Gringotts Prompt Vault-**

 **Various Prompts: Dr Horrible's Singalongs (word: murder)**

* * *

Sirius doesn't know what brings him to Godric's Hollow. He just knows that something feels wrong, and when he sees the familiar house has reappeared, his suspicions are confirmed.

"No," he rasps, shaking his head. "No."

Remus couldn't have betrayed them. Not his beloved Remus. Anyone but him.

Sirius breaks into a sprint, rushing through the door that's already been forced open. "No," he repeats, shaking his head.

This has to be a nightmare. It isn't possible.

"Prongs," he whispers, kneeling beside James' body, his heart stopping for a moment.

No pulse. His best mate, his partner in crime all those years, is gone.

Taking a deep breath, Sirius continues through the house and into Harry's nursery. His stomach turns acidic when he finds Lily sprawled across the floor in front of the cot. Baby Harry cries, frantic.

He doesn't bother to check her pulse. He already knows that she has passed on.

Anger boils his blood. Remus had been their Secret Keeper. Only Remus could have made this happen.

"Everything will be okay, Harry," Sirius soothes, picking the child up and bouncing him gently. "Uncle Sirius will make sure of that."

He wants to hold him forever, to just run off with him and never look back. But he knows it isn't that simple.

"Dumbledore will send someone for you soon," he whispers, kissing Harry's forehead. "Now, Uncle Sirius has to go murder Uncle Remus."

…

Sirius wants to scream when he finds Remus in the kitchen, sitting at the table with a cup of tea like nothing has happened. He lashes out, angrily slapping the cup from his lover's hand, the porcelain shattering on the floor.

"Lily and James were murdered because of you, and you have the nerve to sit here and drink tea?" Sirius demands, reaching for his wand.

Remus is quicker on the draw. Before Sirius can even reach his pocket, Remus' wand is pointed at him. "Do think before you act, Sirius," he says, his voice too calm for Sirius' liking. "Remember, I mastered nonverbal spells, and you didn't. I'm a hell of a lot more dangerous than you are."

"Why? Why would you do it?" Sirius asks, his arms resting stiffly at his sides.

"Your cousin came to me. Lovely girl, if a bit insane," Remus answers.

Sirius growls. Bellatrix. Of course it would be Bellatrix.

"She gave me hope. Sure, you lot don't mind my furry little problem. But do you think everyone in the Order would feel the same? How long before they decided I was too much of a threat? But Bellatrix assured me the Dark Lord would welcome my ferocity."

"You're about as ferocious as a baby squirrel," Sirius barks.

He's rewarded by a sudden pressure in his chest.

"And you see, Bellatrix offered me something you never could," Remus continues. "She brought me Greyback."

Sirius shakes his head. "Was it worth it? Losing them? Losing me?" he demands.

Remus smirks. "I don't have to lose you, darling. You're a Black. Your family would be so proud if you joined us," he says, stepping closer and cupping Sirius' face with his free hand. "Dumbledore is a fool. He won't last long. Do you really think the Order will continue much longer after he's gone?"

"Turn yourself in," Sirius pleads. "Dumbledore will speak on your behalf. They'll be lenient."

"Lenient?" Remus laughs. "Do you think Crouch will really show me mercy? You could argue that I was confused, mislead. But it won't matter to him. His heart is cold."

"So is yours."

"So you won't join me?"

"I'd rather die than betray the ones I love," Sirius says stubbornly.

Remus sighs, pressing his body closer to Sirius'. "I was hoping it wouldn't have to be this way," he says, his wand jabbing painfully into Sirius' chest. "But if you'd rather die, so be it. You can't be trusted alive now."

He presses his lips to Sirius', and for one brief moment, Sirius thinks that maybe everything will be okay.

"Avada Kedavra," Remus whispers into the kiss.

…

"I know this must be such a difficult time for you, Remus," Albus says gently, offering the younger man a cup of tea. "You've lost three people you loved."

Remus dabs his handkerchief at his eyes before accepting the cup. "I just can't believe it. Sirius, of all people," he sniffles. "How could he betray Lily and James like that?"

"It is quite a shock," Albus agrees. "He had always seemed so unlike his cousin."

"I had to kill him. They'll understand, won't they, Albus? He would have killed me. You didn't see him. He was like a rabid dog! I would never-"

He trails off, sobbing into his handkerchief. "I had no choice," he says again.

"Just this once, Remus, the Ministry need not know of your involvement."

Face still buried in his handkerchief, Remus smiles.


	2. With Devils

**Written For:**

 **Gringotts Prompt Vault:**

 **A-Z AU (Witch Hunter)**

 **Various Prompts: Charmed (Quote: Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.")**

 **Words to Use Instead of Said: spat**

 **Pocket Morty Competition:**

 **One True Morty: Write about your OTP**

* * *

Remus jolts awake at the sudden urgent knock on his door. With a groan, he lights a candle and makes his way to the source of the noise.

Vernon Dursley awaits him, and Remus knows that this can't be good. Dursley is a notorious brute, as unpleasant as they come. Remus tenses, preparing for a fight. "What sort of hour do you call this?" he asks, unable to fight a yawn. "You ought to be in bed, Dursley."

"In bed, indeed. While you're busy slumbering away, my wife noticed something in the forest."

Remus is hardly surprised. Petunia is always seeing things, always gossiping. It's just a shame she couldn't wait for a more reasonable hour to tell a tale. "Whatever she's seen, I'm sure it can wait until morning," he says dryly.

"Some witch hunter you are. My wife sees someone stealing away into the woods in the middle of the night, and you're more concerned about your rest," Vernon spits. "We pay you good money to keep our village safe from these demons and heretics, Lupin."

With another yawn, Remus nods. "If it means that much to you, I shall investigate," he assures the other man grudgingly.

"You'd better."

Remus closes the door and quickly changes into his day clothes. He wonders if he could just disappear for a while, perhaps nap somewhere quiet, and return with the news that Petunia had been imagining things.

But he knows he can't. He has a duty to the village.

Armed with his Bible and a pistol, he tops his head with a hat and prepares his lantern. "Let Thy grace guide me, Father," he prays. "Let Thy light never lead me astray. May You grant me the strength and courage to do Your work without fail. Amen."

…

The darkness of the woods has always frightened him. Even now, as an adult, he still feels the cold, creeping hand of terror tighten around his chest at every distant howl and snap of a twig.

"Guide me, Lord," he whispers, pushing aside his fear for the greater good.

He can hear the crackle of fire and smell the smoke and wood in the distance. For once, Petunia hadn't been just telling tales. He's almost disappointed.

As he gets closer, he hears chanting. Worse still, he hears an all too familiar voice speaking the words he does not understand.

"Sirius," he says, his heart freezing as he pushes aside the the brush and enters the clearing.

Sirius stops mid-step and looks up at him. "I had hoped you would never find out," he admits.

"Dancing with devils?" Remus demands heatedly, shaking his head.

Never, in all his years, would have expected to find Sirius at the end of one of his hunts.

"My family honors the old ways," Sirius says simply. "The ways that were before your God was forced upon us."

"You know the law," Remus says, his voice tight. "Anyone caught must be brought in for trial."

"For murder, you mean," Sirius says sharply, taking a step closer, his grey eyes so calm in the fire's light. "You know it's little more than excuse to execute us."

"Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live," Remus quotes.

Sirius laughs. "I also recall a passage about not lying with a man, but I see you've chosen to ignore that bit," he says with a smirk, closing the distance between them.

Heat floods Remus' cheeks. He tries not to notice the way Sirius places his hand on his chest. The touch is so familiar, so maddening, and Remus knows that he cannot give in this time.

"I have to bring you in for trial," he says quietly, refusing to look Sirius in the eye. "It is my duty to the village to-"

"To see me burn?" Sirius interrupts. "Can you really bring me in knowing that you're bringing me to my death, Remus? After all those nights I've shared your bed? After all those little whispered promises? You cannot even look me in the eye. Coward."

"Go," Remus says at last. "Run away, Sirius, and never look back."

"And if I refuse?"

Remus finally drops his gaze to the other man's, and he immediately wishes he hadn't. Sirius' eyes swim with betrayal so deep that Remus almost feels as though he is drowning.

"If you refuse, you will leave me no choice. I am a man of my word, and I've given my word to this village."

Sirius laughs dryly. "Of course I would fall in love with an honest man," he mumbles.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Sirius sighs. "I will see you again. Just wait, Remus. Our souls are connected. The gods have told me so."

Remus leans in, pressing a quick, chaste kiss to his lover's cheek. "Go," he says.

With a quick bow of his head, Sirius steals off into the night.

…

"Well?"

Remus fights back a scowl. He hadn't expected Vernon to still be waiting for him upon his return. "Well?" he echoes, brows raised.

"Who was it, then?" the other man demands. "Out in the woods. I know Petunia saw someone!"

Remus shakes his head. "There was a fire, but it was little more than embers when I found it," he answers. "Whoever it was is long gone now. I saw footsteps heading east, so I assume they won't bother this village again."

"Should have put a bullet in them," Vernon growls. "We have no time for these filthy-"

"Goodnight, dear sir," Remus interrupts, shutting the door in his face.

As he dresses for bed once again, he wonders how long it will take the town to make the connection. Petunia will undoubtedly tell everyone that there had been someone in the woods. When would they realize that Sirius had disappeared almost immediately after? Would they chase after him or leave the matter alone?

Whatever the outcome, as Remus climbs into bed, he decides that maybe it's time to find a new village to call home.


	3. The Cannon Sounds

**Written For:**

 **Gringotts Prompt Vault:**

 **A-Z AU : Hunger Games!au**

 **Color Prompts: Marigold**

 **Jessica Jones Quote/Dialogue (below)**

* * *

" _I hate goodbyes. I've always just disappeared. But this goodbye- this one deserves a last, lingering look."_

 _-Jessica Jones_

* * *

" _Marlene McKinnon," the Capitol official announces before pulling her painted marigold lips into a too broad smile as she sets the slip of paper aside. "Isn't this exciting?"_

 _With a small giggle, her hand hovers over the vessel with all the boys' names. "Now, for the boys," she says, plunging her hand inside._

 _Remus moves a little closer to Sirius, taking his hand._

 _"You'll be fine," Sirius whispers. "Your name is hardly in there. You didn't have to borrow…"_

 _He knows that this doesn't ease Remus' mind, but Remus still settles against him, his nervous eyes fixed upon the stage._

 _"Remus Lupin!"_

 _Sirius feels his heart stop. He holds on to Remus' hand like maybe he can keep him there somehow, even with the officials marching his way in case he isn't cooperative._

 _Remus meets his gaze once again, his fear turning to panic as he is guided onto the stage._

 _Not Remus, with his medical condition that leaves him bedridden for days every month. Not Remus he has always dreamed of a life reading books, not one of war._

 _"Allow me to introduce this year's District Seven tributes. Marlene McKinnon and Remus-"_

 _"I volunteer!" Sirius calls out._

 _"Don't be stupid," James whispers to him. "Reckless, sure. But never stupid."_

 _Sirius ignores his best friend. What does stupidity mean when the one love more than anything is currently fated to die._

 _He pulls away from the crowd, closer to the stage. "I volunteer as tribute," he says._

 _._

"Was it worth it?" the tribute from District One- Bella, he thinks her name is- sneers as he hangs upside down from a tree in a trap. "Did you want glory? Is that why you volunteered?"

Sirius refuses to look at her. He refuses to look at the menacing spear in her hands. He keeps his eyes fixed pointedly on a spot behind her.

"Or was it him? You know, there's been a lot of talk about you and the boy you stepped in for. Lovers?" she circles him, trailing the spear tip down his side. "Not going to answer me?"

.

 _"Answer me."_

 _Sirius shakes his head. "It was impulsive," he says dismissively._

 _Remus groans, rolling his eyes. "Impulsive is that time you jumped off the school roof just to stir things up. This is suicide. Do you have a death wish, Sirius?"_

 _"You don't think I can win?" Sirius asks, and it hurts him more than he'll let on._

 _"I don't want to find out. You had no reason to volunteer."_

 _"Of course I did. You're sick. They won't show mercy. I- I couldn't imagine having to watch you die!"_

 _"So, now you make me watch you?"_

 _Sirius closes his eyes, sighing deeply. He wished Remus hadn't come to see him before he leaves. Goodbyes aren't his style. He usually just disappears without a word because it's easier._

 _"Be safe," Sirius says. "Keep James and Peter out of trouble. Make sure Regulus doesn't do anything stupid."_

 _"Sirius-"_

 _"And please remember I love you," he says with a quick peck to Remus' lips. "More than my own life."_

 _"I think you're proving that as we speak," Remus sighs. "I love you, too."_

 _Sirius turns away but stops. He has to see Remus one more time. This may be his most painful goodbye, but Remus deserves more than a disappearance._

.

Sirius doesn't scream as the spear enters his stomach. He bites his lip until he can taste blood, but he doesn't make a sound.

"I had thought you'd be more fun than that," Bella says, a pout in her voice. "How disappointing."

She pulls the spear from his body, and he feels the blood rush, quickly staining his shirt.

Sirius closes his eyes. He wishes he could make it back to his love. But at least Remus is safe.

.

In District Seven, Remus lays in his bed, weak and aching. He closes his eyes as Sirius' cannon sounds.


	4. Letters

**Written For GringottsPrompt Bank:**

 **A-Z AU: Squib!Sirius**

 **Bambi: [animal/creature]: owl**

* * *

"A Squib," his mother says in disgust. "I might have known. You always were such a disappointment."

Sirius sniffles, rubbing furiously at his eyes. He cannot, will not cry. "Give me a chance!" the boy pleads. "I can be a wizard!"

But it's too late. He watches, heart breaking, as his mother blasts his name from the tapestry.

…

"What's your name?" the man asks, kneeling down and taking Sirius by the hand.

"Sirius. Sirius Black."

"Black?" The man frowns. "I suspect your family wouldn't want you wandering around Muggle London."

"I don't have a family anymore," Sirius sniffs, and the tears he's been holding back fall freely. "I'm a Squib, and Blacks are not Squibs!"

"Tell you what. You can come home with me. You're about my boy's age. Remus would enjoy the company. At least until the Ministry can figure out what to do with you."

Sirius hesitates. His mother has always told him not to talk to strangers, especially not in this area. But his mother isn't his mother anymore, and he's hungry and afraid, and he can't help but to take the man's hand.

…

"You'll write to me, won't you?" Sirius asks, his voice trembling. "You won't forget about me?"

Remus wraps his arms around his best friend. "How could I forget you?" he laughs. "I promise I'll write you."

...

Lyall Lupin detaches the letters from the owl's leg. "Remus wrote us," he announces. "There's even one just for you, Sirius."

Sirius looks up, a grin on his face. He eagerly grabs the letter, tearing the envelope open.

 _Sirius,_

 _Hogwarts is amazing! The castle is huge! You'd really like it. The staircases even move! Isn't that crazy?_

 _I've already made friends. James and Peter. I've told them all about you of course. James says you sound nice, and that your family is full of tossers._

 _Classes are pretty boring so far. More notes than wandwork, but we're learning the Levitation Charm this week._

 _How are you? I miss you like crazy. It would be even more fun if you were here._

 _Write soon!_

 _-Remus_

Sirius jumps to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Hope asks. "You're going to be late for school."

"I wanted to write Remus."

"After school," she says.

Sirius heaves a defeated sigh. "Yes, ma'am."

…

 _Sirius,_

 _I can't believe it's nearly summer already. I hope you haven't missed me too much._

 _I have loads to tell you when I get home. There's this girl, Lily. James fancies her, but Lily says she'd rather eat frog liver than even look at James. Pretty brutal, right? But I'll tell you more about that later. Can't put anything incriminating in writing._

 _I'll be home soon. Take care._

 _-Remus_

Sirius feels a twinge of jealousy. He wonders if Remus tells his friends stories about him, the way he tells Sirius stories about them.

He tucks the letter in his pocket and sighs.

…

"You didn't write me back," Remus accuses.

"I've been busy," Sirius mutters. "And maths isn't nearly as exciting as magic."

Remus laughs, sitting on his bed and pulling out a book.

"Summer homework?"

"No. Professor McGonnagall gave me a book to read. She says I show a lot of promise."

"Lucky you.

…

Sirius stays behind when the Lupins take Remus to the station. Remus had been disappointed ("James and Peter would love to meet you!"), but Sirius can't stand the thought of watching Remus leave him again.

…

 _Sirius,_

 _I met your brother today. He doesn't seem like a tosser. I told James, but he reckons I'm wrong._

 _Professor Slughorn has a thing called the Slug Club. Lily was invited. I'd like to get an invitation. James says we should crash one of the parties. But that's just James. I bet you two would be best mates if you were here. He's bonkers, just like you!_

 _Well, I gotta go. I have a History of Magic essay to write._

 _-Remus_

…

 _Sirius,_

 _Still no Slug Club invitation. It's coming, I'm sure._

 _I saw Regulus practicing Quidditch when we were sneaking around the grounds. He's pretty good. I'll bet you anything he'll be on the Slytherin team next year._

 _How's school? You never talk about any of your friends or anything. I bet you're popular. Don't worry. I won't get jealous. I know you won't replace me._

 _-Remus_

…

"What's wrong, Sirius?" Hope asks, sitting beside him on the porch.

"I miss Remus," Sirius answers because he can't talk about the jealousy that is eating away at his insides.

She ruffles his hair affectionately. "He'll be home for Christmas, love. Don't worry."

…

 _Sirius,_

 _James asked Peter and me to spend the holiday with him. Mum and Dad said yes! I'm excited._

 _Before we leave, James is set on sneaking into the Slug Club Christmas party. I dunno. I might do it._

 _Did I tell you your brother is in it? Apparently Slughorn saw him flying. He thinks Regulus might become a professional._

 _I hope you have a good holiday. I don't know when I'll be able to write again. James says we'll be pretty busy._

 _-Remus_

…

Sirius unwraps his gifts, trying to look cheerful for the Lupins. This Christmas, he's all that they have.

He tries not to think about Remus and his new friends. Tries not to think about Remus watching Regulus so much. But it's all he can think about.

…

"We crashed three parties before Slughorn realized," Remus laughs. "James even stole a bottle of wine! It was hilarious!"

Sirius looks down at his notebook, sketching absently.

"I thought you'd find it funny," Remus mumbles.

"I have a lot on my mind."

"Relationship troubles?"

Sirius' cheeks burn. "You could say that. They don't really know, so it's not really a relationship."

"Whoever it is, they would be lucky to have you," Remus says, clapping his hand against Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius offers a small smile. "I'm not so sure," he sighs.

"Cheer up. It's the summer! No time for sadness."

…

 _Sirius,_

 _You will never believe what happened! Regulus asked me to go to a Slug Club party with him. I accepted. James says I'm a traitor. He's joking, of course. But he doesn't like your brother much._

 _The party is this Friday. I'll tell you all about it in my next letter._

…

Slowly, the letters all turn to Regulus. Regulus is an amazing Seeker. Regulus told a funny joke last night. Regulus wants to meet at the Astronomy Tower tomorrow night.

Sirius crumples the letters, tossing them into the bin.

It should be him, not his brother. He's the one who knows Remus' big secret and loves him regardless. He's the one who makes Remus laugh on the bad days. He's the one who knows that Remus hates matching his socks. He does, not Regulus.

It isn't fair! If he hadn't been a Squib, he could be there. He could impress Remus and make him fallin love.

But he's just Sirius. Just a Squib. Nothing special about him. He's far too plain for Remus to ever fancy.

…

"Paris?" Lyall asks with a frown. "That's a long way, Sirius. And we'll only see you on holidays."

Sirius shrugs. "I wish to further my art education," he says simply. "It's one of the finest art academies."

"And one of the most expensive."

"I have plenty of gold from my parents over the years. I can still access it. I can do it," Sirius insists. "Please."

"You're like a son to us. And Remus loves you," Hope says softly.

"Remus will be fine. He has-" Regulus' name sticks in his throat, and Sirius feels like he's choking. "He has other friends."

…

"Are you excited?" Remus asks. "Paris! I'm actually a bit jealous."

"Yeah," Sirius says with the best grin he can manage. "It's a change, at least."

"Maybe Regulus and I can come visit you during the holidays," Remus offers.

Sirius feels the old familiar acidic churn in his stomach. "I'm not sure that I could handle it," he admits.

"Why?"

Sirius leans in, pressing a quick kiss to Remus' lips. "Be good, Remus. Be happy."

…

Sirius receives fewer and fewer letters from Remus until, finally, they stop coming.

At sixteen, he decides not to return home.

…

 _Remus,_

 _Your father told me that you brought Regulus home. I'm happy for you. It hurts, but I'm still happy._

 _I was coward for years. I should have told you, but I chose to be a coward. I remained silent and let jealousy eat me alive._

 _Paris is lovely. I met a girl named Marlene. She's beautiful and smart. Really, she reminds me of you._

 _I think about coming home sometimes. But I don't think I can manage it. I'm still a coward, it seems. One day, maybe. When I'm braver._

 _Take care. Be happy._

 _-Sirius_

…

"Is that an owl?" Marlene asks, brows raised. "In the daytime?"

Sirius recognizes Persephone in an instant. She drops a slip of parchment on the table.

 _Sirius,_

 _Here are all the letters I never sent you during my silent period._

 _-Remus_

Confused, Sirius examines the parchment. Is there more to it that he can't see? Is Remus simply telling him that he hasn't written at all over the years?

"Look!" Marlene cries, pointing at the horizon.

A second owl swoops in, dropping a large bundle of letters before Sirius. A third follows, then a fourth, until Sirius is afraid the patio table might break from the weight of all the letters.

"What is that?" Marlene asks, rising to her feet, her wide eyes on the mess of parchment.

Sirius grins. "Something magical."


	5. Lucky

**Written For the Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

 **A-Z AU: Titanic!AU**

 **Diary of a Call Girl: [word] lucky**

 **Descriptors: Cute**

 **Feelings and Emotions: scared**

 **Genre Specific: [plot point] character death**

 **Family and Friends: Boyfriend**

 **NCIS: [object] bow tie**

* * *

 _A/N: I am open to AU requests. If you'd like a Wolfstar AU written, PM me._

* * *

Lucky, they call him. He's lucky to have found a bit of driftwood to cling to.

If he had been truly lucky, his boyfriend would have been found at his side. But Remus is far below in the freezing water.

" _It's supposed to be unsinkable," Remus says, wrapping his arms around himself, fear bright in his brown eyes._

" _Well, it's sinking," Sirius sighs, placing a hand on his shoulder. "And we'll be the last ones evacuated. Perks of being the staff."_

 _Remus scowls. "How can you be so calm, Sirius?" he demands. "We're about to die!"_

" _But at least we'll die together."_

"Mr. Black? Mr. Black, can you hear me?"

"I think he's still in shock, Poppy," another voice says.

Sirius blinks, shaking his head. He hadn't been aware that two women had joined him. "Remus?" he croaks, pulling the blanket more tightly around his trembling body.

 _Remus fixes Sirius' crooked bow tie. Sirius can't help but to laugh. "Certain death is swiftly approaching, and you're worried about my clothing?" he asks. "Cute."_

" _Can't be found next to a disheveled corpse, can I?" But Sirius can tell that Remus' heart isn't in the joke. He's scared, and it shows in his trembling words, his unsteady breathing._

 _Sirius kisses his cheek. "So much for America," he sighs. "Always thought the place was overrated, anyway."_

 _There's a roar as water crashes violently against the ship, drowning out the frantic voices nearby._

"Have they found Remus?"

One of the women, an older woman with dark hair and a stern expression, glances at the clipboard in her hands. "Remus Lupin," she reads, trailing a finger across the page. "He has not yet been recovered."

Sirius feels as though his heart is being squeezed tightly in his chest. "We were supposed to die together."

"You're lucky," the other woman- Poppy- says, placing an array of pills on the silver tray before Sirius. "Here we go. A bit of tea and some medicine, then plenty of rest."

 _The ship jolts, and Remus grips Sirius' arm as they lose their balance, sliding along to the other side of the room._

" _It's okay," Sirius soothes, holding Remus close. "It's okay. We're okay."_

" _But for how long?"_

" _Maybe we can survive this. We're still here. They're still getting people onto the lifeboats," Sirius points out, kissing his boyfriend's nose._

" _Maybe," Remus echoes, his voice hollow and hopeless._

 _Another wave crashes into the ship, water spraying the two of them._

" _Or maybe we'll die from hypothermia first."_

" _Pleasant," Sirius chuckles._

Sirius' eyes open, and, for a moment, he thinks it might have all been a dream. But he is greeted by kind Poppy and a new face- an old man with twinkling blue eyes and long, white hair.

"Sirius. I'm sorry to meet you under such circumstances," the man says softly, and he truly does sound sorry, like maybe he actually cares.

"Have they found Remus?"

"We've had search parties out," the old man answers quietly.

"Albus, he needs to rest," Poppy says, irritated. "He doesn't need this right now."

Sirius' heart sinks.

 _There's a groan from the ship as metal bends and wood splinters._

" _I love you," Sirius says._

" _I love you, too," Remus replies, gripping Sirius' hand for dear life._

 _Another crash, and the water finds them, tearing them apart. Sirius doesn't even have time to cry out as his body is thrown like a rag doll, then pulled under the icy water._

 _When he surfaces, Remus is gone._

"We've contacted Remus' family. Hope says that you need to know," the old man continues.

Sirius already knows what's coming. He's known it from the moment he'd been rescued.

 _Sirius shivers, clinging to what might have been a table once. It's just a strip of wood now, too narrow to rest on, but buoyant enough to keep him afloat._

 _His eyes are on the lifeboats in the distance. He doubts he even has the energy to try and swim to them._

 _He lets his body go limp, darkness rapidly falling upon him._

"I'm deeply sorry for your loss, Sirius."


	6. No Air

**For the Gringotts Prompt Bank:**

 **A-Z AU: Rockstar!au, alien!au**

 **All Color Prompts: gold, lavender**

 **Charmed Prompts: (dialogue) "You're up early."/ "I haven't been to sleep."**

* * *

"You're up early," James notes.

Remus grins. "I haven't been to sleep," he admits.

"Typical. You discover that Earth exists, and you're the biggest fanboy. Geek."

With a roll of his eyes, Remus dresses in his finest clothes, a gold and lavender suit that's sure to set him apart from the crowd. "It's Earth music!" he says. "Real music from another planet, James! Why are you not more excited about this?"

James smirks, pulling away a stray thread on his friend's jacket. "And I'm sure the fact that the musician has a nice ass doesn't hurt," he teases.

Remus feels his cheeks glow red. "No. I suppose it doesn't," he grinds out.

…

"Remember," Lily says for the hundredth time. "Their atmosphere is not like ours. Not the typical oxygen mix. Keep your helmet on or-"

"Or I'll breathe in a bunch of shitty chemicals and die," Sirius interrupts. "Got it, love. How about a coffee now? Extra sugar, soy milk."

Her eyes narrow at him. "When did you become such a diva?" she asks with a scowl. "What happened to the whole sex, drugs, and rock and roll way of life?"

"Rock and roll never dies. You won't put out, so that leaves out the sex bit. I don't fancy a sixth go at rehab, so I'm over drugs," he answers, narrowly dodging her hand as she goes to slap him. "Oi!"

"I'm your manager. Not your maid, not your sex slave," she reminds him. "Now, have you read up on Planet Lycan?"

Sirius holds up the file. "Yeah, yeah. Fascinating stuff. I particularly like the bit about the uh…"

Lily groans. "We're docking at their space station in less than five minutes, and you haven't bothered to read anything?" she demands, incredulous. "I could kill you sometimes, Sirius! Maybe you'll unknowingly be rude to them, and they'll save me the trouble. I can only dream."

"Calm down. I'll dazzle them with my smile. Spin some rubbish about how Earth is a peaceful place and welcomes their alliance. Play some tunes. Wam, bam, thank you, ma'am, back to my own planet where the air won't kill me."

"Don't screw this up," she warns.

…

"Is that it?"

James snorts. "Of course that's it. Look at the spacecraft. Primitive. Of course it's Earth," James says.

Remus stretches on his tiptoes, straining, desperate to get a better look over the fence. James is right. The spacecraft is primitive. The metal looks so flimsy that Remus is surprised it's made it this far. But he soon loses interest when the door rises, and a figure steps out.

His face is obscured by his visor, but Remus has seen enough pictures of Sirius Black to know that a handsome man dwells inside the ridiculous orange and tan suit. He imagines his dark hair, his piercing grey eyes.

"If you start squealing, I swear I will punch you," James warns.

Remus grabs James by the shoulders. "It's really happening! He's really here! Sirius Black is on our planet!" he says, jumping up and down.

"I can see that. I do have eyes, you know," James groans. "You're such a fanboy. It's embarrassing."

…

Sirius is surprised that the Lycans are so humanoid. Aliens were meant to be weird things with funny shaped heads and too many eyes and limbs. Perhaps if he'd read the papers Lily had pushed on him, it wouldn't be such a shock, but he's hardly had time for that nonsense.

President Kingsley beams at him, and if it wasn't for the thick patches of fur on his dark skin and the abnormally sharp canine teeth, Sirius could almost believe he's just a regular bloke from Earth. "Lycan welcomes you, Sirius Black," he says warmly with outstretched arms.

Sirius looks desperately at Lily, confused. Is he supposed to hug the bloke or shake his hand?

Lily steps in with her most winning smile. She bows, and Sirius follows her lead. "It is an honor to be here," she says. "Earth is humbled by your generous welcoming."

"Yeah. What she said," Sirius mumbles.

"Think of Lycan as your home away from home," the president says. "Whatever you need will be at your disposal."

"Thanks," Sirius says.

…

"How'd you manage front row seats?" Remus asks in awe.

James presses a finger to his lips and winks. "Can't give away all my secrets, can I?" he teases.

Remus watches as Sirius Black takes center stage. His band- The House of Black- follow in behind him, setting up. Remus grabs James' hand and squeezes, his chest aching. "We're front row at the biggest thing in intergalactic history," he hisses.

"Geek."

Sirius Black positions his guitar- an Earth instrument that Remus has grown to love in his extensive research of the distant planet- around his neck and raises a hand. The crowd grows silent.

"Earth is a friendly planet," he announces. "And we are thrilled to extend our friendship to this beautiful place. From this day forward, Lycans and Earthlings will no longer be strangers. We will live together as one."

The crowd cheers at this. Remus swoons.

"Don't you dare," James says, steadying his best friend.

"He's so dreamy," Remus whines.

"This first song is a little number I wrote about loneliness and love," Sirius continues, fingers gracefully strumming the strings.

"Oh, baby, this heart is shattered. But you know, baby, your love could be the only thing that matters."

"He looked right at me!" Remus says, grabbing James by the arm. "Did you see that? He looked at me when he said that!"

"You and probably a hundred others," James points out.

But Remus doesn't care. As Sirius' raspy voice continues, he feels himself melting a little.

…

"You can't be back here without a pass," a guard says.

Sirius looks up to see the young Lycan from the front row peering through the security barricade. He grins. Just like Earth. Boys and girls love trying to sneak backstage after a show.

And just like Earth, Sirius loves it. "Let him through," he calls.

The Lycan damn near sprints to him. Sirius tries not to laugh.

He's cute enough, in spite of the creepy fangs. The type that Sirius would gladly welcome on his tour bus for a night.

And what better a gesture of goodwill from Earth than a little personal love? Or lust, but who was keeping score?

"What's your name?"

"R-Remus," he manages.

"You already know who I am."

"Let me through! That's my friend back there!" a new voice calls. "And that redhead makes me want to do things!"

"That's James."

"Sirius, I swear to God," Lily warns.

Sirius smirks. "Let him in."

"Hello, beautiful!" James calls, bowing to Lily. "Did you know Lycans howl when they make love? I'd love to show you our more intimate customs."

Sirius laughs. Maybe he won't be the only human getting a piece of alien ass on this trip.

…

Remus feel like he might explode, his happiness is so overwhelming. He's alone with Sirius Black. Well, not completely alone. A camera is beaming all of this back to Earth. But it's close enough to private.

"I love your music."

He feels lame. Surely Sirius has heard that countless times. But the rockstar just laughs and turns to the camera.

"Hear that, folks? The Lycans love Earth music here," he says. "They really are a lovely bunch."

He moves closer to Remus. "And you, quite possibly, are the loveliest of all."

Remus feels the heat return to his face. He's lovely. Sirius Black has said so.

"Do Lycans kiss?" Sirius asks.

Remus is familiar with the practice from researching. "No. We nibble."

"We do that, too, but it's usually just kinky."

"What's kinky?"

"Me."

Remus doesn't understand. But he takes it as an invitation. His hands rest on Sirius' shoulders.

"Don't worry. If it gets too NSFW, I'll turn the camera off," Sirius mumbles.

Remus nods, not understanding the acronym. In that moment, he doesn't care. He just wants to be closer to his idol, as close as possible.

…

Sirius feels dizzy. His blood is rushing to the wrong head.

Remus' hands fumble with the space suit. Sirius thinks that he should stop him. Something is bad. Lily had said something about it…

But Sirius is too lost in the moment to remember or even care what it is that he's supposed to be mindful of.

"Is it safe?" Remus asks hesitantly.

"Yeah. I brought protection."

"Okay."

The helmet is lifted, and Sirius breathes in.

 _Their atmosphere is not like ours. Not the typical oxygen mix._

Lily's words echo in his head far too late. His lungs sting and burn, and his chest feels like it's expanding. Sirius chokes, grabbing desperately at something, anything.

His vision is blurry, and everything is slowly fading to black.

…

"Earth is not going to like this." Lily says.

"You think?" Remus mutters sarcastically before convulsing into sobs again.

He'd had a once in a lifetime chance, and he'd ruined it as much as could possibly be ruined. Accident or not, he'd killed the Earth's goodwill ambassador in a moment of desire.

"We'll send an apology fruit basket," James suggests.

"No. You don't understand. Sirius wasn't completely truthful about humans. They- we- tend to love war. Not me, personally, but humanity as a whole."

"Well, that sounds stupid," James notes.

"It is," Lily agrees. "But now they have a reason. They would have found one, regardless. Don't be too hard on yourself, Remus."

"I killed Sirius Black…"

"A reason for what?" James asks.

The screen blinks on, and an old human appears with fire in his eyes. "Citizens of Lycan," Cornelius Fudge says, "we have sent you a gift of goodwill, and you have repaid us with murder. We had hoped to live peacefully with you, our brothers across the stars, but we are left with no choice."

Remus watches the screen with wet eyes.

"Sirius Black was first blood. But we will shed so much more. Planet Earth has formally declared war on Planet Lycan."


	7. Red X

**Written For**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

 **A-Z AU: Black Death!au**

* * *

"We'll flee," Sirius suggests. "I've overheard riders passing through. The plague has not yet reached the north. We shall run, and we-"

Remus coughs. "It's too late, Sirius."

"No. No. It's just a cough, my love," Sirius insists. "You aren't-"

But Remus removes his shirt, and Sirius covers his mouth to keep from gagging. The boil is nearly the size of an egg, and it looks dangerously close to bursting.

"How long have you known?" Sirius asks, struggling to hide the hurt in his voice over the betrayal.

"Not long," Remus says, collapsing on the bed. "Sirius, it hurts. It even hurts in my bones."

Sirius starts for him, but Remus lifts a hand to keep him at bay. "It is not too late for you," Remus says. "Run. Run while you can."

"I would rather die by your side than live a moment without you," Sirius insists.

"Go, Sirius. There is no need for you to die here. You're a lord. I'm a commoner. My blood is worth less than yours."

"Do not think like that, my love," Sirius whispers.

He lingers, torn. He wants to go to his lover, but, in spite of his bravado, he is afraid of the illness. He has seen effects of the Black Death. The blackening of the skin, the boils bursting and oozing, the unrecognizable faces in the streets, begging for water and reaching out with disfigured arms.

Remus will become like them. Remus will suffer, and if Sirius leaves, he will die alone.

"Remus…"

"Go. I will never forgive you if you give up your life for me, Sirius," Remus says, drawing the sheet over his head as a violent coughing fit overtakes him.

Sirius hesitates.

"Go! Every second that you waste, you put yourself at risk! Go!"

More coughing. Sirius is certain he sees a stain of crimson splatter across the white linen.

Sirius makes the sign of the cross over himself. "May God keep you and welcome you into His kingdom," he says quietly. "I love you."

…

Sirius takes his horse, hesitating to look back at the little cottage. Remus is the only person he has ever loved. No member of the Court, even Lady Marlene, could ever captivate him in such a way.

Fleeing will ensure his life, but what sort of life will it be? A life of lies. A life of pain, knowing that his one true love has died alone and in pain.

Sirius swallows dryly and approaches the cottage again. He leaves a large red X, the mark of the plague, on the door, before hurrying inside once more.

"You're a stubborn fool," Remus croaks.

"Yes, but I am your stubborn fool," Sirius says before crawling into bed with Remus.

"It's going to hurt," Remus whispers.

"Not as much as living without you would hurt."

Sirius closes his eyes. His fingers lace with Remus'.

It will be over soon enough.


	8. The Danger of Safety

**Written For**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

 **A-Z AU: cult!au**

* * *

"Remus? Hey, Remus!" Sirius calls, jogging towards his former lover. "Where the hell have you been? It's been months."

He supposes he doesn't have any right to ask such things. He's the one who had broken up with Remus. It isn't his place to demand answers about the other's sudden disappearance.

"I'm sorry. I just- I mean, your parents called me. Said they haven't heard from you. Wanted to know if- if-"

To his surprise, Remus smiles. If the other man still holds any ill will, he doesn't show any sign of it. "I've been away. I found myself, Sirius. A big existential awakening."

Sirius groans, rolling his eyes. "You found God, you mean?"

"Better. This man… He's brilliant!"

Sirius feels a flicker of jealousy. Another man? Of course, he shouldn't feel this way. He's given Remus up.

"Not like that!" Remus laughs, playfully smacking Sirius' shoulder. "This bloke, Barty, he found me after our breakup. He could see I was pretty torn up, I guess. He told me about this group. Said they help you cope with the past to better prepare for the future."

Sirius raises his brows. "The future?"

"I can't really explain. It isn't my place," Remus says quickly, and Sirius thinks that he looks just a little too on edge as he looks over his shoulder. "Look, I heard about Reg's death. There's a meeting tonight. Come with me, and it might help you, too."

"I've already grieved my brother," Sirius says flatly. "I've moved on."

"Come anyway. For me?"

Sirius feels himself melt at that smile. He's never been able to resist it. "Fine. But only if you buy me a drink after," he agrees with a grin.

"Oh. I don't drink anymore. We have to be prepared, you know."

"Prepared for what?"

Remus squeezes his hand, his smile growing wider. "You'll see tonight."

…

Sirius looks around with a frown. Everyone seems a bit off. The way they look at him, as though he's an outsider. The way their eyes glaze over as they talk in excited tones among one another.

"This place gives me the creeps," he mumbles.

"It gives me peace," Remus says, guiding Sirius to a row of chairs in the back.

"Remus!" a man slightly younger than them calls. "Oh, I see you've brought a friend."

"Barty, this is Sirius."

Barty stares at Sirius, and Sirius squirms uncomfortably. He feels as though the younger man is looking into his soul and passing judgement on what he finds. "On behalf of the Disciples of Waiting, we welcome you," he says at last, though his tone is anything but welcoming.

"Disciples of Waiting? What is this? A church for restaurant staff?" Sirius chuckles.

Remus elbows him. "You'll have to excuse my friend. He does not understand yet."

Barty raises his brows. "Let us hope he will in time," he says curtly before walking off.

"Is that the leader?"

"Barty? No. But he's been here for a while. Gilderoy recruited him personally," Remus answers, and Sirius hears the clear admiration in his voice. "It was an honor to have been recruited by someone so close to the leader."

Sirius doesn't like his tone. Remus' eyes twinkle ever so slightly, as he looks ahead, like a child eagerly eyeing the presents under a tree.

"Remus, I think-"

But he's interrupted as a tall, slender man with golden hair rises behind the pulpit. Judging by the hush that falls across the room and the reverence everyone shows him, Sirius guesses that he must Gilderoy.

"Welcome, everyone," he calls, a too white, too broad smile on his face. "It is an honor to be amongst my brothers and sisters once again. I trust that you have been keeping up with the news."

A collective murmur of agreement.

"Tension. So much tension," Gilderoy says, clicking his tongue. "Such a tragic thing. They don't see it, do they?"

"No!" the crowd calls.

Sirius looks at Remus in confusion, but Remus has his full attention on the smiling man. He doesn't even notice Sirius anymore.

"The end," Gilderoy says. "The end is coming! And we will be ready. We, who lie in wait. The world will crumble. Civil war will be waged in the streets of London! The wealthy will fall, but the poor will not hold their power. And then we, my brothers and sisters, we will rise from the ashes, and we will take back the earth!"

…

"I told you he's brilliant!"

"Rise from the ashes?" Sirius snorts. "Should've gone with something more catchy for the name then. Order of the Phoenix?"

"You shouldn't make fun," Remus hisses. "He knows things! I was skeptical at first, too. But the evidence is there! You've seen it! The way the poor and the wealthy clash. The laws put into place to keep the poor in check. The protests. Power will shift, Sirius."

"Remus, it's nonsense! There isn't going to be a war. The rich will get richer. The poor will continue to struggle. That's the way the world works!"

"Barty was right. I begged to bring you in. He allowed it, but he told me you were too much like… like _them,_ " Remus snaps, folding his arms over his chest. "I had it all planned out. We'd ease back into our old routine. Fall in love again. When society collapsed, you'd be at my side when we began to rebuild."

Sirius stares at him in silence, unable to understand. How could Remus get caught up in something like this? He's far too smart, too sensible. How could anyone control him?

"I will be back for you, Remus," Sirius says, his voice shaking slightly. He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "I promise you that. This isn't right for-"

"Don't," Remus laughs. "Don't you dare. You don't have any right to tell me what's good for me, Sirius. You left me, remember?"

Sirius flinches as though Remus has physically struck him. "Yeah. I remember."

"Have a nice life, Sirius," he says before turning on his heel and stalking off, disappearing in the shadowy distance.

Sirius pulls out his mobile phone and punches in a quick number. "James, mate," he sighs, pulling an instructional pamphlet from his pocket. "I need you to find out anything you can about Gilderoy Lockhart and the Disciples of Waiting."

"What? Fellowship of the Restaurant Staff was taken?" James snorts.

Sirius almost smiles.

"What's this about, Sirius?"

He stares off, eyes still fixed upon where Remus disappeared. "It's Remus," he sighs. "I don't know what the hell he's gotten himself into, but it doesn't seem good."

"On it."

…

"Well, I have bad news, and I have bad news," James says, appearing at Sirius' door with a takeaway bag full of something greasy that smells delicious. "Which would you like first?"

"Well, you certainly have a variety," Sirius snorts, taking the bag and setting it on the table. "I think I'll start with the bad news."

"I looked into this Lockhart bloke," James says as Sirius digs into the bag and stuffs his mouth with chips.

"And?" Sirius asks, the word muffled by the mouthful of food.

"Disgraced religious leader from Belfast," James says. "Apparently the church didn't appreciate his doomsday tactics. Bit extreme. Preaching about the end of times, milking his congregation for every pound they had for preparation. He was banished, stripped of his titles, but quite a few followers went with him."

Sirius frowns, pushing the bag of food aside. His stomach has grown too sour to eat.

"The rest of the bad news. As you already know, he started what he called a new church. Cult would be a better name for it."

"I've noticed," Sirius mumbles.

"I've read accounts from those who have gotten out, but there isn't much. It's like even after leaving, they're too scared to betray Lockhart."

"You think Remus is in danger?"

"I think there's only one way to find out," James sighs. "Lily helped me look into it. She recognized the name of girls who gave a statement. Her son and Harry play football together in the park."

"What's her name?"

"Alice Longbottom."

…

Alice Longbottom is a pretty girl with her golden hair tied up in a messy bun. A nervous six year old boy peers out from behind her legs.

"Lily said you were asking about me," Alice says, reaching down and striking her boy's chestnut hair. "What's this about?"

"The Disciples of Waiting," Sirius answers.

They can see everything they need to know in the way her face goes a shade whiter, the way her body draws tight like elastic being pulled. "Neville, my love," she whispers. "Go watch about the trains, okay?"

"Yes, Mummy!" the boy calls before darting off, eagerly yelling, "Trains! Trains!"

"My ex- My, um, my friend," Sirius says. "He's with them now. Has been for the past few months."

Alice smiles sadly before moving to the kitchen counter. She busies herself by cutting bread. Sirius wonders if it's because she needs to, or if it's a way to make it easier to cope.

"Lily recognized your name," James explains.

"She didn't know," Alice says. "No one does. God knows I can't bring myself to talk about it much."

"Is my friend in danger?"

Alice looks like she wants to say something, but she seems to reconsider and closes her mouth. Sirius wonders if Lockhart still has such a strong hold over her, even now.

"I was there for three years," Alice says. "They're so nice at first. Everyone they recruit… We were all going for something."

"You lost your husband," Sirius says.

She nods. "They taught you early on that they could be kind. Whatever your loss, they could understand. They could help you heal in a way that no one else could. You never even felt yourself melt. Suddenly, you were putty in their hands."

"What made you leave?"

"Neville. He was barely three. Knocked over some sculpture Gilderoy cared for. It broke. They demanded I beat my son for causing damage to the temple, said that if I didn't, wrath would fall on us all," Alice answers, her voice shaking. "They said that the temple is our sanctuary, and Neville has upset God. I- I couldn't hurt him."

"He's your son," James says, nodding.

"They held me back. I tried to fight them, to get away and get to my son. But one of them held my head, made me watch as that bastard Barty beat my son over and over for nearly half an hour. Neville was bruised. Bloody. He could barely walk."

Sirius glances into the living room, where he can see the round faced boy grinning up at the telly, a stuffed frog nearly twice his size in his lap. He wonders how anyone could hurt someone so small.

"I was living in their commune at that point," Alice says. "Once you're welcomed fully, you're told to give up everything and everyone except for your brothers and sisters. Anyone caught with access to the outside world would be punished."

Sirius moves closer, resting a gentle hand on her shoulder. "But you got out," he says, and there's no denying the admiration in his voice.

"It wasn't easy. They have guards, you know. They watch us. I grabbed Neville in the middle of the night, and I ran. I only barely escaped."

Silence hangs in the room. James and Sirius exchange uncomfortable glances.

"You asked if I think your friend is in danger," Alice says at last, fixing her wide, brown eyes upon Sirius. "My answer is yes."

…

"Remus!"

"Sirius, I really can't talk to you," Remus says.

"Remus, it's a cult," Sirius says urgently, shaking his head. "It's a fucking cult!"

Remus flinches. He stares at Sirius blankly for several seconds before laughing. "A cult? Sirius, do you really think I'm stupid enough to join a cult?"

"Stupid? No. But you were vulnerable. That's what they do. They prey on the vulnerable, and I'm the one who you that way. Christ, this is all my fault!"

"I really can't be late for this meeting, Sirius," Remus sighs. "I'm being inducted into the Disciples."

Sirius feels his heart stop for a fraction of a second. He grabs Remus by the wrists, shaking his head. "You can't, Remus. Come back with me, okay? We'll start over. We can be together."

Remus tips his head to the side in thought, and Sirius feels a flicker of hope. He's considering it. He's going to come back, and everything will be okay again.

But Remus pulls out of his grasp. "I'm sorry, Sirius."

"You'll never see me again."

Remus places a quick kiss on his lips. "Maybe it's better that way," he says softly before turning and hurrying away.

Sirius follows after him, but a weight collides against his chest. "Private meeting tonight," Barty tells him, smirking. "Don't worry. We'll take good care of your little pet."

"Like you took care of Neville Longbottom?" Sirius snaps, fists clenched, ready to fight.

"Go home, Sirius. Remus made his choice. You weren't enough to keep him," Barty laughs. "Cause any trouble for us, and we'll make sure you hurt. Your godson is such a happy boy. It would be a shame if something were to happen to him."

Sirius swings, but Barty ducks out of the way of the blow. "Be smart. Don't come back."

…

"We don't have much of a choice, do we?" James sighs.

"They threatened Harry," Sirius growls.

"All the more reason to let it go."

Sirius feels tears prick his eyes. "It's my fault."

"It's not."

But nothing James says can ease the guilt.


	9. Through the Ashes

**Written For**

 **The Ultimate Challenge- pairing Wolfstar**

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

 **A-Z AU: post-apocalyptic!AU**

 **Charmed: (word) safe, (word) tomorrow, (word) fire**

 **All Colors: red**

 **Genre Specific: pain**

* * *

Once Upon a Time Quotes: "It's going to be okay."/"We are so far from okay."

Feelings and Emotions: hopeful

" _You know you don't need to watch the news, love," Sirius says, ruffling Remus' hair. "It's too depressing."_

" _The death toll in New York City is still rising," the reporter says grimly. "And new reports have confirmed that a second nuclear bomb has gone off in San Diego."_

" _That's the third country this week," Remus says. "France is underwater. Egypt is just a great fucking hole in the desert. Now the United States."_

" _Remus-"_

" _What's going on, Sirius?"_

…

"Can you hear me? Hey! Hey!"

Someone slaps him several times gently.

"We've got a survivor!"

Remus opens his eyes, but only for a moment. Darkness consumes him again.

…

" _A third bomb has been detonated in Chicago."_

 _Remus closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose as the reporter's voice drifts from the television._

" _No reports yet on- This just in! Civil war is breaking out in Switzerland."_

 _He opens his eyes, looking desperately at his boyfriend._

" _We're going to be okay," Sirius whispers, and Remus wishes he didn't notice how hollow the words sound._

" _We are far from okay."_

…

Remus cries out as pain burns through his body when he tries to sit up.

"Careful!" a young woman, maybe his age, warns. "It's a miracle you didn't bleed out. You were in pretty bad shape when we found you under the rubble."

"Wh-?"

"What's your name?"

"Remus."

"I'm Marlene."

"Sirius. There should have been another man with me," Remus says.

"I'm sorry. You were alone."

…

 _They had known it would be just a matter of time before the chaos reached Britain. They had spent their days, preparing for the worst. They would watch the news together, each day bringing darker news._

 _A virus had wiped out half of Japan. A bomb had taken Brazil off the map._

 _Then one day, the news had just stopped._

…

"Remus, please! You aren't well! You need to rest!"

"You didn't even find a body?" Remus demands, ignoring the pain in his side.

"No. Please, you need medical attention. Poppy will stitch you up, then-"

"My boyfriend is still out there!" Remus snaps. "He has to be! He must have gone for help!"

"If that's the case, he's as good as dead. London is gone."

But Remus can barely hear her.

…

 _They watch from the window, horrified. The city glows red and orange as fire engulfs every inch of it, swiftly gaining more ground._

" _We have to run," Sirius insists. "It hasn't reached us yet. There's still a chance we can get out of here in time."_

" _And then what, Sirius?" Remus demands. "The world is going to hell! Who's to say that we won't be running into something worse?"_

 _Sirius sighs. The hopeful glint has faded from his eyes. "There's no hope, is there?"_

" _I don't think so."_

 _Sirius takes his hand. "Then we go out together."_

…

A tall man with dark skin blocks Remus' path. "You should be resting," he says, his voice deep and melodic.

Marlene catches up, out of breath. "Kingsley! Can you please talk some sense into him?" she groans. "He's determined he's going to go out there and find his boyfriend."

Kingsley stares at Remus for a moment, a light in his eyes. "Your boyfriend is out there?"

"Yes," Remus says. "And I will never be able to forgive myself if I don't do everything I possibly can to make sure he's safe!"

"Marlene, fetch Poppy."

Remus can't tell if she looks relieved or disappointed to be done with him. Marlene gives Kingsley a salute before stalking off.

"I couldn't save my wife," Kingsley says. "I was at the office when everything happened. By the time I reached her pub… Nothing was left. Rosmerta was gone."

"I'm sorry."

"You're sure that your boyfriend is out there?"

"He has to be."

"Let us stitch up your side. Rest for the night, then tomorrow, we'll give you provisions to last three days. I'm sorry we can't do more, but we have people to look out for."

Remus clasps his hand firmly. "Thank you."

…

" _What's this?" Sirius asks, looking at the wet rag._

" _It's typically the smoke inhalation that kills you, not the fire itself," Remus explains. "Maybe we have a chance."_

" _Once the house collapses, I'm pretty sure the pile of wood and metal will be what kills us," he says dryly before pulling something out of his pocket._

 _Remus' eyes widen in confusion at the bottle of pills. "Sirius?"_

" _It'll knock us out in minutes," Sirius assures him, shaking two pills into Remus' hand. "I don't know about you, but I'd rather not be awake when it happens."_

 _Remus tosses them into his mouth, chewing them up before swallowing the chalky residue. Sirius follows suit before guiding him to a little corner. They rest there, draping the rags over their faces before holding hands._

…

"Keep an eye on that," Poppy says sharply. "There's no telling what's in the air now. I put antibiotics in the bag. At the first sign of infection, take them."

"I will."

Marlene places a hand on his shoulder. "When you find him, bring him back. You will always be welcome with the Phoenix," she assures him.

Remus smiles before turning his attention to the door. He wraps a bandana around his face to cover his nose and mouth.

"Good luck," Marlene calls as he steps forward.


	10. Familiar Taste of Poison

Sirius pinches the bridge of his nose when Antonin appears, unannounced, in his living room. "I told you I'm done," he says curtly.

"I told you that you're done when I tell you you're done," Antonin remarks, a wicked smirk on his lips as he strides across the room, brushing his thumb across Sirius' cheek. "Or have you forgotten our little arrangement? You belong to me."

Sirius clenches his jaw and pulls away from the other man's touch. "Haven't I done enough?" he demands. "I have more than repaid my debt."

Antonin pulls out a folder, and the dark twinkle in his eyes puts Sirius on edge. "Last job. This one is a rather… delicate… matter," he says, slipping the file into Sirius' hands. "A ghost from your past."

Sirius opens it, his heart sinking as he reads the name. _Remus John Lupin._ Sirius throws it on the floor, the papers inside spilling out in a chaotic mess. "I cannot do this job."

"Then you will never have your freedom," Antonin laughs. "Don't be so sentimental, Sirius. The death of an old flame, someone who abandoned you, in exchange for your freedom. Are you really willing to pass that up?"

Sirius hesitates. "I-"

"You have a week. If you don't do it, someone else will, and you will stuck in this life forever," he says. "Think about it."

…

"Thought you were in Greece," Remus says, brows raised.

Sirius grins. "I see you've been keeping tabs on me," he laughs.

"Someone has to. God only knows what you would do if they didn't. You aren't exactly a stranger to a cell," Remus says simply.

Sirius' grin drops to a frown. "Fair enough," he says. "Can I come in?"

"Now really isn't a good time."

"I just missed you, Remus. I missed us."

"You didn't miss us enough to keep it in your trousers," Remus says flatly, starting to close the door.

Sirius wedges his foot, pushing the door open easily. "I've changed, you know. Just… My number is still the same. Give me a ring sometime."

…

Sirius looks at the old photographs, his heart heavy. He and Remus had been so happy once.

He pulls out his favorite. They had been seventeen at the carnival. Sirius had spent nearly all his money playing one of those stupid rigged games to earn Remus a prize.

Frozen forever in that moment, Remus smiles up at him, proudly holding the giant dog that Sirius had won him.

Sirius tosses the photo aside, letting out a sigh. He had really screwed things up.

His mobile rings, and his heart leaps when he sees the unfamiliar number. "Hello?"

"You were there, and Remus Lupin is still alive," Antonin says, his tone bored. "Care to explain that, Sirius?"

"I- I'm working on it," Sirius sighs. "You said it yourself. This job is rather delicate."

"Remember your deadline," Antonin warns.

Sirius touches his fingers once again to the photo of Remus and the giant stuffed dog. "I will," he says softly.

"Is that nostalgia I hear in your voice?" Antonin laughs. "Fucking hell, Sirius. He's your ex. Do you know how many exes I have that I'd love to put a bullet in? Get over it. Take care of it."

"I will."

…

"You can't just keep showing up at my house whenever you want," Remus says darkly as he sets his bag of groceries down to fit the key in the lock.

"Let me help you," Sirius offers, reaching for the bag, but Remus kicks his hand away.

"I'm not interested in your help, Sirius," Remus sighs. "I left you for a reason. You seemed fine with that fact for three years. Why are you so determined now?"

"I was never fine with it," Sirius says. "You still love me. We both know it. And I messed up, but you can't honestly think that I don't love you. I've had time to think, and it killed me being away from you, Remus. I want us to be together again. Please."

"I really think you should go, Sirius."

…

"That's twice now."

Sirius drops his plate of takeaway chicken in surprise. "Ever heard of knocking?"

Antonin smirks. "Where's the fun in that?" he laughs, leaning against the counter. "You've seen Remus twice, and he's still alive. Cold feet?"

"I can hardly assassinate him in broad daylight for his neighbors to see, can I?" Sirius growls. "Who ordered his death, anyway?"

"That information is classified. But your little friend is an activist. I'm sure you can imagine the enemies he's made with those protests he's lead," Antonin says simply. "You have five days, Sirius. You can be free."

Sirius shakes his head before dropping to his knees and cleaning up the spilled food. "That was my dinner, you know," he says darkly.

Antonin throws a bill on the floor. "Get yourself something better. Five days."

…

"Sirius," Remus groans.

"I brought wine. Red Moscato, your favorite," Sirius says, holding up the bottle. "And chocolates. You always loved chocolate."

Remus sighs. "Come in."

Sirius follows him inside. "This place hasn't changed," he says.

"Neither have you. Still as stubborn as ever," Remus notes. "Set the wine on the table. I'll fetch glasses."

"I'd rather just have a soda, if you've got one," Sirius says, popping the cork, his nose wrinkling at the smell. "You know I hate wine."

"I know. You always suffered through the bottles for me," Remus laughs, and Sirius feels his heart flutter.

"I never had a problem suffering for you," he says softly.

Remus appears again with a soda and a wine glass. Sirius feels his mind racing. It could be so easy. He feels the weight of his dagger in his pocket.

"I'm returning to Greece soon," he says. "It's beautiful there. You'd love it. So much history."

"It sounds lovely," Remus says, smiling as he sits down in his favorite armchair.

"You could come with me," Sirius suggests, taking Remus' glass. "We used to talk about running away together when we were younger. Why shouldn't we now?"

"We aren't kids anymore. We hardly have things to run away from," Remus chuckles.

"Speak for yourself," Sirius says, but it's quiet enough that Remus cannot hear him. He pours a generous helping of wine in the glass and hands it to Remus. "I wish you would have said yes."

"You could stay," Remus suggests. "I wouldn't- I mean, maybe we could try again."

"I can't stay," Sirius sighs. "I wish I could. I wish you would go with me."

Remus presses the glass to his lips, sipping the wine. "This is different," he says. "Sweeter than usual."

"I'll take your word for it. It all tastes like rotten grapes to me," Sirius laughs, opening his soda and watching Remus.

"You're staring."

"Just taking in what I was stupid enough to lose."

"Sirius-"

"Shh. Drink. We can make drunken love tonight like we used to."

"That only works if we're both drinking," Remus teases, but he takes a deeper drinking. "When do you leave for Greece?"

Sirius checks his watch and sighs. "Tonight."

"Tonight? But you just said-"

His words cut off, and Sirius looks away. "I chose the fastest acting poison I could find. I didn't want you to suffer."

"Si- Siri-"

"Don't speak. It only hurts more if you speak."

"Si-"

Sirius chances a look at him, and his heart sinks. Remus' face pale and beaded with sweat. His eyes are bloodshot.

"I do love you," he whispers. "But this was my only chance to get out. Please understand that."

Remus falls slack suddenly, his eyes rolling back. Sirius climbs to his feet and checks his pulse. "I'm sorry," he whispers.

He pulls out the suicide note from his pocket, laying it on the table beside the wine, then he places the small vial of poison beside the bottle.

…

"Who ordered the hit?"

"I figured you would be in Greece by now," Antonin says, brows raised.

"I asked you a question."

"Will it help you sleep at night?" Antonin laughs. "Fine. No one did. This was purely for my own amusement. Happy?"

In a flash, Sirius presses his dagger into Antonin's jugular. Antonin gasps, his hand clasping over the blood that flows rapidly from the opened vein.

"Now I am," Sirius says before walking away.


	11. A Revolution

Sirius swaggers closer, a pleased grin on his lips. "We did it," he says, sitting across from Remus at the dying fire. "Ole Parr wasn't too bright, was he? Barely even a thousand men."

"You are far too confident," Remus says calmly. "The King will not give up so easily."

Remus glances behind him. They had been victorious, but their numbers had fallen. Any skilled strategist would know that they could hardly stand another battle.

"This isn't the same as tearing down fences," Remus continues, passing his flask to his lover. "This is the closest to war as we'll ever see. We've lost people, too."

His eyes close as he remembers James, speared by a soldier's sword. He wonders what Lily will do now, a widow and young mother whose husband had died a traitor to the crown.

"Mark my words, Remus. We'll show those greedy bastards that the common men won't take their sodding boundaries. It's not the way of the countryside. What right do they have to take our land?"

"Hear, hear!" someone calls, overhearing the passionate speech.

All eyes are suddenly on Sirius. They look to him with the same respect that they show Kett.

"We're taking back what is ours!" Sirius cries, raising his fist in the air. "Let them come! We shall cut them down just as we cut down the last of the King's puppets!"

A roar of approval sounds. Remus wishes that he could share his lover's excitement and passion. He wishes he could still believe that they have a chance. But Remus, though he's fallen into the life of a farmer, is still a scholar at heart. He listens to reason, and reason says that there is no way that they can come out of this alive.

"Should have run and accepted the pardon when I had the chance," Remus sighs, grateful that Sirius cannot hear him over all of the excitement amongst the men.

…

"Where are you going?" Sirius asks.

Remus swears softly under his breath. He had hoped not to wake him.

"Your watch isn't for another couple of hours," Sirius says, patting the ground beside him. "My bed is awfully cold."

"Hardly a bed," Remus snorts, though he sits beside him, taking Sirius by the hand. "I miss my bed. I miss having fresh food every night. The bread is stale, and meat is growing more and more scarce each day."

"Sacrifices are essential in war," Sirius insists. "We've captured Norwich, Remus. We're a step closer. We'll take back our land. You'll see. All of this will be worth it in the end."

Remus shakes his head. "The King isn't stupid," he reasons. "He will have learned from his mistakes. He'll want to crush the rebellion as swiftly as possible. Do you truly believe that we could stand victorious after another attack? Kett's intentions are good, but what will happen to us when a larger army comes to call? Do you really believe the King will be so merciful? We've denied our pardons once. We won't have the opportunity to take them again."

"When we are finished, it will be the King begging for a pardon," Sirius laughs. He studies Remus in the moonlight, his expression fading to something darker, something more pained. "You're running, aren't you?"

Remus stiffens and turns his head, unable to look at Sirius.

"I'll be damned. Of course I would fall in love with a coward," Sirius hisses.

"Sirius-"

"Go on, then. Go! And when we are victorious, you had best pray that Kett doesn't see your abandonment as treason."

Remus returns his gaze to Sirius. "Come with me."

"And live the rest of my days as a coward?" he scoffs, shaking his head. "I would sooner die."

"The way things are headed, that just might become a reality," Remus whispers. "Please, Sirius."

Sirius rolls over onto his other side, facing away from Remus. "Go on, then. Run away, Remus. You're too soft for the rage of war, anyway."

Remus recoils as though Sirius has physically struck him. The words hurt, but Remus endures him. "God be with you," he says, stroking Sirius' hair for a moment before climbing to his feet.

"And with you."

…

He's on the outskirts of the town, so close to freedom when he hears the outbreak of battle behind him. Hesitantly, Remus turns, his heart sinking as he takes in all the trained men closing in on the rebels.

For one mad moment, he considers returning to the battle. There's no winning.

"Sirius," he whispers, his fingers twitching for his sword.

But he cannot go back. Perhaps Remus is a coward after all, but he would rather live a free man than die for a hopeless cause.

His hands shaking, Remus draws his hood over his head before ducking into the woods.

…

"What's that?" Remus asks one of the peasant women peddling chickens outside the castle.

Her dark eyes narrow, and her lips twist into a frown. "Surely you heard of the rebellion, yeah? Some mad fool, Kett's his name, fancied leading forces against the noblemen and royals."

As they draw closer, Remus can recognize Kett at the front, his hands bound, his face bloody. Remus' eyes pass over each of the prisoners until they fall upon a raven haired man in the middle with piercing grey eyes.

Remus' heart sinks. He wants to run to Sirius, to beg for his life to be spared. But the strong set of Sirius' shoulders, the way he holds his head high and proud tells Remus that it is best to let things happen.

"Off to the Tower for that lot," the woman whispers, shuddering as she nudges Remus. "I hear over three thousand rebels were slaughtered!"

"And the others?" Remus asks, wondering how there could be so few prisoners.

"Who knows? Maybe they got lucky and received pardon. But them? They'll be hanged, if they're lucky."

Sirius catches Remus' eye as he passes, a hint of a smile forming on his lips. "Long live the rebellion!" he cries.


	12. The Captain's Curse

_For Pan, as part of the Ultimate Fic Exchange Challenge._

* * *

Sirius can feel it in his bones. The witch's curse has really taken its toll on him over the past five months. He feels as though he's wasting away to nothing, though his body betrays no signs of his weakness.

" _You thought that you could just lay with me like a common whore?" Marlene had demanded, hellfire blazing in her eyes. "I curse you, Sirius Black! You and your cold heart. You will turn to dust within a year if you cannot find someone to thaw the ice in your chest."_

Sirius has tried. But being one of the most feared pirates on the seven seas doesn't give him much time for romantic connections. On shore, he had fallen into bed after bed, hoping a pretty face would break the spell. Much to his disgust, he's only grown weaker with each passing day.

"Captain?" James says, rushing into his cabin. "Stowaway."

Sirius sighs, forcing himself to stand tall and strong. A pirate has no use for weakness. "Bring him in."

James nods before dismissing himself. A moment later, he returns with Peter, dragging a young man behind them. The man looks up at him, his face scarred, his tawny eyes pleading.

Sirius appraises him, trying to ignore the sudden flutter in his chest. "Leave us," he orders.

His men exchange uncertain glances before nodding. "Aye aye, Captain," Peter says with a salute before leading James out.

"What's your name?"

"Remus. Remus Lupin."

"You fancy yourself a sailor, Remus?"

"No, sir. I- I only hoped to make it to Scotland. There are teaching opportunities, and I-"

Sirius raises a hand to silence him. He studies the other man curiously, circling him as his eyes look Remus up and down. "I will grant you safe passage. Well, as safe as the _Marauder_ can manage," he chuckles. "But do not mistake this for a free ride. A pirate doesn't just give."

"I- I'm sorry?"

"I hope a brief stint as a pirate won't harm your teaching career. James!"

His first mate rushes in, and Sirius rolls his eyes. Of course he had been listening at the door. "Take our new friend to one of the empty cabins. I'll have Peter bring him some grub."

James salutes and takes Remus by the arm, escorting him out.

Sirius watches them go, shaking his head. Mercy hasn't been in his nature for a long time. He hopes his change of heart won't prove to be a mistake.

…

The night is the only thing that brings him comfort. Remus has always been fond of nighttime, often seeking solace in shadows and moonlight.

His stomach lurches suddenly, and he leans against the edge of the boat, but looking down at the crashing waves only worsens his nausea.

"Bad idea, looking down," comes a voice.

Remus doesn't dare look up. He's certain that if he moves, he will spill the contents of his stomach. "If you have a better solution, I'm all ears," he grumbles.

Suddenly, the infamous Captain Black leans against the rail beside him, gesturing toward something in the distance. "Keep an eye on the horizon. It's a fixed point,' he suggests. "Not exactly a brilliant idea stowing away on a ship if you don't have the stomach for the sea."

Remus couldn't begin to list the stupid things he's done. Taking a chance with the most ruthless crew of pirates, however, had definitely topped his list. It's still a miracle that he isn't dead.

Hesitantly, Remus moves his gaze to the horizon. His stomach doesn't settle magically, but he thinks that maybe it will be more tolerable. "Thank you," he says.

The Captain nods, pushing himself away from the railing. "You know how to fight?" he asks.

"Fight?" Remus echoes, unable to hide the tremble from his voice. "No. Of course not."

Sirius looks at him with a mix of exasperation and amusement. "I'll train you in the morning. If anything happens, you'll be expected to defend our ship. You should get some rest. I'd hate to run you through because you can't focus."

"Sleep," Remus agrees with a tired nod.

…

Sirius presses his blade to Remus' throat. "And if we were under attack right now, you would be dead," he explains with a smirk.

He returns his sword to his side. In a flash, Remus grabs his sword and lunges, pressing the tip to Sirius' stomach. "And pirates sometimes take prisoners, and they would do well to not be unarmed," he counters.

Sirius raises his hands in mock surrender, letting out a laugh. "You'll need more than just brains to keep you alive at sea, but it's helped you today," he concedes. "But remember, most of us don't know mercy. You'll do well to remember that."

Remus starts to hand Sirius the sword, but Sirius shakes his head. "Keep it. Can't have you running around unarmed."

Remus nods, staring at the sword in awe.

"You're dismissed."

As Remus leaves, Sirius watches him, curious. He can't explain it, but since the strange man has been on the ship, Sirius doesn't feel the ache so strongly in his bones. It's the first time in months that he's felt anything close to peace.

…

It amazes Remus how normal it has become to be on the ship. He's learned to fight, to man the cannons, to steer the ship. He almost wishes he could stay.

He returns to his cabin, sitting on his cot and pulling out a book, and he can't help but to laugh. He's lived a thousand lives through the written word, but here he is now, actually living the adventures he had loved as a child.

The door opens, and Sirius enters. He looks at the book, brows raised. "We'll arrive in Scotland in two days' time," he announces.

Remus nods, and he feels a sudden wave of longing was over him. He doesn't know if it's for Scotland and the opportunities that await him, or for the ship and the adventures that he'll miss.

Sirius looks like he wants to say something more, but instead, he turns and exits. Alone, Remus stretches out in his cot, opening the book.

…

"You could stay," Sirius offers. "A mind like yours, you'd be a fine navigator."

He can see the conflicting emotions on Remus' face, and he feels relieved to realize that he's given it thought. At least Sirius isn't selfishly clinging to hope.

"I'm not sure that this life is for me," Remus says. "So far, we haven't been attacked, but I know that luck won't hold. I'm not sure that I can live a life of war and thievery."

Sirius' lips quirk into a bitter smile. "No," he agrees. "I believe you are built for more honorable things."

Remus takes him by the hand, and Sirius feels that ridiculous flutter in his chest again. He doesn't hurt anymore. His curse is lifting.

The door bursts open, and James stumbles in, a sword in his back. "Peter," he gasps, collapsing to the floor. "Mutiny."

Sirius' eyes widen, and he rushes to his first mate, checking for a pulse and finding none. He looks at Remus, shaking his head. "I can't ask you to fight."

Remus draws his sword. "You don't have to."

…

"You little rat!" Sirius screams, lunging at Peter.

Peter moves with surprising speed, a grin on his face. "A man has to do what he must to survive," he says simply.

"A ship is approaching," Remus warns.

"What have you done?" Sirius demands.

"Captain Riddle approached me in Italy. He promised me wealth, power, things you could never give me. All I have to do is hand you over to his crew."

Remus frowns. Riddle is known across the land as the most ruthless cutthroat. No one dares to speak of him above a whisper. "You've killed us all," he says, his body cold with panic.

Peter laughs. "I haven't killed myself. No more acting as errand boy. This ship will be mine!"

Remus reacts without thought, grateful that Peter doesn't see him as a threat. Peter's eyes are fixed so intently on Sirius that he doesn't even notice Remus approaching until Remus buries his sword in Peter's stomach. He removes it, horrified as it comes out scarlet.

"I- I-"

Remus feels like he might faint and join the dying man on the floor, but Sirius grabs him firmly by the shoulders. "You did what you had to do. Now, quickly. We haven't much time."

In a daze, Remus nods, not fully understanding. He allows Sirius to pull him away.

…

"What sort of pirate ship has life rafts?"

"It's for the safety of my crew. You're all I have left now," Sirius says, slipping a compass into Remus' hand. "You have to go. Live your life in Scotland. Do better things."

"You can come with me," Remus offers.

Sirius closes his eyes. The temptation is far too great. But this is the only life he's ever known. Since he'd run away at sixteen, he's been on the sea. He doesn't know how to live a normal life now. "Keep your course. You'll make it to Scotland soon," be says at last, handing Remus a bag filled with food, water, and gold. "You'll be taken care of."

"Sirius, if you stay, you'll die. Come with me," Remus insists.

"A Captain does not abandon his ship. I will not hand her over so easily," Sirius says, hesitating.

He cups Remus' face in his hands, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "Go. Now."

As he watches Remus drift away, Sirius lets out a bitter laugh. He has broken his curse, but he will still die. Fates could be so cruel.


	13. Tale as Old as Time

"Remus? Remus?" Sirius calls, knocking on the door.

No answer. Sirius frowns. It isn't like Remus to just disappear and shut himself in. He might enjoy his quiet time, but a week with no contact has Sirius worried.

He knocks again, more urgently now. Still, no answer.

Swearing under his breath, Sirius opens the door himself. Remus will probably be mad, but Sirius can live with that.

"Remus?" he calls as the door shuts behind him. "Remus, are you here? It's me!"

"Sirius?"

He doesn't like the panic in Remus' voice. His body instinctively tenses, preparing for something terrible.

"You shouldn't be here. You- What are you doing?"

Something rushes past him, a blur of color.

"Why are you wearing a cloak?" Sirius asks.

Remus ignores him. He pulls at the door, swearing loudly. "No, no, no! You idiot!"

Sirius winces as though the outburst has physically harmed him. "Remus?" he asks, placing his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

Remus tries to pull away, but as he does, his hood falls. It takes every ounce of strength for Sirius not to scream.

Only the eyes, those strange golden eyes, are the same. The rest of Remus is covered in thick fur, and his teeth protrude, sharp as fangs.

"Remus?" Sirius whispers, unable to comprehend the thing that stands before him.

"You can't leave now," Remus sighs, slumping against the door. "The curse won't let you."

"Curse?" Sirius repeats, not sure that he's heard correctly. After all, curses are the things of storybooks. Abracadabra, now you're a frog. Surely Remus, with all his logic, couldn't believe in curses.

"I think you'd better come with me."

…

Sirius stares at the giant hourglass, half amazed, half baffled. The structure towers over him, sand pouring from one end to the other. "You have a sculpture in the library," he says.

"Not my doing. Greyback. A little gift to go with the curse."

"What curse? Curses aren't real."

Remus gestures at the fur, his eyes rolling. "Curse. Right here," he says dryly. "I tried shaving it, but the fur grew back in seconds."

He throws himself into a chair behind his desk, his shoulders slumping in defeat. "You know my father took Greyback to court. He got off because of a technicality. But he hated my father for throwing suspicion his way. I don't know how he did it, but he cursed me. He said that I would become the monster that he is."

Sirius frowns. It doesn't seem possible. And yet the evidence is staring him in the face. "Curses can be broken," he says carefully.

"True love's kiss," Remus says bitterly. "Bit fairytale, isn't it?"

"I love you. Maybe I…?"

"I highly doubt a platonic kiss will do."

Sirius leans across, putting everything he has into the kiss, careful not to cut his lips on the fangs. When he pulls back, he holds his breath, waiting.

Nothing happens. Sirius exhales with a groan. "Maybe I could bring my cousin? She fancies you."

"You can't leave. Part of the curse. When it becomes permanent, I become a monster in both body and spirit. I will end up ripping you to shreds."

"Oh."

Sirius steps back cautiously. "So, uh, how long exactly do you have until you…?"

"Not sure. The sand is halfway down, and it's been a week. But it's falling faster now. Could be days."

"Days," Sirius echoes grimly. "Well, that's pleasant."

"I don't want to hurt you. I'm going to my room."

Sirius tries to stop him, but Remus is out the door before he can even think of anything that might make him stay.

…

"I made you dinner," Sirius calls.

The charred food is barely recognizable, but he assumes it's edible, even if it has a heavy smoky taste.

"You need to stay away from me," Remus says, but he still opens his door.

"Not bloody likely."

"I could become a monster any minute, Sirius. I don't want to hurt you."

"So you've said," Sirius says dismissively, pushing past Remus and setting the plate on his desk. "But you're not suffering alone, got it? I'm not going to let you."

"Have you always been this annoying? Am I just now noticing?"

Sirius grins. "You call it annoying, I call it charming."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I do love you, Remus. It may not be the love you need to break the curse, but it's still love."

Remus doesn't argue. He picks apart the blackened meat and takes a bite. "You're a terrible cook."

"I make a mean ramen, but someone is too sophisticated to have noodles."

Remus laughs, and his lips twist into a ghost of a smile. Sirius feels his heart rate accelerate ever so slightly. "Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me."

"Shut up and let me express gratitude."

Sirius salutes. "Yes, sir!"

…

"I don't need your help in the bath," Remus groans.

"Sure you do. You're all furry now. You can't leave it unwashed, and I know you aren't flexible enough to reach your back."

Sirius is certain Remus is blushing beneath the heavy fur on his face. "Fine," he relents, stepping into the bath.

"Just like washing a dog," Sirius chuckles, jumping back as Remus tries to smack him. "Excuse me for having a sense of humor!"

…

"I didn't think you'd be up," Sirius says as he enters the kitchen.

"After you massacred dinner last night, I thought I might make breakfast," Remus says, dumping an egg onto the plate. "Sorry if there's hair in it."

"I can pick it out."

"You're eerily adaptable," Remus notes. "James would have found a way to break a window, and Peter would have wet himself."

"They don't love you like I love you," Sirius teases.

Remus winces.

"Sorry."

"It's fine," Remus mumbles, returning his attention back to the stove. "I think I'll take my breakfast in my-"

"Oh, no you don't. We don't know how much longer you'll be human. No shutting yourself away. Got it?"

Remus sighs. "Did I mention that your stubbornness is annoying?"

"Charming. You mean charming," Sirius corrects.

Remus rolls his eyes, adding eggs to his plate and joining Sirius at the table. "You aren't tempted to run?"

"Not at all."

He can't explain the flutter in his chest when Remus smiles.

…

"We could try knocking it on its side. Then two of us can push it back so that it's flipped the other way."

Remus doesn't even look up from his book. "We don't know what would happen, and my humanity is at stake. Not really something I want to risk."

"There has to be a way," Sirius insists, trying to fight back the helplessness as the sand spills into the bottom. "I'm not going to just give up."

"I know you're scared. I don't know how long I will be able to control the monstrous nature when it sets in. You could-"

"I'm not scared for myself. I'm scared for you, okay?"

Remus sets his book down and crosses the room to stand beside Sirius. "I'm scared, too," he admits.

Sirius groans. He wants nothing more than to shatter the hourglass. It isn't fair. Remus doesn't deserve such a burden. Sweet Remus, who has always been so kind. Shy Remus, who has never raised his voice, even in anger.

"There has to be a way," Sirius insists, but his words sound empty, even to his own ears.

"If nothing else, at least you've made my last few days enjoyable. Thank you for that."

…

"What are you wearing?" Remus asks as he joins Sirius for dinner.

"A suit. I wanted this to be special. The sand-"

He stops himself. Of course Remus has noticed the sand. Of course he's aware that the top of the hourglass is almost empty. He doesn't need Sirius to state the obvious.

"I never thought I'd see the day Sirius Black wore a suit," Remus muses. "Burnt chicken?"

"Fish. The oils are good for the fur. Gotta have a luxurious coat, right?"

"Sirius-"

"I know. My jokes aren't that funny."

"They're really not. But thank you for trying."

…

"Dance with me," Sirius says after putting the dishes away.

"There's no music."

"I could sing."

Remus makes a face. "No. Please don't," he protests.

With a grin, Sirius pulls Remus close, leading him in an awkward waltz. His dancing skills are only slightly better than his cooking skills, but Remus doesn't seem to mind.

As he dips Remus gently and leans in, he feels a fresh fluttering in his chest. The urge to kiss him takes him by surprise, and he nearly drops Remus.

"Sirius? Is something wrong?"

Sirius shakes his head, righting himself and pulling away. "Nothing. I'm tired. I should-"

"Yeah. Well, goodnight."

…

Sirius paces his room. He doesn't understand. Remus is a friend. Just a friend. A friend who isn't even himself right now. He shouldn't think about kissing him.

Besides, he's already tried. The curse hadn't broken.

But he can feel his emotions shifting. Is it really possibly to change so quickly? Is it really so sudden?

He can remember swimming with his friends years back. When Remus had taken his shirt off, he'd felt a stirring of curiosity. He hadn't acted on it, hadn't even given it a chance to flourish.

But Remus is his friend. He shouldn't have thought of him like that back then, and now…

With a huff, Sirius climbs into bed, his head swimming.

…

"Remus? Remus?"

Sirius pushes open the door to the library.

"Get out, Sirius! The hourglass!"

Heart heavy, Sirius notices that last few grains of sand. How much time is left? Seconds? Minutes? There's no time to lose.

"Remus, I love you."

"Lock yourself away. Maybe a window will give if you try hard en-"

Sirius pulls him closer. "I love you, you idiot. Or at least I'm falling in love. God, let that be enough."

He kisses him without fear. The fangs tear at his lips, but he doesn't stop, even when he tastes the metallic tang of blood in his mouth.

 _Please, let this work. Please, let this save him._

At first, nothing happens. Sirius pulls away, staring in horror as the final grain of sand falls. He braces himself, ready to be ripped into shreds.

Remus gasps, dropping to his knees. The fur on his body shortens as it's pulled into his skin. His fangs shrink and dull. And suddenly, there is a boy shaking and panting, gripping the carpet as he exhales sputtering breaths.

"Remus!"

Sirius pulls him to his feet, unable to fight a grin. "It worked!"

"That was completely irresponsible! You could have been killed! I could have- I- You love me?"

"Wouldn't have worked if I didn't."

"But-"

"We were twelve. I saw you shirtless. Fancied you a bit, but you're one of my best mates. I couldn't- I forced it away. But I guess I didn't really."

"You're an idiot."

With a laugh, Sirius kisses him again. "So I've been told."


	14. Make Me a Match

"Tell me again, why did I let you talk me into this?" Sirius asks.

James rolls his eyes. "Because Lily trusts me to run her stupid matchmaking agency while she's visiting her parents, and I'm hopeless and need help," he answers. "Now, get your feet off the desk, Sirius. We're supposed to be professionals!"

With a groan, Sirius shifts his legs, placing his feet firmly on the floor. He leans forward, slumping. "Do people really use matchmaking agencies?" he ponders. "I've never met anyone who said they paid to have someone set them up."

"Hey, maybe it would work for you. When are you going to settle down and give me grandchildren, huh?" James teases.

"The thirty-second day of the thirteenth month," Sirius answers dryly.

Before James can answer, the door opens and a nervous young man enters. Sirius sits up straight, studying him, wondering if he's come here by mistake. His face is scarred, but he is quite handsome with his disheveled tawny hair and piercing amber eyes.

"Welcome to Cupid's Quiver," James says brightly, clapping his hands together and approaching the visitor. "We'll find the arrow for you!"

Sirius bites his knuckle to keep from laughing at the ridiculous line. He wonders how James can keep a straight face.

"I- Uh, does this actually work?" the man asks.

"That's what I was just wondering," Sirius murmurs, earning a withering glare from James. "I mean, of course it works!"

The man looks skeptical but nods and sits across from James, making his payment.

"Let's start with a few questions. Name?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Age? And please don't lie."

"Twenty-one," Remus answers as James types.

"Occupation?"

"Professor."

"Sexual orientation?"

Sirius notices the subtle pink creeping into the man's face. Remus clears his throat, shifting in his chair. "Bisexual."

"Do you have a preference?" James asks.

"I'd like to find a man."

James nods, entering the information. "All right. Basic info is good. Now, a few more questions. Hobbies and interests?"

…

"Match him with me," Sirius says as they lock up the shop.

"Who?"

"Remus Lupin."

James raises his brows. "All the times I've tried to set you up, and you've been so picky, but this one catches your eye?"

Sirius shrugs. He doesn't know what it is about him. Good looks and brains to match, maybe. Or the way he blushes so easily. Whatever it is, Remus Lupin has definitely caught his attention.

"You know Lily will kill me if I manipulate the system, right?"

"Are you telling me I have to do this properly?" Sirius demands with a huff. "Don't make me sign up for a matchmaking service! It's ridiculous."

James purses his lips, considering. After a moment, he shrugs. "Fine. I won't tell her if you won't."

"You have my word."

…

"I didn't expect to find a match so quickly," Remus admits, taking his seat across from James.

"These things usually take time," James agrees with a glance at Sirius. "But sometimes Cupid is kind."

Sirius snorts. James is a little too good at this.

"What's he like?" Remus asks curiously.

"Well, you can ask him yourself. You've matched with my associate here."

Remus turns to Sirius, his eyes wide. His cheeks flood with color. "I- I see. But why would _you_ need a matchmaking agency? You're gorgeous!" he says, and his blush darkens. "I mean- That was too forward. I am so sorry!"

"Don't worry," Sirius says with a wink. "I enjoy being told how gorgeous I am."

"Shall I arrange a date?" James asks.

"Yes!" Remus and Sirius say in unison.

…

God, Sirius shouldn't be this nervous. He's been on plenty of dates before.

But those hadn't really counted. He'd never had high expectations for any of those people, only a way to kill the loneliness.

He adjusts the sleeves of his shirt for the hundredth time, swearing under his breath. He's supposed to be cool and calm. And yet here he is, an absolute nervous wreck.

…

"Have you worked with the agency long?" Remus asks as their dessert arrives.

"I don't actually work there. James is engaged to the owner. I got recruited to help while she's away," Sirius explains. "And you? How long have you been teaching?"

"This is my first year. Ancient History," he answers. "My dad was a big history buff, so I guess I inherited his passion. It's just fascinating to watch the patterns throughout time. The phrase 'history repeats itself' is- I'm sorry. I'm rambling."

Sirius shakes his head. "No. I actually really like listening to you talk," he assures him.

"Really?"

Sirius nods, taking a bite of his cake. Chocolate on chocolate. Remus has good taste in desserts. "If you don't mind my asking, what made you choose a dating service? You're an attractive bloke, and you seem amazing."

God, he loves the way Remus blushes. It's so easy to get a reaction.

"I've never been in a relationship. Honestly, I don't know how to meet people," Remus says, nervously raking his fork over his plate.

"I've had a few relationships. Nothing deep or meaningful," Sirius says. "I never saw myself as the type to settle down. But maybe it's time."

"Settle down?" Remus chuckles, a smile tugging at his lips. "And here I thought I was forward for telling you that you're gorgeous."

Sirius laughs. "Obviously, we wouldn't settle down immediately. We'd have to make sure we won't kill each other first."

Remus nods. "Not killing each other is a good first step," he agrees. "I prefer living."

…

"I had fun tonight," Remus says as they linger outside his door.

"Me too."

Sirius bites the inside of his cheek, shifting his weight anxiously from foot to foot. Any other time, he'd try to go in with his date, end the night in the bedroom. He's never been one for convention, but now he finds himself wanting to do things properly.

"Can I take you out again?" he asks. "There's a concert in Wolverhampton on Saturday, if you're free. Music, coffee?"

Remus nods. "I'd like that," he says.

"Just, out of curiosity, how do you feel about kissing on the first date?"

"I've never been on a date, so I wouldn't know. But I'd like to find out."

Sirius leans in, placing a quick, chaste kiss on Remus' lips. "Well?"

"Kissing on the first date is very nice."

With a grin, Sirius pulls him closer, kissing him again, harder now.

…

"Well?" James asks as Sirius sits at his desk.

"I take back everything I said before. Matchmaking is wonderful!"


	15. Collection

_Written for Heroes Hunt (write about something sinister hiding behind a charming face) and Ultimate Patronus Quest (Frog: Write about Sirius Black)_

* * *

Remus groans, massaging his temples and staring at the empty glass before him. He's lost count of how many drinks he's had tonight. Not enough.

He can still see the crime scene so vividly in his mind. Lily Evans, an old friend of his, dumped in the park under the oldest oak tree. She had looked so peaceful, Remus almost could have imagined that she'd just been laying out and staring at the leaves above… He could have, at least, if her eyes hadn't been removed.

His dear friend has been reduced to just another victim, the third so far, in a string of murders plaguing London lately. Each victim had been missing a piece of their body, some sort of morbid trophy taken by the killer.

"You look like you could use another drink."

Remus looks up, his heart turning somersaults in his chest as Sirius Black sits across from him. He's as handsome and charming as ever with his soft grey eyes and that smile that could melt the coldest of hearts.

"You have no idea," Remus mutters.

"On me," Sirius assures him before calling to the bartender.

"I didn't realize you were back in town," Remus notes. "What happened to seeing the world?"

Sirius shrugs. "It got lonely after a while. Decided to come home," he laughs. "But enough about me. Detective, huh? Hell of a time to be on the force with all these horrific murders. James phoned me about Lily."

Remus shudders. He'd taken it upon himself to deliver the news to James. He'd held his best friend as he'd sobbed, his heart breaking even further.

Remus doesn't know how much more he can take. Alice Longbottom bottom had been the first. Her lips had been removed. Then came Lucius Malfoy, who had been scalped after death, his luxurious hair completely removed.

"Hell of a time," Remus agrees, gratefully accepting his drink and downing it quickly. "Just made detective two months ago, and this is my reward. A bunch of old classmates dead, and me on the case."

Sirius reaches across the table, taking Remus by the hand. "You poor thing," he whispers. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

Remus shakes his head. He doesn't have time to feel sorry for himself. "Just part of the job," he says.

"Yes, well, I'm here if you need me. I'm renting a little place in Bethnal Green, and-"

"We can't do this," Remus says. "I know how this will end. We'll fall in love again, just crash and burn. You know it. I know it. Let's just quit while we're ahead."

Sirius leans back in his chair, studying Remus. A smirk plays at his lips. "You always were too clever," he laughs. "The brains of the group. But if you change your mind…"

He leans in again and scrawls his address across a napkin before handing it to Remus. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon enough."

…

Remus wipes the sleep from his eyes as he sits up in bed. "Lupin," he says into his phone.

"Got another one," Kingsley Shacklebolt says. "Hope you weren't planning on getting any sleep tonight."

"Another? But the last ones have been days apart," he says. "This hasn't even been a full twenty-four hours."

"Something must have changed. Or maybe it's just a coincidence," Kingsley says before telling him the address. "Get down here quick."

…

Andromeda Tonks is positioned with the same care the others had been outside an antique shop. Like the others, she looks peaceful. It's only the hole in her chest that betrays the serenity of the scene.

Remus covers his mouth, trying not to gag. He doesn't think he'll ever get used to such things.

"Same guy," he says, kneeling down and examining the wound. "Sloppy removal, always postmortem."

Kingsley exhales deeply. "You knew her," he guesses. "If you need to be removed from the case-"

Remus shakes his head and climbs to his feet. "I'm fine. It helps if you have someone who knows the victims," he says. "Jesus, she just had a kid, too. A little girl."

Kingsley rests his hand on Remus' shoulder. "Same as always. The body was dumped. Our killer is thorough. Nothing left behind."

Remus nods, frowning deeply. It still bothers him that the time frame has changed. The shortest the killer had gone so far was three days between victims. For him to suddenly leave them two bodies in one day…

"It's like he's trying to get our attention," he says.

…

"Remus? It's four in the morning," Sirius grumbles, but he still opens the door. "What happened?"

"Another body. It's… Fuck, Sirius. It was Andi," Remus says, scrubbing his hands over his face.

The color drains from Sirius' face. "A different Andi, right? Not my cousin," he demands. "Remus? Tell me it wasn't-"

"It was," Remus mutters, and he catches Sirius when he nearly falls to the floor. "I'm sorry."

"What did he take?"

"Her heart."

Sirius inhales deeply, shaking his head. "Why would anyone hurt her? She always had a good heart," he chokes out, wrapping his arms tightly around Remus.

"I know. She-"

Remus pulls back, his eyes wide. "Say that again."

"What?"

"She always had a good heart," Remus says, and he feels as though something is falling into place.

He pulls out his mobile phone and punches in Kingsley's number.

"What's going on?" Sirius asks.

"Shacklebolt."

"What if the trophies aren't random?" Remus asks without preamble. "That's why he never takes the same thing twice."

He knows that he shouldn't talk so openly about this in front of Sirius, but Remus can't help himself in his excitement.

"Meaning what?" Kingsley asks.

"Meaning he's pretty particular about what he takes from each victim. Lily had gorgeous eyes. Lucius was vain about his hair. Alice had the sweetest smile. And Andi had the kindest heart," he explains. "There wasn't a connection before, but now there is. I mean, if I'm right, there could be. Our guy knows them, and he's targeting them to take things that he likes about them."

"We'll talk more about this in the morning. Get some rest, Remus."

Remus returns his mobile to his pocket.

"That's brilliant," Sirius says, taking Remus by the hand and pulling him close. "Look at you."

Remus swallows dryly. He knows that he doesn't need to be this close to Sirius. Sirius has always been his weakness, the only thing that could cloud his judgment. "I should go," he whispers.

"Just a little longer. I'll be gentle. I promise."

…

"We have a motive now. Possible motive," Kingsley says. "Good work."

Remus snorts. "Now we just have to find out who has the prettiest hands in London," he says dryly.

Kingsley shrugs. "It's not much to go on," he agrees. "But our psychologists are working to piece together a profile."

Remus nods, biting the inside of his cheek. He wishes it could be enough. But the killer is still out there. The killer is targeting people he knows. He can't bring himself to find peace in this progress, not until it's over.

…

Remus doubles over, emptying his stomach. This is too much, so much worse than the rest. James. His James. One of his closest friends, gone only a day after Lily. And to make matters worse….

"His- his-"

"Genitals," Kingsley supplies grimly. "The killer left a note."

Remus looks up, confused. It isn't like a serial killer to change things up, even a little. Leaving a note is a big change from the others.

"'Nearly there.'," Kingsley reads. "Looks like you were right."

"Nearly there? I don't… I don't understand."

"Maybe he's running out of things to admire. I'll get this to the lab. Maybe we'll get lucky."

…

"To James," Sirius says, lifting his bottle.

"To James," Remus echoes, drinking deeply.

He's so numb now, so hollow, that he doesn't care when Sirius begins to undress him.

…

The bodies pile up quickly. Gilderoy Lockhart, the famous novelist, is found with his teeth plucked out. Peter Pettigrew is dumped with his ears removed. Barty Crouch Jr., a promising future detective, has his nose cut clean off.

And then they stop. The murders just stop, and the city begins to breathe a little easier.

…

"It's been a month," Sirius says. "Isn't that good news?"

"In a sense. Except that we still don't know who was behind the murders."

"Jack the Ripper all over again," Sirius says, pouring Remus a drink. "How exciting."

"It isn't exciting. It's horrifying. He could strike again. So many families are going without justice or at least closure," Remus says, sipping his drink.

"Of course. I just meant the sensationalism is exciting. The scandal. The rest is tragic, of course."

Remus nods, blinking rapidly. His head begins to spin, and his stomach knots. "Sirius?"

"Don't worry. Just a sedative. Might leave a nasty headache, but-"

Remus doesn't hear the last of the sentence. The world grows black, and he collapses.

…

Remus wakes, his vision blurred. "Wha- What?"

He feels pressure against his wrists, groaning when he realizes he's bound.

"You must think so poorly of me," Sirius sighs. "Drugging you and all. Sorry about that."

"Sirius, what-"

Remus turns his head, his eyes wide. From one jar, Lily's green eyes peer at him. Beside it, a heart floats in some sort of liquid. He turns again. A mannequin wears horribly familiar white blond hair.

"You?"

"Me," Sirius says proudly. "Oh, it was so much fun! I always wanted these things. Father used to call me a covetous little boy. But now I have everything I ever wanted. Well, almost."

"Sirius, be sensible."

Sirius smiles at that, pulling out a long, sharp blade. "The others didn't get to witness what I did to them. They wouldn't have appreciated my work anyway. But you're special, Remus."

"Lily? James? Even Peter?"

"Not much attractive about dear Pete. But he was always such a wonderful listener, don't you think," Sirius laughs, stepping closer. He press the tip of the blade against Remus' head. "I saved you for last, you know. The final puzzle piece. You should be honored."

"Sirius, please, you can't!"

Remus screams as the blade presses in, breaking skin.

"I always loved your mind, Remus."


	16. The Best Medicine

_Written for the Marathon Competition (Tenth Mile, 1 of 4 AU fics)_

* * *

"Well, this is absolutely miserable," James says as they approach the hospital. "Here's to spending the day cleaning out bedpans."

Sirius shudders, trying not to gag at the thought. He supposes it could be worse. Volunteering is the only thing keeping them out of legal trouble at the moment. And if that means he has to handle bodily fluids… Well, at least he'll have gloves.

"We won't really have to do that, will we?" Peter asks quietly.

"God, I hope not," Sirius sighs. "Well, we should probably go before they report us as late. I don't fancy another stern talking to from Ole Minnie."

With a heavy heart, the three of them enter the hospital. It isn't fair. The weather is so perfect, and he'd much rather be out with his friends playing football at James' house. If only Severus hadn't gotten injured in their prank. How were they supposed to know someone was inside the classroom when they set off the fireworks?

…

"Here you are," the nurse whose name tag reads Pomona says, handing Sirius a book.

"What's this?"

"It's a book, Mister Black. Remus enjoys his books, but he can't quite hold them at the moment."

"What's wrong with him?" Sirius asks, curious as they come to a stop outside a room marked _Lupin._

Pomona clicks her tongue. "Poor dear was out camping with his father. Lyall went to get firewood. Some sort of animal attacked Remus. A wolf, maybe. Feral dog, most likely. Lyall barely managed to get the thing off the poor boy."

Sirius swallows dryly. He doesn't fancy the idea of sitting with someone who has been mangled. Still, he supposes it beats the alternative. "So, I'll be reading to him for an hour?" he asks.

Pomona nods. "One hour a day, five days a week, for a month."

"He's going to be in that long?"

"He's making progress, but there's a lot to do for him. Could be another two months, between the physical therapy and the plastic surgeons."

Pomona leads him inside. "Remus, dear. We have a visitor for you," she says sweetly. "This is Sirius."

The boy sits up, and Sirius feels his heart sink. His skin deeply scarred in most places. And yet, in spite of the damage, Sirius can't help but to notice how handsome he is.

"It was worse," Remus says shyly. "They just grafted my arms, so there's that."

Sirius takes a seat beside him. Pomona nods. "Well, I'll just leave you two, then," she says before seeing herself out.

"I'll understand if you want to transfer. I've had three volunteers already. They didn't like the sight of me, so they found someone else to sit with," Remus says.

"Pomona said you like to read?"

"Yes."

"I could read to you, then."

Remus shakes his head, wincing at the movement. Sirius notices the stitches over his neck. "It's been so long since I've had visitors aside from my mum and dad," he says. "You could just talk. Preferably about anything but the accident."

"I won't ask about the accident if you don't ask what I've done to have to volunteer," Sirius says.

Remus offers him a small smile. "Deal. A question for a question? You start."

"Favorite thing to eat?"

"Chocolate," Remus answers. "Do you play sports?"

"My mate, James, plays football. I'll help him practice."

"Had you pegged for a rugby player," Remus chuckles. "Good try."

Sirius smiles. "No thanks. I enjoy watching muscled lads, but I'd rather my contact with them be more intimate, if you know what I mean."

Remus blushes. "Me too."

Sirius' eyes widen. Cute, and fancies blokes. He shakes his head. James and Peter will never believe that he's managed to meet someone at a hospital. "What's your favorite book?"

"Too many. But I've been reading Poe a lot lately. Have you read much of his work?"

"I prefer films, actually," Sirius admits.

"And we were doing so well. You just had to break my heart, didn't you?" Remus teases.

And they go on like that for what feels like forever. When Pomona returns, Sirius doesn't want to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

Remus grins. "Dunno. Might stroll down to the pub. I'm quite a rolling stone."

Sirius snorts. "See you then."

...

"You're glowing!" James notes as they leave the hospital. "Are you pregnant?"

Sirius laughs. "I met a guy."

"How did you get so lucky?" Peter groans. "I had to sit through an old bloke telling me war stories all day."

"Mine just slept the whole time," James says. "Details, Sirius!"

"I don't have any yet. I'll let you know how it progresses."

…

"You brought me chocolate," Remus says, brows raised. "It's only our second date."

Sirius grins, taking his chair. "What can I say? I'm a gentleman."

"You're not just doing this because you feel sorry for me?"

"Of course not. Why would I?"

Remus sighs. "Even my parents look at me with pity," he explains. "The doctors and nurses. I'm a walking miracle, they say. The poor boy, they call me."

Sirius shakes his head. "No. It's only my second day, but I'm quite fond of you already."

Remus relaxes at that. "Oh. Sorry. I just…"

Sirius places his hand on the mattress. "I understand. Look. I brought _The Tell-Tale Heart._ It was the only Poe book they had in stock. Is that okay?"

Remus leans closer. "My favorite."

…

Days turn to weeks, and Sirius grows to care more and more for Remus. He watches him, the gradual progress and recovery.

They make plans and build dreams for when Remus gets out. And though it feels like forever, Sirius looks forward to it more and more with each passing day.

…

"You're still here," Remus notes.

"Of course I am."

"It's been a month. You're free."

Sirius shrugs. "And you're still in here. I can't just leave my boyfriend."

Remus' eyes widen. "Boyfriend?"

Sirius feels his cheeks burn. "Well, I mean. We are. Aren't we?"

Remus smiles and reaches out, taking Sirius by the hand. "If that's what you want, because it's what I do," he says quietly.

Sirius leans down. He wants to kiss Remus, but he knows that the surgeries aren't done and that he's still in pain. He settles for a chaste kiss upon his forehead.

"It's a good thing we've settled that," Remus notes.

"Yeah? Why?"

The door opens, and a couple walk in. The man has Remus' nose and tawny eyes. Sirius can see Remus' kind smile in the woman.

"Mum, Dad," Remus says. "This is Sirius. My boyfriend."


	17. A Virtuous Man

_Written for the Marathon Competition (3 of 4 AU fics) seven deadly sins!au_

* * *

Sirius steps in, his shirt unbuttoned and dark hair ruffled, his piercing grey eyes scanning the room. The embodiment of lust smirks, leaning casually against the wall. "Well? It must be awfully important if we're calling a meeting."

James straightens, grinning. "So good of you to finally join us," he says. "Some of us take pride in being on time. You're almost as bad as sloth."

Peter grumbles. "I was busy. My nap was very important," he yawns.

Bellatrix snarls, slamming her fist against the table. "Can we start this already?" she snaps, her nostrils failing. "The longer I'm stuck with you idiots, the more I want to fight."

"You always want to fight," Dorcas points out, cramming a biscuit into her mouth before immediately retrieving another. Judging by the pile of crumbs on the table before her, she's gone through several bags already.

"I want to fight, too," Marlene chimes in. "But it isn't fair. Wrath is a better fighter. I want to be like her. Or as rich as greed."

At his name, Lucius looks up from his pile of gold. Sirius wonders if it's actually necessary for him to keep his collection with him at all times. The money grows at an alarming rate, and he thinks that the weight of the gold will soon crush greed. "No one will ever be as rich as I am," he boasts.

James clears his throat. "We have a new assignment. Some of our charges have failed to sway him. We're afraid that he might be too virtuous to fall," he announces. "So they've brought in the absolute best. And you lot, too, I suppose. His name is Remus Lupin."

James waves a hand, and an image of the mortal appears. Sirius licks his lips, imagining the things he could do to him. Those golden eyes and tidy hair. The scars that lend him a rugged air.

"Too skinny," Dorcas calls. "He should eat more. Lots more."

"Scrawny thing wouldn't last two seconds in a fight," Bellatrix agrees.

Peter yawns. "Okay?" he says, resting his head on the table.

"So, sins! Do your worst! Obviously, I will go first," James says. "I'm in charge for a reason. So, the best should take his turn, and you guys won't even have to worry."

Marlene pouts. "I never get to go first. I want to go first! It would be so nice to be first for once," she sighs, defeated.

…

James returns, looking completely miserable. "I tried. Got him top marks on his exams, and the humble bastard didn't give in. He just smiled and returned to his studies," he announces. "He could have easily flaunted his success over the girl beside him who failed!"

Sirius grins, propping his legs on the table. "Better luck next time, mate. Need a quick shag for comfort?"

"Marlene. You're next," James announces, ignoring Sirius.

The embodiment of envy squeals, clapping her hands. She salutes before disappearing.

…

Marlene is in a foul mood when she appears again. "So many people had nicer things than he does," she says. "I whispered in his ear that he should have those things, that it isn't fair for others to get nice things when he has to have second-hand items. But he didn't care!"

Sirius feels a flutter in his stomach. He loves a good virtuous man or woman. They're always the sweetest to break. Most would give in upon facing the sin of envy. And yet….

"Bellatrix!" James barks. "Go!"

Bellatrix cracks her knuckles, fire in her eyes. "Child's play," she laughs.

…

It takes roughly ten seconds for Bellatrix to completely tear the room apart. Her fury is so great that even James swallows his pride and tries to hide.

"It should have worked! I spent all day working on his temper. I had people insult him! One boy even shoved him!" she fumes, punching a hole in the wall. "He _apologized._ That weak, disgusting little-"

"Greed?" James calls.

Lucius waves his hand, vanishing his gold. "Very well. There are many types of greed. I'm sure he will give in when I'm through with him."

…

Lucius is calm when he returns. Sirius almost believes that he's been successful. Greed takes his usual seat and resumes counting his coins. "I tried. Money? Not interested. He could have had it all, but when presented with dropped many, he sought out the owner. Upon failing, he donated it to _charity,"_ he sneers. "Power? Ugh. He didn't care. Had the chance to rise in rank at his university, and he declined to focus on his studies."

James looks like he's about to lose his cool. He paces, scowling. Sirius wonders if he's ever been so close to failure in his life. "Sloth?"

Dorcas looks up, her mouth stuffed with scones. She mumbles something, but it's hard to distinguish the words when food muffled them. Then she vanishes.

…

Dorcas is eating more than usual when she returns. "I tried. He snacks carefully. He does everything carefully and in moderation. A sip of wine. Just one little snack. Proper portions at dinner. Everything in moderation! Do people really still live like that?" she screams, stuffing an entire bar of chocolate into her mouth.

"Sloth? Sloth. Sloth! Peter!"

Peter wakes up, looking around with heavy eyes. "Sorry, what were we talking about? Must have dozed off again."

"Go. Make him lazy."

…

When Peter returns, he rests his head on the table with a yawn. "No luck, mate. He just wanted the be productive. No naps. No procrastination. It's disgusting, really. I kept telling him that school and work could wait. Did he listen? Of course not."

Sirius looks at each of the sins. All six have tried and failed. It's up to him now. He smirks. "Sins of the flesh are always the best," he calls before James can even speak. "Watch and learn, my friends."

…

"Oh! Excuse me," Remus says as he bumps into Sirius.

Sirius offers him his most charming smile. "Not at all. It was entirely my fault," he says, placing a hand on Remus' arm.

He sees the shiver that shoots through the boy's body, and he tries not to smirk. The others just whispered to him. If they had been smart, they would know that physical stimulation is key.

"Let me buy you a drink to apologize," Sirius offers.

"It's nothing, really. I couldn't-"

Another smile, and Remus is putty in his hands. "I insist."

…

When Remus sleeps, Sirius lingers over him, watching curiously. Such pure thoughts. It's ridiculous.

He reaches down, pressing his finger against Remus' forehead, smiling at how easily the dreams change.

Remus can see him in the other world. He can see Sirius splayed across the bed, wanting and waiting. He likes it. Sirius does, too, really.

Remus moans, his hips bucking. Sirius can feel his power growing stronger. He almost laughs. After all the failures, he never would have thought that it would be so easy for him to fall into temptation.

Another moan, and it's music to Sirius' ears. He can hear the desire, the need, the lust.

With a smirk, he vanishes.

…

"There you have it," Sirius announces, placing the orb on the table. "His sin. Not so virtuous now, is he?"

"Where are you going?" James asks as Sirius starts to walk away.

Sirius smirks, brows raised. "Oh, you know me. Once I have a taste of someone so pure, I need more," he says. "He's quite an animal in bed. The things he fantasizes… I'll have him completely depraved before it's over."


	18. Survive

_Written for the Marathon Competition (4 of 4 AU fics) zombie apocalypse_

* * *

Remus has grown tired of being outnumbered all the time. He can only perform so many miracles, and he's certain that he's close to his last.

At least twenty undead, and only one Remus. He doesn't like his odds, especially since he's low on ammo. Even as they approach, his mind is racing, grasping for a plan. If he can take out enough, maybe he can outrun the rest. Truthfully, he doesn't like his odds, but it's the best plan that he has.

He raises his pistol, firing. The first bullet misses its mark, and he swears loudly. Supplies are dwindling fast, and he can't afford to waste any bullets.

The second sinks into the undead woman's skull. Remus wonders if he'll ever grow used to seeing brains splatter. He hopes not. It's a depressing thought that someone could become immune to such gore.

Another shot, and he's lucky again.

"Steady," he tells himself. "Steady."

He takes aim, and he hesitates. He knows this one. "Sirius," he whispers.

* * *

 _Sirius grabs his hand. "We have to leave, Remus. Now. They… Fuck. They got James," he says, and Remus can see the tears in his eyes. "The city means we're just walking meals."_

" _Where will we go?" Remus demands._

 _It's the only place he's ever really known. The thought of running… He tries again and again to convince himself that it will be over soon. That the military will take care of it._

" _My uncle has a farmhouse a few towns over," Sirius answers._

 _Remus remembers it well. It was where Sirius had kissed him for the first time. He blushes at the thought._

" _Grab whatever you can carry. Only what you need," Sirius instructs._

* * *

Remus steps back. Hesitation will get him killed. He knows this. He's seen it happen to other survivors they've met along the way. But he never could have guessed how great the temptation would be.

Sirius snarls at him, his mouth dripping with blood. He takes a sluggish step closer, and Remus can see the tattered remains of his chest, the gaping hole where those things had feasted.

* * *

 _They don't risk a fire. No one knows how intelligence the undead are, and they have no intention of finding out._

" _It's going to be okay, Remus," Sirius says, and Remus has the feeling he's trying to convince himself as well._

* * *

Remus holds the pistol in trembling hands. "Don't make me do this!" he screams. "Please, don't make me."

But Sirius doesn't hear him. If he does, he doesn't care. He steps closer, a hand outstretched.

"Please…"

* * *

" _Run! I'll hold them off!" Sirius yells._

 _Remus hesitates but Sirius pushes him._

" _I'll find you, Remus. The farmhouse. I'll find you there."_

* * *

Remus can almost appreciate the irony. Here he is at the farmhouse. And Sirius has found him, as promised.

He tightens his grip, taking a deep breath. It's the right thing to do. Sirius wouldn't want to live like this.

* * *

" _I love you," Sirius says, pressing a quick kiss to Remus' lips. "Now go!"_

 _Remus wants to stay. He's afraid, and the thought of carrying on without his boyfriend when the world is in chaos is agonizing. But he knows that he has no choice. "Until we meet again."_

* * *

The gun fires, and Sirius drops. Remus wants to fall with him, to give up. But he can't. He can't let Sirius' sacrifice be in vain.

He fires another two rounds and sprints, narrowly dodging rotting fingers.

He has to survive. He doesn't want to anymore. But it's what Sirius would have wanted.


	19. Compromise

_For the Can You Make It To the End Challenge (Round Five: Sirius Black in a noncanon House at Hogwarts)_

* * *

"Watch where you're going, Black!" Potter sneers, elbowing Sirius as he passes.

Quick as a flash, Sirius draws his wand. "So help me, Potter, I will hex you into next week," he warns.

Potter snorts, eyes rolling. "That doesn't sound like something you would have learned at school. Hmm… I wonder who could have taught you dark magic? Mummy and Daddy?"

"Just leave it, James," Remus mumbles, catching Sirius' eye.

"If you insist," Potter grumbles.

Sirius scowls and keeps walking. It's weird to think that there was a time where he and James could have been friends. Against all odds, they could have been the amazing Slytherin and Gryffindor duo of Hogwarts. But, as time went on, the illusion shattered. Too many differences, too many conflicts. Now, there is nothing but resentment between them.

He turns, catching one more glance at Remus. At least Remus doesn't hate him.

Sirius feels a tingle in his chest.

He and Remus had fallen in love before the fallout with James. There had been a chance that they could have been amazing together, open and happy about their relationship. Now, they're stuck sneaking around.

…

"You could at least try to be civil to James," Remus says as he meets Sirius in their favorite secret passage.

"Did you tell James the same?"

"As it happens, I did."

Sirius snorts. "Bet that went over tremendously."

"It didn't."

"I didn't even call Evans a Mudblood. That was Severus."

"And you didn't say anything. You kept silent."

Sirius scowls. What was he supposed to do? There were already too many whispers about him for his friendship with the Gryffindor. Silence seemed better. Maybe, in retrospect, it had been a mistake.

"You're a good bloke, Sirius. I know that. I'm sure James knows that deep down."

"I'm a Slytherin. That's all James sees now. Just another enemy," Sirius says.

Remus brushes his thumb over Sirius' cheek. "I'll keep working on James. But you need to try, too."

"No point. He hates me. He always will. Your mate sure knows how to hold a grudge."

Remus pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to his lips. Sirius closes his eyes. Whatever is wrong in his life, at least he has Remus. For now, at least.

But Sirius doesn't want to think about that. He doesn't want to think that their time at Hogwarts is nearing its end, and one day, in the not so distant future, they won't have their little hideouts for safety.

But, for now, Remus is his. For now, that's all that matters.

"I'll ignore James if you can convince him to ignore me," Sirius offers. "Best I can do."

"Maybe it will be enough."

Sirius hopes that it will be.


	20. Fire and Ash

Remus feels the ground quake. He grabs onto the nearest stable thing he can find. Sirius.

"It's nothing, love," Sirius assures him.

The earth has been restless over the past several days, and nothing has come of it. He wants to believe Sirius, wants to believe that there is nothing to fear. But Remus can feel it in his bones. Something is different today.

He has heard whispers throughout the town. Talk from the soothsayers of Pompeii. Talk of the wrath of the great Vulcan to rain down upon their home in the near future.

Trembling, he grabs Sirius by the wrist, pulling him from his home. In the streets, he almost regrets his choice. Perhaps it would have been better to stay inside.

The mountain gives a great tremble, ash and smoke pouring from it into the sky. Remus holds Sirius tighter.

"We have to flee. Now!" Remus says, watching as fire flows from the mountain.

"What have we done to anger the gods?" Sirius asks, his eyes wide. He does not budge.

"Sirius! Now!"

Their home is in chaos. Others have fled their homes, and the marketplace is a sea of panicked bodies. Moving is not easy. Remus stumbles over a small child, falling to the ground.

"Remus!"

Sirius pushes through the crowd until he reaches him.

"You should not have turned back!" Remus snaps, but he is grateful when Sirius helps him to his feet.

"I would rather die than be without you," Sirius says firmly. "Together. Everything together. Always."

Remus scowls. He wants to tell Sirius that he is a sentimental fool, that emotions have no place tragedy. Instead, he throws his arms around him, burying his face in his chest, crying. Around him, ash falls and people scream, but he has Sirius, and he thinks that maybe that is enough.

"We must get to the shore," Sirius says, his panic seeming to fade. He is the calm, confident man that Remus loves again, the main who always has a plan. "We can find a boat and flee."

Remus swallows dryly, glancing over his shoulder. The fire flows from Vesuvius like water, destroying everything in its path. He's never seen such a thing.

He clings to Sirius, taking several deep breaths to try and calm himself. It doesn't work.

"Remus, my love. We must go."

Slowly, unsteadily, Remus nods. Now is not the time to panic. Sirius takes his hand, and they begin their slow trek through the crowd.

"My baby! Has anyone seen my baby!"

"Pompeii is falling!"

"Lucius? Lucius!"

Remus wants to cover his ears. It would be easier to be strong if he could shut out the noise.

Another boom, another great tremor in the earth. Remus stumbles, but Sirius keeps a hold on him.

"We'll never make it," Remus whispers.

Sirius looks at the crowd before him. He seems to reach the same dark conclusion. He nods. "Stay with me," he whispers.

"Together. Always."

…

The screams still fill the air. Those closer to the angry mountain have long since died as the fire covered everything in its path. Remus sits on the steps, holding Sirius' hand in his, waiting.

"It will be an honor to die at the hands of the gods," Sirius says quietly. "And an even greater one to die with the man I love."

Remus nods. The liquid fire continues to ooze. Its terrible flood creeps closer. Above him, the sky is white, no light from the heavens able to penetrate the heavy ash.

The marketplace is still crowded with panicked villagers. Remus can only hope that some of them have made it to safety.

The great fire is nearly upon them. Remus can feel his skin blister, even at this distance. Sirius holds him closer. "Together, my love. Together."

And their lips meet. Suddenly, it does not matter that Vulcan's fury is upon them. Suddenly, it does not matter that his body feels as though it is covered in flames.

He kisses Sirius, and he does not pull away, even as the fiery flood washes over them.


	21. Only Here For the Cake

_For Camp Potter (Archery, week one: Write about someone who has a fear of commitment)_

 _Word count: 2016_

* * *

"Why are you wearing a suit?" Remus asks suspiciously, folding his arms over his chest.

Sirius grins, adjusting his tie before turning away from the mirror. "Why aren't you?" he counters. "We have a wedding to attend."

Remus groans in frustration, pinching the bridge of his nose. He doesn't bother to tell Sirius that they haven't been invited to any weddings. There wouldn't be a point. Crashing Lucius and Narcissa's wedding had been a good laugh that even Remus could go along with. But then it continued more and more. The past year, Sirius has waltzed into ten different wedding receptions with nothing else on his mind but cake and a men or woman to take home with him for the night.

"Why are you still doing this?" he asks. "Doesn't it get old?"

Sirius smirks and approaches him, poking Remus' nose playfully. "Old? Not at all. Who could ever tire of dancing, cake, and a happy ending?"

"You could always settle down," Remus suggests, trying to keep his tone level and hide the hopeful plea in the words. "You can have a happy ending with someone who bakes you cakes and dances with you at home."

Sirius shudders. His position on committed relationships is well known. Why settle when you can party forever. "Really, Remus, how do you come up with this stuff?" he laughs, affectionately ruffling Remus' hair. "That's like saying James should give up any chance of becoming a professional Quidditch player to start a family."

"Well… He did…"

Sirius shrugs. "Well, I have no intentions of giving up my player days," he says. "Now, come on! I set a suit out for you."

With a sigh, Remus pushes past him, pausing to glance over his shoulder at Sirius. He knows that it's a losing battle. No matter how much he tries, Sirius will never see him.

…

"Who's wedding is this?"

"Gilderoy Lockhart and Rita Skeeter's," Sirius answers proudly as they slip into the reception area.

Remus sputters, his head jerking from side to side as he takes in the decorations. Of course. The setup is far too elegant to just be an average person's. And, he supposes the ice sculpture of Gilderoy next to the punch bowl should give it away.

"How did you manage this?" he whispers, trying not to draw attention to them. He imagines the security here has to be ridiculously tight. "He's an award winning novelist, and she's one of the most well known controversial journalists! We can't just crash the-"

Sirius presses a finger to Remus' lips, making a soft shushing sound. Remus waits for him to offer an explanation, something that can calm his nerves. Instead, Sirius just grins. "I dunno. I just walked in. You saw me. I managed it perfectly fine."

"If we get caught-"

But Sirius has already lost interest in him. A pretty woman with dark hair has caught his attention, and he abandons Remus in her favor.

Remus wonders why he still does this. Sirius has made it clear that he will never stop crashing. But there's no reason for Remus to follow along. The novelty faded after that first wedding, and he's found himself regretting each crash after.

But he knows his weakness. He can never say no to Sirius. No matter how much he wishes Sirius would stop, no matter how much he tries to convince him that there's no more to live than this, no matter how much he says this one will be the last, he can never just let Sirius go alone. He justifies it by telling himself that Sirius will need someone reasonable by his side when he finally runs into trouble. But, really, it's just because he's waiting for Sirius to ask him to dance.

…

"You need to leave."

Remus feels his heart skip a beat when he hears those words. He turns, and he isn't surprised that a security guard has found Sirius. Slowly, carefully, he walks over, praying that Sirius will avoid doing something stupid for once in his life.

"Why? The punch is delightful!" Sirius insists. "Have you had a cup? You, uh… Whatever your name was. Why don't you go fix our scary friend here a cup?"

The girl he's been talking to scowls. Whether it's from Sirius not remembering her name or from being dismissed, Remus isn't sure. She stalks away, and Remus notices that she definitely does not head to the refreshment table.

"I'm asking you nicely. Please leave," the security guard says. "Mr. Lockhart doesn't like for me to make a scene, but if I have to drag you out, I will."

"Darling!" Remus calls, quickening his pace before Sirius can find something smart to say. "Darling, we got the wrong venue. This isn't Frank and Alice's wedding."

Sirius looks at him, dumbstruck. Slowly, the confusion melts away. He lets out a laugh and wraps an arm around Remus. "Well, that would explain why we couldn't find them when he came in," he says.

"We missed the actual wedding," Remus continues. "Had to stop and fix a flat. Come along, dear. Maybe we'll have a chance to make it time."

The guard doesn't look convinced. Remus doesn't blame him since he's always been a terrible liar. Luckily, he doesn't press them. Maybe he's just relieved that there won't be a fight.

Remus offers him an apologetic smile before pulling Sirius along and out of the reception.

"I had that!" Sirius pouts as they walk to the car. "If you had given me five minutes-"

"I'd probably be rushing you to the hospital right now," Remus says dryly. "Why do you keep doing this? If you're that desperate for a one night stand, go to a club. Plenty of horny singles to be found."

"It's not about the sex! It's the adrenaline! I know you feel it too," Sirius insists.

Remus sighs. He feels a lot of things right now, but adrenaline is definitely not one of them. "You're impossible!" he snaps. "What are you so afraid of? Commitment isn't some terrible thing. It's actually quite lovely, if you'd actually give it a chance!"

He doesn't bother to let Sirius answer. He knows that Sirius won't give him a proper answer. He'll laugh it off, make the whole thing into a joke. Remus doesn't think he has the patience to listen to it.

He opens the car door, sliding behind the wheel. Sirius joins him a moment later. For once, he looks somber, but he doesn't speak as Remus starts the car or for the rest of the ride home.

…

"How's it feel?" Remus asks. "You're actually going to a wedding you've been invited to."

Sirius scowls as he fixes his tie. "It's rubbish. Benjy and Emmeline are nice and all, but it's more fun to be around people you'll never see again."

Remus lets out a weary sigh. "You really are an idiot. You know that, don't you?"

"So I've heard. Why does it bother you so much, Remus?"

Remus swallows dryly. He looks pointedly away, unable to meet Sirius' gaze. It should be obvious. Maybe it would be if Sirius would stop and realize that Remus is more than a flatmate, more than a friend. "Doesn't matter," he grumbles before turning away.

"Remus!"

But he doesn't let Sirius finish. He doesn't think that he can handle it right now.

…

Remus sits against the wall, watching the other guests dance gracefully along. Emmeline looks so happy as Benjy spins her.

"You really want a reason?"

Remus glances to his left to find Sirius there, grinning sheepishly and holding out a glass of wine. Remus accepts it, taking a sip.

"I do want that," Sirius admits, sitting down beside him and gesturing at the loving couples. "It's beautiful. But it's also terrifying."

"How is love terrifying?" Remus wonders.

"Commitment. Actually promising to be with someone for the rest of your life. It scares me to death," Sirius explains.

Remus looks at him, surprised. He's brought up the subject many times in the past. Sirius has always laughed it off and offered ridiculous excuses. He's always assumed that it would be a mystery.

"My family… They're always big on weddings, vows, tradition. But I've never seen it followed through. Can't think of an aunt or uncle that hasn't strayed. I'm pretty sure my cousin Bellatrix shags her boss more than her husband. It's scary, okay? I don't know if Blacks can even be faithful to their partners."

Remus softens. He had known there would be a serious reason, but he had never expected something so raw, so heartbreaking. He takes Sirius by the hand. "You know your family doesn't define you, right? You ran away and distanced yourself from them, so surely you realize this."

Sirius sighs and leans forward. His eyes follow Benjy and Emmeline's movements, and Remus notices a soft of longing in his gaze. "What if it's genetic? What if there's something in us that actually makes it impossible for us to actually commit to one person?" he asks softly. "I don't want to even try because I know it won't work. Better to just go from person to person, having fun. Maybe it's lonely in the long run, but that's all I can do. I look at you, and I want to try, but it scares me to death!"

Remus drops his wine glass. "Me? You mean, you know?"

"Of course. How could I not? But it's easier to deny it. I'm sorry if it hurts you, but it's better than being with you and completely destroying you."

Remus moves his hand to Sirius' cheek. "I believe in you. Do you not understand that? And I know that there's always a chance that a relationship won't work out, but I would be willing to try for you."

Sirius swallows. He closes his eyes, and Remus waits for him to shut down, to pretend that they never had such a serious conversation. "What if you're setting yourself up for heartbreak?"

"For you, I'll take that chance," Remus whispers. "Dance with me."

Sirius hesitates before nodding and taking Remus by the hand. "If you're sure."

"I am."

…

"Why are you looking at wedding announcements?" Remus asks, taking the newspaper from his boyfriend's hands. "No more crashing."

Sirius pouts. "Remus, do you understand that weddings have cakes? I want cake," he says, taking the newspaper back and opening it to the announcements section.

"I'll bake you one," Remus offers.

Sirius pokes his tongue out at him. "You're no fun. Remember what I said about the adrenaline?"

Remus sighs. He's always known that Sirius is impossible, but sometimes it amazes him just how ridiculous his boyfriend can be. "You really need adrenaline that badly?"

"It's like oxygen for me."

Remus snorts. Really, Sirius is the most dramatic person he's ever met. As annoying as it is sometimes, he finds it endearing. "Fine. We can eat cake while rollerblading downhill," he suggests. "How's that?"

"That sounds unsafe."

"So does crashing a wedding. Remember the security guard? You could have gotten your face broken," Remus points out.

Sirius scowls, but his expression softens only seconds later. "Rollerblading downhill?"

"Could be fun."

…

"Are you nervous?" Lily asks, fixing Remus' suit. "It's okay to be nervous. I almost threw up when I was getting ready to marry James."

"Surprisingly, no."

He wonders if Sirius is okay. Over the past two years, his fear of commitment has become nothing more than a distant memory. But this isn't just dating. This is such a big commitment. Part of him is a fraud that Sirius might panic and run.

Lily grins and opens the door. "After you," she says.

…

"Look at you," Remus laughs as he and Sirius share their first dance. "Married. How's it feel?"

Sirius presses a kiss to his lips. "Like I'm going to have cake and dancing forever," he answers.

Remus snorts. "All you care about is cake, isn't it?"

"And dancing. And you," Sirius adds, a playful grin tugging at his lips. "Always you."


	22. Center of the Ring

_For the Alphabet Competition (elephant) and Climb to the Top of Mount Potter Challenge (healthy)_

* * *

He had always dreamt of running away and joining the circus. Given the tensions at home, a life on the road, surrounded by fire eaters and acrobats seemed like a glamorous life.

Shoveling waste left behind by the elephants, however, is not quite glamorous. Still, Sirius thinks as he sets the shovel aside and admires the grey beasts, it's much better than being home, listening to his parents spread their malicious words.

"So, you're the new one," a voice calls.

Sirius turns, his heart skipping a beat when he sees Remus Lupin, the crowd's favorite. Sirius has found himself watching the handsome man more often than he would like to admit. It isn't just his good looks that draws Sirius in. Known as the Master of Beasts, Remus has a wild air about him.

"Sirius," Sirius says quietly. "I already know who you are. Don't think there's anyone in Europe who doesn't."

Remus chuckles and moves closer, pressing a scarred hand to Mimi the elephant's front legs. She lets out a trumpeting sound before moving her trunk over and patting Remus on the head. "Wild dogs were my first love," Remus says quietly. "Then I moved up. Dad nearly had a heart attack when he found me wrestling with wolves in the back yard. But, really, all animals seem drawn to me."

"Humans, too," Sirius says boldly.

Remus chuckles. "I wish. Humans never seem to want to get close," he says, his tawny eyes sweeping over Sirius' body. "At least, not out there. In here is different."

"I wouldn't mind getting close."

Another chuckle. Remus pulls away from Mimi and steps closer to Sirius. "We'll see if you stick around. Most people grow bored of shoveling dung after a few shows," he says. "Stick around, and we'll see if you really want to get close."

…

"Mimi, you've already eaten yours. Don't eat Pascal's too!" Sirius reprimands.

It's been nearly a month on the road. He's advanced in his duties and is now in charge of anything dealing with the elephants. It's strange, but he feels closer to them now than he ever has to his own family.

"Soon you'll be part of the act," Remus calls, brushing fur from his shirt as he joins Sirius.

Sirius shakes his head. It's a nice thought. He would love to be in the ring among all the action. But it seems impossible.

"She would probably let you on her back," Remus continues. "Elephants are nice and all, but an elephant with a rider would draw a larger crowd."

"I could never-"

Before Sirius can finish his sentence, Remus pulls a ladder from the storage. He positions it near Mimi and gestures. Sirius swallows. It's absolutely mad. He isn't part of an act. He's just someone behind the scenes, content with keeping the elephants happy and healthy.

"I really shouldn't."

"Nonsense. Look at her. She's waiting."

Sirius studies Mimi. As strange as it may seem, Remus is right. The elephant seems to have an expectant, almost impatient look in her eyes.

Hesitantly, Sirius climbs the ladder and slides onto her back. It feels strange, but not terribly uncomfortable.

"Go on, girl," Remus instructs.

Mimi trumpets and stamps her feet before taking a step. Sirius gulps, realizing too late that there is nothing that he can hold onto for support. He takes a deep breath, his heartbeat so fast that it's almost painful.

But Mimi is careful. Each step she takes is slow, almost calculated. "This isn't so bad," Sirius laughs.

"Pascal would probably try to throw you and stomp on you. He's a bit temperament," Remus calls.

"Pleasant."

"That's the circus life."

…

It takes another month, but, with Remus' help, riding atop an elephant almost feels like second nature to Sirius. It makes him want to write home and tell them about his great adventures. He knows that his family would burn the letter without opening it, so he keeps his dream to himself.

…

"What's this?" Sirius asks, surprised to find Albus, the ringmaster in the elephant quarters with Remus.

"Remus has told me that you should be part of the show," Albus answers. "An elephant rider? We had one once, but she felt that psychic readings were more her style."

Sirius looks at Remus, incredulous. It's wonderful, but so insane. "I- It's just something I tried for fun," he says.

"He's a natural," Remus adds. "You should have seen him, Albus. He and Mimi were as in tune as my wolves and me."

"Madam Malkin will have you fitted for a suit," Albus says. "You'll be on tomorrow."

With a bright grin, the ringmaster takes his leave. Sirius stares after him, jaw slack. "Did he say tomorrow?" he asks.

"He did."

For a moment, Sirius feels as though he may faint. He slides to the floor, taking a deep breath. Remus joins him, taking his hand.

"At least you a day's warning. I learned that I would be performing about three hours before I had to enter the ring. You'll be fine."

He takes Sirius by the hand. Sirius stares at him, a sudden flutter in his stomach. He can't help but to smile. "You really think so?"

"Of course. Worst case scenario, you get trampled to death before a live audience."

Sirius snorts. "Thanks for that."

…

Mimi walks gracefully along. Sirius feels as though he might vomit, but he somehow finds a way to keep his stomach contents down as he waves and beams at the crowd.

He's done it. This is the life he had imagined when he'd left home months ago.

…

"Maybe you could do a handstand next time."

Sirius looks up at Remus, rolling his eyes. "You move a bit fast."

Remus chuckles. "Not really. I made you wait, didn't I? Could have had you when you first started, but that wasn't proper."

"Well? Was it worth the wait?"

"Come back to my trailer after you've settled in for the night. We'll figure it out over tea."


	23. Scrawled Across His Wrist

_Writing for Camp Potter (History Appreciation: Sirius Black), Acrostic Challenge (S: soulmate!au), and Friends Competition (TOW Phoebe's Husband)_

 _Word Count: 1120_

* * *

"Show me!" Regulus says impatiently, reaching for his brother's arm.

Sirius pulls away quickly. "Already told you, Reg," he snaps. "I don't have a soulmate. There's nothing on my wrist."

He wishes that the lie would be enough for his brother. Perhaps a normal sibling with laugh and agree that no one would ever want to be Sirius' soulmate. Unfortunately, Regulus is a little too smart for that. He can see right through Sirius.

"Of course. That's why you've suddenly decided to start wearing long sleeves," he snorts. "Let me see. Don't tell me it's Irma. As in Pince. You'd make ugly babies."

Sirius sighs. "Worse," he says grimly, lifting his sleeve up just enough for the tidy handwriting to be visible.

 _Remus._

Sirius isn't an expert, but he's certain that there aren't any women named Remus. Regulus stares, eyes wide. He's reached the same conclusion.

"Father will kill you if he finds out," he says quietly.

Sirius rolls his eyes. Leave it to Regulus to point out the obvious. "I figure I can keep it hidden a little while longer," he says. "Just until I get to Hogwarts. Mother has some sort of concealing potion I can use, if I can just find a way to steal a bottle."

Regulus smirks. "Are you asking me to create a diversion?"

"I could never-"

"Don't worry. I've got you."

…

Remus stares at the untidy scrawl across his wrist. _Sirius._ It's a nice enough name, he supposes. But he's still shaking when his father discovers it.

"Sirius?" Lyall asks. "Like the Black boy?"

Remus shrugs. He's never heard the name, but it doesn't surprise him that his father has. After all, his father seems to know everyone in the world, or, at least, the Ministry. But that word confirms it. _Boy._

"Well, I don't much like the family," Lyall says. "But I suppose you can't really judge a person by their name.".

"You aren't…" Remus trails off, clearing his throat. "You aren't mad that it's a bloke?"

"If he's your soulmate, it isn't my business what else he is. As long as he's good to you whenever you finally meet him," Lyall assures him, ruffling Remus' hair. "I just want my son to be happy."

…

"You're not Remus, are you?" Sirius asks the boy with messy dark hair.

"Remus? Never heard of him. I'm James."

Sirius feels somewhat relieved and maybe a little disappointed. He's never really looked at blokes before, but this one looks like the type he'd go for. He can see the mischief in his hazel eyes and coy grin.

"This Remus bloke. Friend of yours?" James asks.

Sirius feels a flicker of panic but quickly calms himself down. It shouldn't matter that a boy's name is on his wrist now. His parents aren't around to find out. There will be no endless lectures about marriage, duty, and continuing the Black name for another generation.

He holds up his arm, showing the tidy name. "Not exactly," he laughs.

"Well, maybe we'll find him," James says, clapping Sirius on his back. "In the meantime, if you find a girl named Lily, let me know."

"Pretty name."

James swoons, a stupid smile on his face. "It is, isn't it? A flowery name. I'll bet she's as sweet and delicate as a flower."

"Well, since Remus was a wolf in the old stories, I hope his name isn't a reflection of his character," Sirius says.

James snorts, nudging Sirius with his elbow. "Mate, if you want to shag wolves, I'm not judging."

"Oi!"

…

"Black, Sirius."

Remus' attention catches at that name. He's spent months staring at his wrist, trying to imagine what his soulmate would look like. His father showed him books with portraits of the old families in it, so he isn't surprised to find a boy with pale skin, dark hair, and a regal air striding up to the stool now.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat booms.

There's a heavy silence across the room, most notably at the Slytherin table. Of course. Remus remembers what his father told him. There has never been a Black in any House but Slytherin.

 _You can't really judge a person by their name._

His father was right. Remus can't wait to write to him and tell him the news.

He feels his cheeks grow warm at that thought. He's already invested his thoughts in this boy, yet he doesn't even know Sirius or if he would even accept that they are soulmates.

With a broad grin, Sirius returns the Sorting Hat to the stool. Remus notices his eyes flicker across the line of still waiting first years. He can't help but wonder if Sirius is searching for him too.

He shakes his head. His heart is rushing in, and, really, it has no business rushing. Not about something like this.

Still, his eyes seem stuck to the boy. Though Remus hasn't even officially met Sirius, he can't help but hope that he makes a good impression.

…

"Lupin, Remus."

Sirius looks up at the name. His thumb brushes absently across his wrist. _Remus._

Honestly, he didn't think he would get so lucky. What were the odds that Remus would be starting Hogwarts the same year?

The boy stumbles forward, and Sirius smiles. Tawny hair, a serious, determined expression on his face. Remus Lupin doesn't seem like the type he'd normally go for, but Sirius isn't one to question destiny.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Sirius laughs to himself. "Better and better," he muses, his voice barely a whisper.

He moves over to offer Remus a spot. If his soulmate notices, he doesn't make any indication of it. He takes a seat next to the Evans girl- Lily, the girl who threatened to pour acid over James' name upon finally meeting him.

Sirius shrugs. He'll have plenty of time to get close to Remus. After all, they share a dormitory now.

…

"So, you're my soulmate?"

Remus nearly drops the picture of his parents at the voice. He turns to find Sirius Black standing before him, a bright smile on his lips. Remus nods, holding his arm up so that Sirius can read the name on his wrist. Sirius does the same.

 _Remus._ There it is. His name, scribbled across the boy's wrist. It's the final confirmation that Remus needs.

"Now, I just have to figure out how to make you fall in love with me, I suppose. Although, with these good looks, what more do you need?" Sirius laughs. "Long walks on the beach? Trips to Paris? Italian dinners? Chocolate?"

"Chocolate is nice," Remus says, unsure what to make of this strange boy.

Sirius claps his hands together excitedly. "Brilliant! James, mate! Got any leftover chocolate?"


	24. Only Choice

_For the Acrostic Challenge (O, Olympian!au)_

* * *

 _O, great Apollo._

Sirius sits on his throne at Olympus, the sudden prayer catching his attention. He's tried to stay out of the affairs of mortals. After all, if he swooped in and healed every sickness, Lucius, the latest holder of Thanatos' mantle, would grow upset with him.

But this voice is so familiar. Sirius has listened to Remus' prayers for years. He's always tried not to play favorites, but his heart is so easily swayed by those tawny eyes. Sirius has watched him grow. He's guided his hand with the bow, sent him visions to foretell disaster, healed him of illnesses that would have killed him.

With a sigh, the holder of Apollo's mantle listens.

 _Heal me, Apollo. The physicians cannot. Please, Apollo. You have guided me so much in my life. Have mercy on me now._

Sirius closes his eyes, locating his follower. He immediately wishes he had been deaf to the pleas. The jagged cuts that rip into Remus' body are enough to break his heart. He could easily heal his body. But it's deeper than that.

Those are not wounds made by an animal or a blade. Apollo would recognize Lycoan's marks anywhere. He's tried so many times to reverse the monster's damage on his victims in the past.

It's hopeless. There is nothing he can do. Remus will not die from the attack. Not yet. But his fate will be worse than death. He will transform from man to beast, just as Lycoan had.

 _Apollo, have mercy._

…

"I have heard your prayers, Remus," Sirius tells him.

The mortal draws back in surprise. Sirius is almost offended. Then again, this body hardly does his godly form justice. He can forgive him.

"You're?"

"I am."

It feels strange to be so close to him now. He's only ever allowed himself to admire Remus from afar. After Hyacinthus, Sirius has been so afraid of bringing a mortal into his life again.

"Can you heal me?"

"I'm sorry."

The look of disappointment in Remus' eyes is too painful. Sirius looks away quickly. He takes a deep breath.

"I'm going to become just like him?" Remus whispers, his voice breaking.

"I can't heal you, but I can offer another solution."

"What is it?"

"There have been many that I've loved in the past," Sirius says without thinking. Judging by the way Remus' eyes widen at _loved,_ Sirius guesses that he's picked up on it. "I was reluctant to part with them."

"And you transformed them," Remus says quietly.

Sirius chances a glance at him. Remus is surprisingly calm about the prospect. "Yes," he answers. "I transformed them so that I would never have to say goodbye. Not really. I only regret that I never had the chance to truly know you, Remus."

Remus is silent for a moment. He shifts his gaze to trees that surround them. Sirius assumes he's wondering what sort of plant he will become. "You care for me?"

"Gods aren't supposed to play favorites, but yes. I could never let myself ignore you, yet I could never bring myself to appear to you. I've lost so many people that way."

"Will it be a better fate?"

"I will take you to my oracle at Delphi. You will be cared for by my followers, and I will always watch after you."

Remus closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath. This must be a strange decision for him. After all, Sirius so rarely had the opportunity to actually give them a choice. The god waits, studying the mortal.

Yes, he should have appeared to Remus much sooner. There's could have been a love story as great as Ares and Aphrodite, a legend to be passed around until the end of time. Instead, Remus Lupin will just be another ordinary mortal who lived an ordinary life. To the rest of the world, he will have died a mysterious, yet still ordinary death.

"Will it hurt?"

"It's like falling asleep."

…

Remus' body begins to change first. His toes lengthen and thin, forming roots as his legs merge into a trunk. Sirius takes the opportunity while he can. He cups Remus' face in his hands, smiling sadly. "We could have been great," he whispers before pressing his lips to the mortal's lips.

He doesn't move for several moments. When he finally pulls away, the transformation is complete. A new laurel tree stands by the spring.

…

"Melpomene," Sirius calls.

The muse of tragedy appears before him dutifully. "Yes, Lord Apollo?"

"Find a great playwright," Sirius instructs. "Whisper in his dreams about a mortal that Apollo loved dearly, a mortal doomed to become a monster. Tell him that Apollo saved him and blessed him to live on forever inside a laurel tree."

…

Years later, he hears the story. It has changed so much and has become so different from the truth. Remus, the man that Apollo favored, has become a nymph named Daphne who fled from Apollo.

Sirius should be upset, he supposes. But that's the problem with mortals. They never really get the stories right.

He knows the truth.

He sits at his laurel tree, the book open in his hand, a smile on his lips. "You would have made a rather interesting nymph," he laughs.

And though there is no breeze, the leaves rustle softly, almost as though the tree is laughing.


	25. Chocolate and Handcuffs

_For Hogwarts_

 _Honeycomb (Police Officer!au)_

 _Love in Motion (RemusSirius)_

 _Television Show of the Month, VeronicaCheryl Mars (Dick Casablancas: Sirius Black, getting drunk, waves)_

 _960 words_

* * *

"Excuse me… Officer Black?"

Sirius and James exchange glances as the young man approaches them. James pointedly clears his throat, offering Sirius a grin. "I, uh… I'm sure I have paperwork or something to do," he says with a wink before dashing off.

When the man gets closer, Sirius recognizes him. "Lupin," he says. "Out of the hospital, then?"

The young man owned a sweet shop that got broken into a few weeks back. Lupin had been in the shop when the perp made his move. Sirius and James found him, a mess of bruises and cuts all over his body, nodding in and out of consciousness.

"Call me Remus," the man says, a warm smile brightening his amber eyes. "Please."

"Okay, Remus. What can I do for you?"

"I, uh… I wanted to give you this. To say thank you," Remus says, holding up a pink and white striped box. "It's for your partner too, I guess."

Sirius opens the box curiously. Chocolate stars are nestled in thin paper that matches the box.

"My special recipe," Remus adds. "Sea salt and caramel for some. Vanilla fudge. Just… Thank you."

Sirius stares at the chocolate in confusion. It isn't the first someone has offered them a gift to express their gratitude, but this feels different somehow. He shifts his attention back to Remus, jaw slack as he tries to remember how to say thank you.

Remus pats Sirius' shoulder, a dusty pink warming his cheeks. "Thank you for your service, Officer Black."

Before Sirius can respond, Remus hurries away. Curiously, Sirius plucks a chocolate from the box, popping it into his mouth with a small moan. "So good."

"Well? When's the wedding?" James asks, returning. He reaches into the box, grabbing a sweet and nibbling it. "From his shop?"

"There's no wedding. He was just saying thank you," Sirius grumbles.

"To you… Even though we were both on the scene," James says with a smirk.

Sirius rolls his eyes. Maybe James has a point, but he isn't willing to admit it aloud. "Don't you have something else to do? Maybe go pester Shacklebolt?"

"Nah. He's scary. Last time, he put me on traffic duty for a week."

Sirius grins, nudging his partner and best friend. "Come on. It's time to go, anyway."

…

"You know what?" Sirius says, drinking deeply from the bottle. It's his third or fourth for the night… Maybe it's his fifth. Everything blurs, and he can't keep up. "I'm gonna go right up to Sugar Moon, and I'm gonna… I'm gonna tell Remus Lupin that he has pretty eyes."

James snorts. "Sure, mate. And I'm going to marry the Queen."

"You think I won't?"

"I think your 'brilliant' ideas come in waves. They seem good until they sort of crash over you, and you realize you've made a mistake."

"I will!" Sirius insists, downing the dregs of his beer with a belch. "Just you wait, Potter."

…

Sirius' head still pounds as he and James begin patrol the following morning. "Why do I keep drinking?" he groans, rubbing his temples. "You're a terrible friend for letting me."

"Oh, it's hilarious. I'll film you next time."

Sirius frowns in confusion as James turns. They're supposed to be going back to the station. Not… wherever they are. Sirius leans back, relaxing. Maybe James is taking the scenic route.

"Well, mate. Money where your mouth is."

Sirius jerks his head up as they come to a stop outside Sugar Moon. "I… What? You… Oh."

The memories come in waves, little snippets that blur and swirl.

 _I'm gonna tell Remus Lupin that he has pretty eyes._

"We really should get back to the station," Sirius says sheepishly. "You can't hold me to things I say when I'm drunk."

James looks at him, a broad grin on his lips. The bastard is enjoying himself more than he should. "It'll teach you to keep your mouth shut when you drink. Go on, Officer Black."

Grudgingly, Sirius releases his seat belt. James is too stubborn to give in. If Sirius doesn't do what's expected of him, they'll be there all day, and, undoubtedly, Kingsley will fire them. "Fine," he says sharply, opening his door and climbing out. "Think I'm scared?"

"Yes."

Sirius scowls at that. He's a police officer; this isn't the scariest thing he's ever had to face. So why does his heart race painfully in his chest?

…

Remus looks up when Sirius enters the shop. There's no denying it; he looks pleased to see Sirius. Sirius feels his confidence soar. He puffs out his chest, swaggering over.

"Officer Black, good to see you," Remus says, adjusting the buttons of his pastel yellow cardigan. "Is this a follow up? Have you-"

"This isn't police business," Sirius says. "I just…"

This isn't fair. Why can't he say what he feels? He's always been so smooth and eloquent, but Remus makes him feel so flustered.

"You have lovely eyes," he manages at last. "Thought you should know."

Remus' face lights up, a hint of pink creeping into his cheeks. "I… Thank you."

"Would you maybe like to go out sometime? Tonight? When I'm off duty?"

"I'd like that."

"You bring the chocolate. I'll bring the handcuffs."

There it is. There's the old Sirius. The confident Sirius who flirts as easily as he breathes.

"Officer Black, you're quite forward."

"Sirius. Call me Sirius," he says. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all. I'll see you tonight."

Smiling like a fool, Sirius offers him a quick bow of his head before walking out. He climbs back into the patrol car with a smirk. "I have a date," he says proudly.

"I'll be damned," James laughs. "It worked?"

"It worked," Sirius laughs. "I'm bringing the handcuffs."


	26. Over the Rainbow

_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Honeycomb (music box)_

 _Writing Club-_

 _Showtime, "One Last Time" (saying goodbye)_

 _Word Count 910_

* * *

"I don't want you to leave," Remus grumbles, watching as his boyfriend pulls on his uniform.

Sirius pauses, his fingers gripping the buttons, a faint smirk on his lips. "Good. I'd be more concerned if you couldn't wait to get rid of me," he teases, poking his tongue out.

Remus rolls his eyes. It's become like a routine by now. Sirius has done two tours overseas, and the only thing that keeps them from crying when they say goodbye is finding a way to joke about it all.

Sirius finishes the task and stands before the mirror, grey eyes narrowed critically as he studies his uniform, looking for any creases or wrinkles that might get him in trouble with his superior officers. "I have something for you," he says, keeping his gaze locked on his reflection. "Look in my sock drawer."

Remus wrinkles his nose. "It had better not be a dirty sock," he warns; Sirius snorts.

Remus opens the drawer, greeted by nothing but a neat array of socks. Hesitantly, he digs through until his fingers brush over something that is most definitely not a sock. Curious, Remus pulls out a polished mahogany music box. He brushes his thumb over the stained glass top depicting a beautiful countryside with blue skies, trees, grass, and a stream, a smile tugging at his lips. It reminds him so much of home.

"Open it," Sirius instructs gently.

Remus obeys. A sweet, mechanical sound fills the air, and Remus smiles as he recognizes the tune. " _Over the Rainbow_ ," he says with a soft chuckle.

It's the song Sirius always hums, the song Remus has come to associate with his boyfriend. Sirius appears behind him. His arms drape over Remus, holding him close. "Just play it whenever you start to miss me," he says, kissing Remus' cheek. "It'll be like I'm still here."

"I don't think it'll still work when you get back if I do that," Remus says quietly. "It would play non stop, and and the mechanisms will break."

"It won't matter. When I get back, you'll have me," Sirius points out.

Remus turns to face him, his stomach twisting into knots. He hates this part the most. The jokes and lightness have to fade. They have no choice but to face reality and say goodbye.

"I'm going to miss you," Remus whispers.

"Not as much as I'll miss you," Sirius assures him before pulling him close.

Their lips linger close together for several moments. Sirius gets closer, teasing Remus with a gentle brush of his lips before capturing him in a deep kiss.

"I'll see you soon," Sirius tells him, offering him a brave smile.

Remus nods. He wants to say that it won't be soon enough, but he knows how hard this is for Sirius. Remus knew what he was getting himself into when he fell in love with a soldier. "See you soon," he manages, gripping the music box in his hands.

…

Remus lays in bed. He hates how cold it feels without Sirius.

He pulls the music box from the bedside table and turns the key. As he opens the top, the familiar chiming music sounds, and it eases the loneliness a little.

…

The familiar tune fills the air of the kitchen as Remus prepares a simple breakfast of toast and eggs. If keeps his eyes forward and doesn't look at the mahogany box, he can almost pretend that Sirius is still there, humming that gentle tune while Remus cooks.

But when Remus turns and the table is empty, his heart breaks. He sets his plate down and lifts the music box, gripping the key and winding it again.

…

A month passes, and Remus notices the first blemish on the box. He's held onto it so many times that the wood has lost its shine in a few spots, worn down by his fingertips.

But the music still drifts from it, and that's all that matters.

…

Three months after Sirius deploys, Remus decides to clean. He keeps the music box open, smiling as the melody fills him with hope.

As he breaks out the broom, there's a knock at the door. Remus glances out the window to check, and his heart breaks at the sight of the uniformed soldiers.

Remus swallows dryly, his chest aching. He wants to pretend he doesn't hear the steady rapping of the soldier's knuckles against the door, but he knows he has no choice. He has to answer. After Sirius' falling out with his family, Remus is the only one listed as next of kin. He grabs the music box, praying it will give him strength somehow.

Hesitantly, Remus approaches, opening the door, clutching the music box for dear life. "Good morning," he says quietly, his voice quivering.

The soldier in the lead nods his acknowledgement, lips pulled into a sympathetic frown. "I have been asked to inform you that…"

The words wash over Remus. He takes them in, but they make no sense. Sirius can't be dead. He promised to come back. He _always_ comes back.

"...extend to you and your family my deepest sympathy in your great loss."

Remus drops to his knees, tears clinging to his lashes. The soldiers are quick; they rush to his side, offering him comfort without hesitation.

But all Remus can do is wind the key again and let the familiar music drift through the air, knowing it's all he has left.


	27. Belonging

_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Honeycomb (support group!au)_

 _817 words_

* * *

Remus doesn't know why he's here. Well, maybe he does. All the bizarre things that have happened, the things he can't explain… The mysterious flyer appearing in his school books with this location and a promise that they can help…

But why is he here? He could have ignored the flyer, and yet something inside him insisted that he check it out.

His eyes flicker over the small gathering. A girl, younger than him, with shocking pink hair. A bald man with dark skin and a kind smile. A trio of boys. All of them seem so at home here, and Remus suddenly feels awkward. Is he the only one who has never been here before?

One of the boys from the trio walks towards him. Remus swallows dryly, taken aback by how handsome he is with his dark hair pulled into a messy bun and his grey eyes like storm clouds. "What do you do?"

"I'm… I'm just a student," he answers.

Pretty Eyes chuckles, shaking his head. "First time," he guesses. "I mean what made you realize you can do magic?"

Magic? Remus studies the boy, waiting for a punchline. Surely he's joking. Magic is dangerous; he's been taught that since childhood. He isn't… He doesn't…

But how else can he explain the strange things that happen to him? He shakes his head.

"It's tough to come to terms with," Pretty Eyes assures him, resting a hand on Remus' shoulder, the touch electrifying. "My parents were old school practitioners, so I'm used to it. But if it just sort of hits you… I'm Sirius, by the way."

"Remus."

Sirius grins, a twinkle in his stormy eyes. "Even your name is magical."

Remus can't shake the feeling that this is all some elaborate joke or, worse, a trap. Did someone see the way he somehow controlled the dog that was moments away from attacking him? Did someone suspect there's something was wrong with him and set up a group to hurt him?

Before he can put too much thought into it, Sirius' two friends approach, both wearing identical grins. "Stop flirting, Sirius," one with short, messy black hair says, adjusting his glasses. "Why do you always get first dibs on the new ones? James Potter. This is Peter Pettigrew."

The shorter, pudgy boy offers Sirius a shy smile and quick wave. "Pleasure."

"Remus Lupin," Remus says hesitantly, cheeks burning at the sudden attention.

He's spared having to speak more as a man with a long beard to his belly. The old man smiles at them, his blue eyes scanning the small crowd. "Ah. A new face," he says brightly. "My name is Albus Dumbledore. Welcome to Phoenix Support Group."

Remus shifts nervously. His eyes flicker over the group, and he impulsively steps closer to Sirius, the closest thing to familiar comfort he has here.

"Does anyone want to begin?" Albus Dumbledore asks.

The mood of the group shifts suddenly. Everyone becomes quieter, more subdued, as though they no longer want to be here. The old man at the podium smiles. "Don't be shy," he says gently. "This is a safe space."

"I levitated yesterday," James says proudly, a smile on his lips. "I don't know how to control it yet, but-"

"That's why we're here," Dumbledore says. "Friends and learning."

"Friends and learning," the group echoes.

The girl with pink hair steps forward. "My transformation power is growing," she says. "It's not just my hair now. I can…" She trails off, scrunching her face. A moment later, her nose twists and contorts, forming an unsightly beak.

Remus relaxes slightly. Maybe this place really is safe. It's hard to believe, but he actually feels it. With the new witch trials taking place damn near every day, and a new execution at least twice a month, when he discovered his power, he believed he would have to hide it and live in fear of discovery.

"Thank you, Tonks," Dumbledore says kindly. "Kingsley?"

…

"What do you think?" Sirius asks, catching up to Remus as the group begins to split and leave.

Remus swallows dryly, offering a non-committal shrug. "I liked it."

"So what do you do?"

Remus glances around. They haven't reached the street yet where admitting his talent might be dangerous. It's safe, and though he has known Sirius for such a short period, he feels like he can trust him. And yet the words seem to stick in his throat.

"It takes some getting used to," Sirius says with a grin. "You'll come around."

"I hope so."

"Will you be at the next meeting?" the other boy asks.

"I think so."

Sirius nods, a pleased smile on his lips. "Maybe we can go out for dinner after the next. If… I mean, if you want."

Remus smiles. "I'd like that."

As he and Sirius go their separate ways, Remus glances back with a smile. He belongs.


	28. Flow

_For the Hogwarts Forum_

 _Roald Dahl Event (Sweet rappers: Write a rap. Please. Someone do this. I'll love you forever.)_

 _Word Count: 486_

* * *

"I wanted to try something out," Sirius announces. "Take my music career in a different direction and try vocals."

Remus sets the drumsticks down, brows raised. He, James, and Peter exchange glances, and Sirius can practically hear the silent conversation they have among themselves.

"Mate," James says, stepping away from the microphone. He closes the distance between them, an awkward smile on his lips. "Look, mate, don't take this wrong way, okay? You're a brilliant guitarist. One of the best I've ever heard. But you can't carry a tune in a bucket."

Sirius snorts, rolling his eyes. He already knows this, of course. He isn't delusional enough to believe his singing sounds like anything other than a couple of dogs dying. "Get with the times, mate," he laughs. "It's not all about rock and roll anymore. There's this genre taking the world by storm. They call it hip hop, and I can flow."

"Sirius, love," Remus says gently, "I don't think-"

"Give me a beat."

More blank expressions. Sirius resists the urge to roll his eyes. They can't help their musical ignorance, but it's hardly fair to him. After all, he's spent weeks listening to album after album, experimenting with styles, trying to find his voice. Sirius shrugs. "Okay. No beat, then."

He steps up to James mic, trying to ignore the way his heart pounds. Practicing in front of the mirror is one thing. Actually performing it now? Even among friends, it's terrifying. But his friends wait for him, wearing patient, if confused, smiles.

"Yo, I'm Sirius Black, in the place to be.

I'm tellin' you, y'all don't want it with me.

They call me the Black Stallion

Fight so hard, like a one man battalion.

I am the S-I

R-I

U-S

Yes

I dress to impress.

Got my friends and my boy by my side.

Chocolate lover fills my heart with pride.

Then there's Peter with a heart of gold

And James, the boldest of the bold

We make music 'cause it's our life.

Don't mess with the flow or you'll get my knife."

He steps back, unsure how to take the stunned silence. At last, Peter claps his hands, the others following suit.

"That was… unexpected," James says. "We could work it into the show."

Remus moves away from the drum set, an amused smile on his lips. "Chocolate lover?" he chuckles. "You couldn't have come up with anything else for me?"

Sirius wraps his arms around his boyfriend, kissing his neck. "Don't worry. I have a particularly dirty verse for when we're alone. It's amazing how many things rhyme with ass."

James clears his throat. "Right. Well. Back to practice, guys. We have a gig at the Hog's Head this weekend, and if we're adding the rap, we have to get things perfect."

Reluctantly, Sirius pulls away from Remus and returns to his guitar. He's never been more excited for a show.


	29. Better Than Gold

_For the Roald Dahl Event (end of the rainbow: leprechaun!au)_

 _Word Count: 1008_

* * *

"Look, mate," James sighs, wiping his brow, "I love a good adventure as much as anyone. But this is a bit ridiculous. We've been at it for hours. There is no end of the rainbow."

Sirius shakes his head. He knows his best friend is probably right, but he's enjoying himself. It's always been one of those impossible dreams he's had. "You can go," he says with a grin. "I'll still split the gold with you."

James laughs but pats Sirius on the back. "Whatever you say, mate. I'll have Mum set a plate aside for whenever you get back."

With that, they part ways. Sirius lingers for a moment until James' figure has disappeared in the treeline. With a sigh, he shifts his gaze back to the sky. He has to work quickly. The fact that the rainbow has remained in the sky this long is a miracle. If he delays his journey much longer, he'll miss out.

Sirius takes a swig of water from his canteen and carries on.

…

Sirius groans. His feet begin to ache, and he's afraid he might not be able to go much farther. Fueled by sheer stubbornness, he forces himself to take another step. The rainbow is still there. It isn't just a trick of the light; he has to believe it. This rainbow is not ordinary.

By the time he reaches the clearing, he thinks he must be delusional. The rainbow has ended, and there's a pot of gold as they stories have foretold. But discovering that the old legends are true isn't what makes him question his sanity. It's the fact that his boyfriend is slumbering with his head propped against the pot.

"Remus?"

Remus leaps up. "So, you've found my- Sirius?"

Sirius rubs his eyes before blinking rapidly. The scene before him doesn't change. Remus Lupin is most definitely standing beside a pot of gold like a…

"Leprechaun?" Sirius whispers.

Remus winces as though the word hurts him. "Not much of one," he sighs. "I never cared much for gold."

The words don't make sense. The pot is very clearly filled with gold coins. As though Remus can read his mind, he plucks one from the pot, peeling a metallic layer away to reveal a circular piece of chocolate. He pops it into his mouth, letting out a satisfied smile.

Sirius rubs his temples. When he set out to find the end of the rainbow, he never imagined he'd succeed. Moreover, he never thought he'd find something so strange. "You're a leprechaun," he says.

"A disgraced one," Remus confirms. "Chocolate is better than gold in my eyes. They wanted to strip me of my powers, but it's not that easy."

It amazes how casually Remus talks about it, as though they're just discussing the weather. He drops to the ground, the shock of it all too much for his mind to process.

"I still have to sit at the end of the rainbow," Remus continues. "Most people who find me are pretty upset."

"Understandable," Sirius mutters, absently plucking a blade of grass, desperate for anything that can keep him grounded as his mind spins.

"You- You won't tell anyone, will you?" Remus asks nervously.

Sirius laughs. It's all so ridiculous. Telling people his boyfriend is a mythical creature is strange enough. Having to explain that he keeps a pot of chocolate coins at the end of the rainbow will probably earn Sirius a trip to an asylum. "Your secret is safe with me," he assures him, clearing his throat.

"And, uh… Will this change anything between us?"

The question catches Sirius off guard. He's been in love with Remus since they were kids. They've been together through so much. He's never considered things changing between them, never imagined anything could make him love Remus any less. He's surprised to realize that even such a strange revelation could never make him turn and run away.

He climbs to his feet, holding out his arms. Remus hesitates. After several moments, a soft smile tugs at his lips. He closes the distance between them, burying his head in Sirius' chest.

"I love you," Sirius whispers, wrapping his boyfriend in a tight hug. "You could have five heads and blue skin, and I would still love you."

"Good. I'm sorry I never told you."

Sirius pulls away, studying Remus for a moment. "Just so I'm clear, you always magically have a huge stash of chocolate?"

Remus nods.

"And since I found you, this pot of chocolate is mine?"

"That's the way it goes," Remus confirms. "Why?"

Sirius grins, wrapping an arm around his boyfriend. "Grab the chocolate. We've got a stop to make."

…

"James, dear!" Mrs. Potter calls sweetly. "Sirius and Remus are here!" She turns her attention to the two of them, her brows raising. "Do I ever want to ask?"

"Care for some chocolate?" Sirius asks with a grin.

She shakes her head, letting out a soft laugh. "I've already filled up on dinner. Don't eat too many sweets, dear. I made stew."

Sirius nods. "Can't wait," he says before guiding Remus through the house and up the stairs.

Their movements are awkward. The pot they carry between them make it difficult to navigate the stairs, but they manage just as James steps out of his room.

James studies them, eyes widening. "You… You found it?" he asks incredulously, moving closer and helping them pull the pot up.

Sirius laughs. "Found something better than gold," he answers, setting the pot down in the hallway. He grabs a coin from the pot, peeling the foil away to reveal the chocolate inside.

James rolls his eyes. "Brilliant. You really had me going, mate," he laughs. "Can't believe you got Remus to help you with the prank."

Remus and Sirius exchange knowing glances. "Don't tell me you really thought Sirius would find a pot of gold," Remus says, pressing a quick kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"Yeah," Sirius agrees. "I hate to say it, but that's just a story after all."


	30. Electronic Love

_For Liza, via the Hogwarts gift tag. (Wolfstar, online dating!au)_

* * *

"Isn't it a bit risky?" Lily asks, frowning at Remus' laptop as though it has personally offended her.

Remus swallows dryly. He wishes he could reassure her, but he has felt these doubts as well. Online dating is a scary thing. There are killers out there and people who are only looking for a one night stand.

He offers his best friend a shy smile, shrugging. "How else am I supposed to meet a nice guy?" he asks. "I don't do the whole bar scene, Lil."

She doesn't look convinced. With a sigh, she sits beside him on the couch. "What about the theater?"

"Right. Because all not straight men love musicals," Remus snorts, rolling his eyes.

Shrugging, Lily snuggles in closer, propping her chin on his shoulder as he types in his login information. Remus tries to ignore the way his fingers tremble as they tap against the keys.

"Look at you! A message!" Lily jabs her finger against the screen as if Remus wouldn't be able to notice the envelope with a glowing red _1_ over it.

A message. Just one. Remus tries not to be discouraged. It isn't as though he wants hundreds of blokes messaging him, but still. He had assumed at least a few people would be interested in him.

He clicks the envelope and goes to his inbox. Lily doubles over, laughing so hard that she slides off the couch. "SiriusHottie? What sort of username is that?"

His cheeks heat with color. "Let's not judge by his username," he suggests. "People probably see mine and assume rjlupin sounds boring."

Ah. Maybe that's why he hasn't had much luck. Perhaps he should have gone with something funny or upbeat, something that would make him stand out.

As he starts to move the cursor over the message, Lily grabs his wrist and shakes her head. "Check out the profile first."

"Good call," he says, moving the cursor over slightly and clicking SiriusHottie's picture.

Whoever this guy is, he is gorgeous. Remus feels butterflies in his stomach the moment he pulls up the pictures. Dark hair, storm cloud eyes, and a crooked smile that promises mischief and adventure. He scrolls through, and the fluttering only increases. There's SiriusHottie with a leather jacket tossed casually over one shoulder as he leans against a motorbike. There he is again, his long hair pulled into a messy bun, smelling a bouquet of flowers.

"He is gorgeous!" Lily declares, reaching for the laptop.

"He is mine," Remus says, lightly swatting her hand.

Her lips poke out in a playful pout. She leans back, folding her arms over her chest. "Maybe I should get an account," she says. "Think I can find myself a fella?"

Without bothering to answer, Remus scrolls down. "Smoker," he reads. His lips quirk. Ordinarily, he wouldn't date a smoker, but he has the feeling SiriusHottie can make such a filthy habit look unbelievably sexy. "He's a dog person and loves a good laugh."

"He's perfect. Go to the message."

 **SiriusHottie** : How much do fat penguins weigh? Enough to break the ice! I'm Sirius, and I like gorgeous things, so, naturally, I like you.

"Huh. So, his name is Sirius. He didn't just misspell _serious_ ," Lily notes. "He seems okay. Are you going to reply?"

Remus reads over the message again, lips tugging into a smile. Really, Sirius sounds perfect. Good looks, charming… But he called Remus gorgeous, and Remus feels like it's just a line. "I dunno," he says, scrubbing his hands over his neck.

His fingers brush over the scars that run along his cheek. _Gorgeous._ He isn't, not by any stretch of the imagination. As much as he'd like to believe that this modern Adonis could be interested in him, he has to accept that it's more likely that he'd just copy and pasted the message and sent it to dozens of people on the site.

"Rem, he's perfect!" Lily leans in again, nudging Remus. "Come on!"

Remus swallows dryly. It's so tempting, but he can't shake the feeling that it would be a mistake.

"Come on," she repeats. "Give it a chance."

With a sigh, Remus touches his fingers to the keys.

…

Sirius opens the app on his mobile just as it makes another _ping!_ as a new message comes in. "Urgh. You would think the fuckboy would have gotten the memo by now," he grumbles, deleting.

"Malfoy?" James asks, tossing a crisp into the air and skillfully catching it with a loud _crunch_.

With a snort, Sirius nods. "Of course."

"Wonder if your cousin knows she's his beard."

"Poor Cissa."

Sirius scrolls down. He hates the dating site sometimes. Most of the messages in his overflowing inbox are from men who quickly lost his interest and didn't appreciate him saying as much.

One username catches his eye. A smile tugs at his lips as he recognizes rjlupin's profile picture. Though the thumbnail image is small on is screen, he still perfectly remembers those beautiful, intelligent amber eyes and tidy tawny hair. If he's honest, he's gone back to the other man's profile countless times in the twelve hours since he'd sent the message.

 **rjlupin:** Nice pick up line. How often does it work for you? I'm Remus.

"You're grinning," James says. "Which one?"

"It's rjlupin," he answers.

That gets James attention'. He sits up straight, hazel eyes twinkling with excitement. "The one with the cute redhead in one of his pictures? Is she single?"

Sirius rolls his eyes. The moment James had seen Remus' friend, he'd fallen in love. "Why don't you make an account and find her?" he teases.

James huffs before throwing himself back onto Sirius' bed. "This proves you don't love me," he says, a hint of a whine in his voice. "I'm going to die alone, and it will be your fault."

With another roll of his eyes, Sirius turns his attention back to his mobile. And prepares a reply.

 **SiriusHottie:** I dunno. Never used that line on anyone else. It got me a reply, so I'd say it was a success. Tell me, what's a guy like you doing on a dating site?

"Well?"

Sirius sets his phone aside and shrugs. "I guess we'll see what happens," he says.

…

 **rjlupin:** A guy like me? I don't know what you mean by that, but I don't really know how to get myself into the dating scene.

 **SiriusHottie:** I meant someone so gorgeous and intelligent. Don't worry. You aren't missing much on the dating scene. Players galore lol

 **rjlupin:** And how do I know you're not a player? I don't know anything about you, but you're already trying to flatter me.

 **SiriusHottie:** Dinner? I'm sure I can convince you.

 **rjlupin:** You're asking me on a date after just a few messages? You're not a serial killer, are you?

 **SiriusHottie:** Would a serial killer actually answer that honestly?

 **rjlupin:** ….fair point.

 **SiriusHottie:** I don't make good points often. We should celebrate with dinner.

 **rjlupin:** I have to admit that was smooth. Can I bring my friend? She insists that I need a chaperone since dating sites are so risky.

 **SiriusHottie:** Redhead?

 **rjlupin:** Yeah. Lily.

 **SiriusHottie:** She's more than welcome to come.

…

Remus smooths his hands over his shirt, taking a shaky breath. One glance at the mirror causes his nerves to feel absolutely fried. His scars are too noticeable. Every little imperfection seems to scream. Sirius will take one look at him and change his mind.

"Maybe I should just cancel," he sighs.

Lily appears, running a brush through her auburn hair. "Don't you dare! You have been talking about this bloody date for a week, Remus Lupin! You're going!"

Remus swallows dryly before clearing his throat. Lily may be a head shorter than he is, but she makes up for it in attitude. He's long since learned not to argue with his best friend. "Yes ma'am," he mutters, offering her a mock salute. "You aren't sitting with us at the table, are you?"

At the time, suggesting Lily joins them had seemed like a brilliant idea. Now, he worries it will make everything awkward.

"No. I'm not that intrusive," she laughs.

…

"Lily. Such a pretty name for a pretty woman," James sighs as he styles his hair in his signature disheveled look.

"You know you aren't actually going on a date, right?" Sirius tugs his leather jacket on, a small smile on his lips. "You're just my chaperone."

"And she's his chaperone. A match made in heaven."

Sirius chuckles, checking his reflection one last time. He's been on plenty of dates, but this is the first one that has actually made him feel nervous. Over the past week, he's ignored messages from everyone else, preferring Remus' words to anything.

If he's honest with himself, he's terrified. He's never met anyone that made him want to focus all his attention on just one person.

"Come on," James says, drawing Sirius out of his thoughts. "Don't want to be late."

…

"Who's his friend?" Lily asks.

Remus shrugs. He hadn't been aware that Sirius would bring anyone else. It makes him relax a bit; at least Lily will have someone to talk to during the night.

"Good to finally meet you!" Sirius grins as his grey eyes move up Remus' body. "This is James; he insisted on being my chaperone too."

James offers Remus a small wave, but his eyes are fixed on Lily. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Lily looks taken aback at first, but a small smile plays at her lips. "Shall we find a table so these two boys can get on with their date?"

James takes her hand and leads her into the restaurant without sparing the others a second glance. Remus takes a deep breath, nerves causing his stomach to flutter. He hadn't expected to be left alone with Sirius so suddenly.

"You look nice," Sirius says, offering his hand.

Remus hesitates. For a moment, he worries that he might faint, but he finds strength. "So do you," he says, accepting his hand with the smallest of smiles. "I like the jacket."

"Thanks. My parents hate it. They think it makes me look like a delinquent. Figured I'd buy a bike to really piss them off."

"Never grew out of your rebellious stage?" Remus laughs as he allows Sirius to lead him inside the restaurant.

The other man offers him a grin that almost takes his breath away. Really, the photos hadn't done him justice. Sirius in real life is more perfect than any camera could ever show. "I really hope I never grow out of it, to be honest."

…

Dinner passes too soon in Sirius' opinion. Normally, it wouldn't matter. There have been plenty of dates where he'd been eager to wrap dinner up as quickly as possibly and run off for a quick shag and coffee. Now, however, he hates the sight of two empty plates.

"Dessert?" Remus offers, and Sirius is surprised to realize how relieved he feels at that word. "They have a wonderful chocolate cake. I love chocolate."

Sirius nods and signals for the waiter. He makes the request for one cake and two forks before turning his attention back to Remus. At least they can stay a little longer; the night doesn't have to end yet.

"So, you plan to be a teacher?"

Remus nods, adjusting his cardigan. "Yeah. Hoping to finish university soon and get a job before the year is out. You?"

"My brother has a tattoo shop. I'm planning to work as his assistant at Dark Mark Inc," he says.

"How fitting. You look the type."

The dessert arrives, and it takes Sirius only a moment to learn one more thing. Remus is absolutely adorable when he has chocolate on his lips.

…

 **SiriusHottie:** I had fun tonight. Maybe a second date?

 **rjlupin:** I think I'd like that.

 **SiriusHottie:** Really? So, you don't think I'm a serial killer anymore?

 **rjlupin:** Haven't ruled that out, but it's a risk I'm willing to take.


	31. Bluff

_For Liza via the Hogwarts gift tag (Wolfstar with an age difference)_

 _Book Club (Jesper Fahey: western!au, gambling, "Pretty ruthless. Have you ever killed anyone?")_

* * *

Sirius fans his cards out in front of his face, a wicked grin on his lips. With his free hand, he tosses a few more gold coins onto the pile.

James groans, tossing his cards to the table. "I fold."

"Me too," Peter agrees.

With a laugh, Sirius shows his hand. It hadn't been worth a damn, but he knows how to bluff. "Good show, boys," he says, pulling a cigar from his pocket and fitting it between his lips before lighting it. He takes the gold in, trying not to take too much delight in the way his friends look so defeated. "Hey, Abe! How about another round?"

The doors to the saloon open with a creak, and Sirius' attention catches. A young man enters, and Sirius almost laughs. He looks like a kid but carries himself like a man— a timid man, but a man nonetheless. He's the type that should be in the city, attending college, not in a dusty town, visiting a smoky saloon.

"I'm looking for Sirius Black," the newcomer announces.

James and Peter exchange glances. "Should I shoot him?" James asks.

It may seem dramatic, but in Sirius' years as a gunslinger, a stranger coming into town to seek him out is rarely a good thing. Still, there's something in the young man's tawny eyes that makes Sirius hesitate. "Scatter," he tells his companions.

His friends don't look happy, but they don't argue. With just a dip of their heads, they climb to their feet. Where they go doesn't matter. As long as they give Sirius privacy.

"You're looking for me, then," the gunslinger calls.

The stranger looks at him. His face pales, and Sirius wonders if he'll tuck tail and run. Instead, he walks closer, lingering beside a chair.

"You can sit, boy," Sirius laughs, plucking his cigar from between his lips and tapping it, letting the ashes fall to the floor.

"My name is Remus," the younger man says. "Not _boy._ "

Sirius grins. Remus may bit timid, but he has a little fire in him. It's a pleasant surprise. "Well, Remus," he says, taking a puff of his cigar and leaning back in his chair, "you found me. What do you want?"

Remus reaches into his pocket. Quick as a flash, Sirius draws his revolver, his finger twitching against the trigger. Remus raises his hands. "I'm unarmed. It's just a poster."

 _Unarmed_. Sirius rolls his eyes. Only a fool would be unarmed in a town like this.

He takes the paper from the younger man, unfolding it. It's a wanted poster, and Sirius doesn't recognize the man glaring up from it.

"Fenrir Greyback," Remus explains, finally taking a seat. "He killed my pa. I want him to pay for what he's done."

"Pretty ruthless. Have you ever killed anyone?" Sirius asks.

"No."

Of course not. Remus is too green. He looks about ten years Sirius' junior, and the gunslinger is willing to bet he's never touched a gun in his life.

"That's why I wanted to find you. They say you're the best at what you do."

Sirius snuffs his cigar. A small smirk plays at his lips. _The best._ He knows his reputation precedes him, but he's never quite realized how far his infamy has spread. Judging by the information of the poster, he's at least whispered about five towns over.

"What's in it for me?" he asks. "Killing a man don't come cheap."

"I have land; Pa left it to me when he…" Remus trails off, clearing his throat. In the dim lighting, Sirius can see the tears glistening in his eyes. "You can have it."

Sirius considers. He doesn't have any use for land so far away, and he's never traded his services like that. Gold has a lot of power in the west.

But there's something about the younger man. He has an innocence to him, a sadness that stirs the hardened gunslinger's heart. "We'll work something out. Where do you plan to stay in town?"

Remus makes a gesture with his hand. "Here?"

Sirius snorts. The Hog's Head is a damn good watering hole, but it's hardly a safe haven. If the whores don't eat him alive, the roaches will. "I don't think so."

…

Remus insists at least a dozen times that he can't possibly intrude like this. Sirius ignores him. It isn't often that he shows kindness to strangers, and he intends to follow through.

The younger man allows himself to be led into the small house. There's nothing special about it. Hell, it isn't even cozy. But it's home.

Remus looks around, and everything about him screams discomfort. His posture is rigid, and he seems to sink into himself, like he's afraid Sirius might shoot him if he touches anything.

"You can relax," Sirius tells him. "Make yourself at home."

"Bit dirty to be a home.'

Sirius scowls at that but chooses not to respond. Admittedly, housekeeping has never been his strong suit. "This Greyback fella… What can you tell me about him?"

The younger man examines a straightback chair for a moment; he frowns as it wobbles under slight pressure and finds a different one that's sturdy. He hesitates before taking a seat at the rickety wooden table. For several moments, he sits there in silence, his long fingers drumming nervously against the table. He clears his throat at last and says, "He isn't a good man."

"Figured as much," Sirius offers, leaning against the wall, his grey eyes fixed upon the younger man.

"He, uh… He mostly killed children. It was a way to scare their parents into submission," he continues. "My pa… I don't know what he did to earn Greyback's fury, but…" He trails off, his fingers tapping faster now. "Greyback went after me, and my pa intervened, but not before Greyback gave me this."

At first, Sirius doesn't understand what Remus means. It takes several seconds for him to notice the scar that stretches from Remus' cheek to his neck. How that has escaped his attention is a mystery.

"He slit Pa's throat, and I ran." Remus' cheeks turn a dusty pink. "I was a coward."

"Nothing yellow about running," Sirius assures him, finally deciding to sit in the wobbly chair across from Remus. "Not when it means saving your life, at least."

Remus doesn't respond. He ducks his head, staring at the scratched tabletop beneath his hands.

"How old are you?" Sirius asks.

"Twenty."

Twenty. Sirius sighs. His guess hadn't been too far off. Remus is eight years younger than he is. He is still a kid in many ways, still so young and innocent. Sirius can't imagine being like that. He'd picked up his first revolver at fifteen, and he hasn't looked back.

"Are you sure you're prepared to have this man's death on your conscience?"

Remus nods, looks Sirius dead in the eye, and says, "That ain't a man, Mister Black. That's a monster."

…

When Sirius leaves the next morning, Remus is still asleep. Sirius doesn't bother to wake him. The young man has been through hell; he deserves a few more moments of peaceful sleep. Besides, Remus isn't necessary for the things he has to get done today.

Sirius leads his horse, Buck, to the stable before entering the Potters' home without knocking. Lily greets him in the kitchen with a smile. Her face is beaded with sweat and streaked with flour. "You're just in time for breakfast," she tells him. "Harry should be waking soon, and—"

Sirius removes his hat and offers her a polite nod. "Afraid I can't stay too long, Lil," he says. "Official business."

She stiffens slightly at that, her lips pulling into a tight line. Lily knows what Sirius does. She knows that he'd recruited James and Peter into his little group long before she had come into their lives. She doesn't approve, and she probably never will, but she doesn't try to fight it anymore.

"James is in his office," she says quietly before turning back to the stove.

Sirius nods and walks out. He knows the house well. Even with its many rooms, Sirius has spent so many days of his youth here that he could never get lost. He finds the office quickly and lets himself in.

James doesn't even look up from his reports when Sirius enters. "California," he says.

"Do we have a new code?" Sirius snorts.

"Mining opportunities," James clarifies, letting the reports drop to his desk. "Thinking about sending out an expedition."

Sirius shrugs. He's never cared much for business. His parents had run an empire back in New York, but Sirius had wanted nothing to do with it. At thirteen, he ran, and he didn't stop running until he found this dusty little town. James, on the other hand, is happy to protect the Potter legacy.

"While you decide what to do with that," the gunslinger says, resting his elbows atop the leather chair across from his companion, "I have a job for you."

James folds his arms over his chest, peering up at Sirius. "Does it involve the boy from yesterday?"

Sirius sighs, nodding. He quickly catches his friend up on everything. When he finishes, James leans back in his chair, whistling.

"Bit young to want someone murdered."

Sirius rolls his eyes. "How old were you the first time you shot a man?"

"That's different. I killed him myself," James points out. "What do you need from me?"

Sirius smiles at that. In the years they've known one another, he and James have grown closer than brothers. Neither could ever deny the other even the most absurd request. "I need you and Peter to find this Greyback fella," he says. "Issue the challenge."

"From what you've told me, do you really think he'll accept an honest duel?" James asks.

Sirius considers this. Really, the duel is just a ruse. Greyback kills children; he doesn't deserve the etiquette of a duel. But James has a point. "Tell him I have the Lupin boy. If he can kill me, he can have him."

James nods, and the deal is sealed with a quick handshake. Sirius starts for the door but stops when James says, "The boy isn't even paying you. Why are you so invested?"

Sirius chuckles, returning his hat to his head. "God only knows, old friend."

…

When he returns home, Sirius has to step right back outside. Yes, it's the same rundown hovel he's called home for years. No, Buck didn't take him to some stranger's home.

He steps over the threshold again, frowning. The dust is gone. Everything has been straightened. Remus looks up from the stove. "Hope you don't mind," he calls. "I clean when I'm nervous."

Sirius moves through the small space, brows raised. Even the bits of brass here and there have been polished. This place hasn't looked this good in… Well, Sirius can't remember it ever looking so clean. "Thanks," he says, glancing down at his boots. He's left a trail of red dust on the freshly swept floor, and he feels a bit guilty.

Remus throws something in the skillet, and the sizzle and sudden salty, warm aroma catches Sirius' attention. His stomach growls, and he's happy he'd turned down Lily's offer earlier.

"I hope you don't mind," Remus says again. "The bacon looks like it's about to go out, so I thought… I'm sorry. Was it rude to do this without permission?"

Sirius moves into the kitchen, following the mouthwatering smell. "You're not a kid," he says. "I don't have to hold your hand whenever you want something to eat."

The blush that stains Remus' cheeks is endearing. He looks away, his gaze fixed pointedly on the skillet. "Right. Sorry," he says.

"You apologize too much."

"Sorry."

Sirius snorts and decides not to comment on yet another apology. He busies himself with the dishes, smiling when he realizes the younger man has even washed them. He doesn't think his forks have ever been so shiny.

He sets the table, chuckling to himself. He's never really had company. The Hog's Head is the only place he's ever around people. It feels strange to set the table properly.

His gaze flickers back to the kitchen, and he smiles. He doesn't know why his attention keeps going back to Remus. Sirius has always been alone, except for James and Peter. No one else has ever caught his interest, but there's something about the young man that causes him to stare.

"These eggs fresh?" Remus calls.

"Alice brought them earlier this week," he answers. "Should be good."

He hears a soft thud of the eggs being tapped against the stove, followed by another sizzle. Sirius smiles to himself. It's been years since someone other than Lily has cooked for him.

A few minutes later, Remus appears, sliding thick slices of bacon and perfectly fried eggs onto the waiting plates. Sirius digs in immediately, letting out a soft moan. The food is perfect; he could definitely get used to having Remus around.

…

Sirius meets the others in the saloon just before sundown. Aberforth offers the three of them a nod and immediately retrieves a bottle of whiskey and a glass for each of them. Sirius offers him a grateful nod and tosses a coin on the polished bar before taking the glasses to a private corner. Aberforth knows what they do, but Sirius takes care to leave a little extra money to pay for his silence.

Sirius plucks his cigar between his lips, chewing on the end as he focuses on his friends. "You know what you need to do," he says.

James nods, loyal as ever. Peter, however, sighs, hesitation clear in his eyes. "He's a madman," he points out. "It isn't exactly safe."

Sirius rolls his eyes. The life of a gunslinger isn't safe. Maybe his friends aren't gunslingers, but they have faced danger head-on plenty of times. "Issue the challenge," he says. "I'm not asking you to shoot the bastard yourself."

Peter sinks back in his chair, taking a deep drink. He drains the glass in one quick gulp. Sirius grins; Peter has always been the one to need bottled courage.

"We'll do this," James assures him.

Sirius nods and lights his cigar at last. He hates having to send them out like this. Though they are his companions who often get mixed up in his work one way or another, he's never asked them to take such a big risk. Ordinarily, he'd go out himself, but he has to look after Remus.

"We're leaving tonight," James adds.

Peter frowns but nods. "Tonight," he echoes, his voice small. Sirius pushes his untouched glass of alcohol towards him. The poor man definitely needs the extra boost.

…

The first day passes, and Sirius finds himself growing restless already. He hates having to stay back. As a gunslinger, he likes to issue his own challenges.

But Remus…

Sirius glances at the young man, curled up beneath a blanket, lost in dreams. He doesn't know Remus, doesn't owe him anything. It should have been easy to leave him behind at the saloon and deal with Greyback himself. In, out, make a profit. It's the way it's always been.

But there's something about Remus. Maybe he isn't a kid. Maybe he's old enough to fend for himself. It doesn't matter; Sirius feels compelled to protect him.

If only he could figure why.

…

By the third day, he realizes they've fallen into a routine. Sirius wakes up, contemplating having a bottle for breakfast. Instead, he's greeted by the smell of breakfast on the stove again.

"Careful," he warns, standing in the doorway of the cramped kitchen, a grin playing at his lips. "I'm starting to get used to your company."

"Why should I be careful?"

Good Lord. He really is innocent. How does he not realize that good men— men like Remus, with possibilities before them— shouldn't get too close to men like Sirius.

He shakes his head, pushing a hand through his dark, shaggy hair. "Use that pretty brain of yours, Remus. I'm dangerous."

Remus shrugs. "I feel safe around you."

The words catch Sirius off guard. He steps back, brows raised. No one has ever used that word around him. They trust him, but do they really feel safe? "Brave words," he mutters before sitting at the table.

It isn't right. Remus shouldn't have to look to a gunslinger for safety. He should have the security that home and family offer, but Greyback has taken it from him.

As Remus brings him his breakfast, Sirius makes a promise to himself. He will make Greyback suffer for what he's done.

"Don't you say grace?" Remus asks as Sirius digs into his plate.

Sirius laughs. "I don't think the man upstairs wants to listen to me, kid."

"I'll pray for you anyway."

A small smile tugs at Sirius' lips. Remus really is something else.

…

Sirius strokes Buck, smiling as the horse nudges his hand. Behind him, he hears soft footsteps. He turns quickly, hand resting instinctively on his revolver.

"Don't shoot," Alice says, offering him a bright smile. "I brought you some more eggs and milk. Frank will be sending some meat in the next day or two."

Sirius relaxes as his dear friend moves closer. There aren't many things he can depend on, but Alice's weekly visits never fail. "You're too kind," he says with a small bow of his head.

"Now, what's this I hear about you sending James and Peter off to find an outlaw four days ago?" she asks.

Sirius grimaces. Lily doesn't tell his business to anyone who could ruin anything, but she always talks to Alice. "Business," he says dismissively, taking the eggs and milk and starting inside.

Alice follows behind him, easily matching his hurried pace. "You gotta get out of your _business_ ," she says. "I worry about you."

"Thank, Mother," Sirius says, coming to a stop outside his home. He faces Alice, exhaling deeply. "This one is important to me, okay."

"You've never used that word about anything." She raises a brow, studying him curiously. "What's so special about this one?"

Before Sirius can answer, Remus steps outside, bath water still glistening on his bare chest. "Is something wrong? I heard voices, and— Oh!"

At the same time, Alice and Remus both look away. Sirius grins at the identical pink stains in their cheeks. "So sorry!" Remus says, as Alice says, "Forgive me! I didn't—"

Sirius clears his throat and hands Remus the milk and eggs. "Go ahead and put those away," he says. "And put a shirt on before Alice has a heart attack."

Remus nods. With one last mumbled apology, he turns and heads back inside. Sirius finds his gaze fixed upon the fine muscles on the younger man's back as he retreats.

"Well, that explains it," Alice says.

Sirius doesn't turn his gaze back to her until Remus has disappeared from view. "Explains what?"

She offers him a soft smirk, as though they're sharing a secret joke. Sirius wonders what the punchline is and why Alice looks like she knows something he doesn't. "He's awfully young."

"He's twenty." He's painfully aware of how defensive he sounds.

"Rather handsome."

"You're married."

Her smirk only widens at that. "You're not."

Sirius scowls, looking away. A faint heat creeps into his cheeks. What is she implying?

"You should get out," Alice says, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "For his sake."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

When he returns his gaze back to her, she's serious again. There's a sort of sadness in her eyes that Sirius doesn't quite understand. "You always were slow when it comes to matters of the heart," she sighs, shaking her head. "I had best be off. Be careful, Sirius."

…

That night, he and Remus sit together beneath the stars. It's the most relaxed Remus has looked since he'd arrived in town.

"My pa used to teach me the stars," Remus tells him.

Sirius smiles at that. He's always had an affinity for stars; he blames on his family's tradition of naming their children after constellations. "Cute," he says.

"Can you teach me to shoot?"

The subject change is so sudden that Sirius sputters his confusion. "Teach… You want to what?"

Why should he be so surprised? Only a few days ago, he'd considered Remus a fool for not having a weapon. Now, however, the idea of it is too much.

Remus is young. He should be allowed to keep his innocence.

 _You should get out. For his sake._

What had Alice seen between them that Sirius doesn't?

"You don't need to learn," Sirius says quietly.

"Why not? You have a gun," Remus points out.

"I'm a gunslinger. I live by the revolver," he says simply.

The younger man lets out a huff. In the flow of the moonlight, Sirius can see a faint pout on his lips. "Teach me to be a gunslinger."

He's often wanted an apprentice. In a moment of desperation, he had even taught Lily to shoot. She'd decided the gunslinger life isn't for her, that motherhood suited her better.

But Remus… He is a good man. Sirius can't bring him into this life. Avenging his father is one thing. Actually giving him the tools to kill…

"When this is over, you're going back to where you came from. You aren't suited for this life."

"I'm not a child!"

"No. You're a man with a future. Embrace it."

…

The days move slower after that. Sirius doesn't know what changed after the night under the stars, but there's no denying the new tension between the two of them. Remus keeps his distance, and the two rarely talk. Even their meals have become a quiet occasion.

Sirius tries to tell himself that it doesn't matter. Hell, it's better this way. He can't afford to get too attached to Remus.

Greyback will die. Remus will go home. And Sirius… Sirius will continue his life.

…

Peter arrives ahead of James. His chubby face is red and beaded with sweat from the long ride.

"James is escorting Greyback," he reports, guiding his horse, Scabbers, to the feeder. "Should be here by sundown."

For the first time in days, Remus smiles again. "Good."

Sirius nods. "There's something I have to do." When Remus opens his mouth, Sirius quickly adds, "Alone."

…

"I need to get a room for the night," Sirius says.

Aberforth looks up from the glass he's cleaning, his grey brows raised. "Which of the lovely ladies would you like to spend the night with?" he asks.

Sirius shakes his head. He doesn't mind the working girls. Some nights, he'll pay for their company just to let them take a break for a few hours. But that isn't his intention tonight.

"I have a job to do," Sirius says quietly, tossing a pouch of money onto the bar. "Should be enough to cover your troubles, the cleanup, and your silence."

Aberforth snatches the pouch, opening it to glance inside. He nods, quickly pocketing it.

"It's for a man named Greyback," Sirius adds. "He'll be arriving soon."

With that, Sirius finds a private corner and lights his cigar.

…

It's nearly sundown when the saloon doors swing open. James comes in first, followed closely by a man that can only be Greyback. James leads the stranger over to the corner.

"I'll be fine," Sirius says, blowing a puff of smoke at Greyback. "Go on."

James nods, but he doesn't go too far. He sits in the opposite corner, his hazel eyes never straying from where Sirius sits.

Greyback takes a seat, and Sirius finally gets a chance to look at him properly. His stringy hair falls in his face, and his eyes are dark and hungry. When he grins, Sirius notices that his teeth are yellow and abnormally sharp. He wonders if it's natural, or if this monster has had work done.

"So… You want to challenge me?" Greyback asks.

Sirius nods. "A gentleman's duel."

The other man snorts. "Gotta have a fancy name for it? Does it help you live with yourself by not calling it murder?"

"Vengeance isn't murder."

Greyback leans back in his chair, his dark eyes sparkling with amusement. He folds his arms over his chest, offering Sirius a wicked grin. "Did you like the cut I gave the brat? Shame I didn't get to finish the job," he laughs. "When I get the chance, I'll rip that pretty tongue out of his mouth and feed it to him. Cowardly little thing can't even face me like a man."

Sirius yearns to draw his revolver now and put an end to it. He doesn't. Aberforth has a strict rule about not fighting in the saloon itself. It's too loud and too messy. Besides, there would be too many witnesses to buy.

"If you can kill me, he's yours," Sirius says, his voice apathetic. Years of poker have taught him the perfect bluff. "I have no use for him."

Greyback licks his lips. "You have no imagination. Know why I like them so young? They scream so pretty when you cut them."

Sirius keeps his features composed somehow. "I'm glad I don't have your imagination then."

Greyback laughs. "Don't tell me you haven't looked at him," he says, smirking. "Pretty thing like that…"

Sirius climbs to his feet. "I got you a room here," he says simply. "Aberforth will show you to it."

Before the other man can respond, Sirius stalks out of the saloon. If he doesn't put some distance between them now, it will be brutal.

…

James waits with him outside the Hog's Head. The sun has long since set, and neither have moved from the spot.

"In and out," James says.

Sirius nods. "In and out."

Marlene, one of Abe's girls appears before them. Though she wears a warm smile, there's fear in her eyes. Sirius assumes Aberforth has told her the plan. "Ready for you, sugar," she says sweetly.

Sirius offers James a quick smile before following Marlene inside and up the stairs. As they pass by the rooms, the act begins.

"So glad you're keeping my bed warm tonight, Mister Black."

"Been thinking about you all day," he says.

"Right this way." She pauses in front of a door, nodding. Sirius understands the signal. Each girl has their own room, and this is most definitely not hers. She drops her voice so that it's barely above a whisper. "It's been quiet for an hour."

He nods, taking a deep breath. He draws his revolver, checking the chamber. It's always loaded, of course, but he has to make sure. Now is not the time for failure.

Marlene scurries away. Sirius swallows dryly and opens the door, gun raised and ready.

The shot rings out, and Sirius feels as though his arm is on fire. His gun clatters to the floor.

"You may be a good poker player, but you aren't as good at bluffing as you may think," Greyback says. "I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me," Sirius snarls.

He bends down to pluck his revolver from the floor, but he hears the familiar click. Greyback has his revolver trained on him. "Would you like to watch me while I murder the brat?" he laughs. "I've never let anyone watch. It sounds exciting."

Sirius grunts. The blood from his arm gushes, the warm, sticky liquid covering his skin. "Go to Hell."

Greyback laughs. "After you," he says coldly, moving closer. "You're going to be begging for death once I finish with the brat. How long do you think it will take for him to break? Do you want to know what I'll do to him?"

Sirius doesn't know what happens. The thought of Greyback hurting Remus is too much, and he just acts. It doesn't matter that the other man has a gun in his hand. With a growl, Sirius lunges, knocking Greyback to the floor. His gun slides across the floor on impact, but Sirius doesn't bother taking it or reaching for his own.

A gunshot isn't personal enough. Sirius wants to see the light die from the bastard's eyes.

His fingers wrap around the other man's neck, and he squeezes as hard as he can. He's never killed a man like this, but he's never felt this sort of anger until now. The way Greyback sputters helplessly is music to his ears. Even the pain in his arm seems dull. Greyback will die, and everything else doesn't matter.

…

"Sirius, your arm," James says.

Sirius ignores him. He mounts Buck, taking care not to move his bad arm too much.

"Sirius!"

He digs his heels into his horse's side, and they take off.

…

"You're hurt!"

Remus is at his side, helping him off the horse. "What happened?"

"It's over," Sirius says.

He feels dizzy when his feet hit the ground. It isn't his first gunshot wound, and it is small compared to some he's gotten. But he's lost enough blood to feel weak and jittery.

Remus guides him inside, leading him to the wobbly chair before disappearing. He returns a moment later with rags, a pitcher of water, and tweezers.

"This is going to hurt," Remus warns.

Sirius nods; he's well aware. "Just do it."

…

"How's the arm?" Remus asks the following morning as he and Sirius sit down for breakfast.

"I'll live."

Remus nods, stabbing his eggs anxiously. "Greyback is dead?"

"Very."

Silence hangs over them for several moments. Sirius thinks of his anger when Greyback threatened Remus. He remembers Alice's knowing smile when she saw Remus.

It all makes sense now.

"I'll be taking your offer on the land," he says quietly. "I think it's time to retire. Find some honest work."

Remus frowns, disappointment in his eyes. "It will take a week to move everything out," he tells him. "But I will get started so you can—"

"I want you to stay."

Remus looks up at him. His frown has softened into something else. "Stay?"

"With me."

It seems foolish. It's just wishful thinking. He may have feelings for Remus, but that doesn't mean those feelings are returned.

"As my lover," Sirius adds.

Now, Remus smiles. He moves his chair closer and takes Sirius gently by the hand. "I'd like that."

With a shaky laugh, Sirius leans in, pressing his lips gently to Remus'. Alice had been right. He has to get out of this life. Remus deserves better.


	32. A Home For the Holidays

_Hogwarts_

 _Decorating the Christmas Tree: compassion_

 _Jingle Bells: "Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)" by U2: loneliness_

 _Word Count: 1268_

* * *

Sirius hates Christmas. Even before he had been thrown out on the streets, the holiday had seemed so useless. It always looks so happy and warm on television, but his family has always been cold and miserable.

Being homeless only makes it worse. He sits in in the grimy alley, shivering against the chilling wind as happy couples and families walk by. Their cheeks are rosy as they laugh and chat merrily. Even the crowded streets don't seem to bother them.

Sirius hates it. It makes it easier for him to justify picking their pockets. If they're really so jolly and in the holiday spirit, they shouldn't mind giving to the less fortunate.

His eyes wander through the street before finally resting on a lone figure. The young man looks to be about eighteen— around Sirius' age. Though he looks rough and ragged with his scarred face, he is still dressed nicely in his thick jumper, dark cardigan, and scarf. The fact that he's alone makes it even easier.

Sirius' eyes rest upon the bags in the man's hand, and he licks his lips. He's nicked enough money to find a cheap room for the night, but he won't have enough for food. The stranger looks healthy enough, and Sirius doubts he's ever missed a meal.

It wouldn't hurt to take a chance…

Sirius dusts the snow from his hair and moves quickly. By now, he's gotten this down to an art. He is a fierce hunter in this urban jungle, and all these poor saps are his prey.

The stranger is closer now. Sirius grins, quickening his pace. With one fluid movement, he reaches out, snatching the bag away and sprinting. The pavement is slick from snow, but Sirius has learned how to maintain his grace. He may slide wildly, but he never falls.

"Oi!" the young man calls, and Sirius hears his heavy footfalls as the man gives chase.

Sirius swears softly under his breath. Normally, people are too stunned to realize someone has boldly robbed them. This man, however, seems to be quick on his feet, and Sirius barely has a head start.

He relies on his intimate knowledge of the city. Most people don't know all the twists and turns, but the homeless do. It's what keeps them alive and out of prison some days.

The footfalls continue. Sirius scowls. Why can't the man just give up and go about his day? It's the holidays, for crying out loud! Shouldn't he have some important office party to go to or some stupid family to spend time with?

He's so lost in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the patch of ice until it's too late. He doesn't have a chance to catch himself, and he skids, landing unceremoniously on his bottom. The bag flies from his grasp, and canned goods scrape against the ground.

"Got you!"

Sirius feels a flicker of panic. He's never been caught before. Now, he's screwed, and the bloke will probably call the cops. He tries to pick himself up, but the ground is slick, and he ends up seated again.

"I'm sorry," Sirius says. "I just… I haven't eaten in three days. I'm about to resort to eating rats."

The other man's expression softens. He offers Sirius a hand. "Come on. You don't have to steal. Let me help you."

Sirius stares at the hand in confusion. He almost expects the man to strike him. Hesitantly, he accepts it and allows himself to be guided to his feet.

Compassion is so rare these days. Most people look at him with disgust. No one bothers to learn his name or the fact that he isn't homeless by choice. It isn't his fault his parents caught him kissing another boy two years ago and threw him out on the streets without even a shred of pity.

"I'm Remus," he tells Sirius before collecting his spilled groceries.

"Sirius."

"Let's get some food in you."

…

As Remus cooks, Sirius takes a shower. It's been so long since he's felt hot water, and he can't help the satisfied moan that escapes his lips as the water cascades down his body.

He misses this. There had been a time when he'd take long showers just to escape his constantly screaming mother. It's always been his favorite way to hide away.

Once he's done, he pulls on the clothes Remus has left him. The other man is taller, so clothes aren't a perfect fit, but they're warm, and that's all that matters.

As he steps out of the bathroom, he's greeted by the sweet smell of cooking food. His stomach growls, and his mouth waters.

"Smells good," he calls, entering the kitchen.

Remus looks up from the stove, a small smile on his lips. "Thank you."

Sirius watches him, fascinated. He's never learned to cook. His family has always had servants for that, and his mother would forbid him from getting too close to the help. After all, he's a Black; Blacks don't have to lift a finger when they live a life of luxury.

Remus begins preparing the plates. Chicken, potatoes and gravy, rolls, corn. Sirius can't remember that last time he's had so much food at his disposal.

…

When dinner is done, Sirius helps with the dishes. It's the least he can do to say thank you for the kindness.

"Will you go to a shelter?" Remus asks.

Sirius shakes his head. "Got kicked out. Some bloke tried to steal my shoes, and I broke his nose," he answers.

Remus is silent for a moment. His lips purse as he hands Sirius a wet plate to dry. "You could stay here," he offers. "If you want. Just until you get back on your feet."

"Why would you help me?" Sirius asks. "You don't even know me. I could be a serial killer!"

"Are you?"

"No."

Remus shrugs before scrubbing the inside of a cup. "My dad told me the best way to live life is by giving," he explains. "That's become my philosophy. Give and help because you never know when you'll have to rely on the compassion and kindness of others."

Sirius sets the plate aside and watches Remus curiously. "Thank you."

…

"Merry Christmas!"

Sirius wakes up with a groan. He rubs his eyes and glances at the clock on his bedside table. Eight in the morning. Far too early. Though Remus has gotten him into the habit of rising early over the past week, this is ridiculous. Sirius wants to curl up again and fall back asleep.

"I don't do Christmas."

"Is it a religious thing?"

Sirius hesitates. How can explain that the holiday makes him feel so damn lonely? It's a holiday for happy families, not broken ones like his own.

"Don't worry about it. Sorry I couldn't get you anything," Sirius sighs. "I could always offer you a kiss. People tell me that's quite a treat."

It's just a joke, but Remus' eyes light up. A dusty pink creeps into his cheeks. "I… You don't…"

Sirius leans in. This is ridiculous and probably a bad idea, but he doesn't stop himself. His lips find Remus', and the other man doesn't pull away. Sirius deepens the kiss, a small moan escaping his lips.

"That was… Wow," Remus says when they finally pull apart.

Sirius grins. "This could become our new Christmas tradition," he chuckles.

"And every day after that."

Sirius feels a flutter in his chest. He pulls Remus close, and, as their lips meet again, he finds himself thinking that maybe Christmas isn't so bad after all.


	33. Sleep Deprivation

_Hogwarts_

 _Decorating the Christmas Tree: college!au_

 _Jingle Bells: "All I Want For Christmas Is You" (write an OTP meet cute)_

 _Showtime: "My Freeze Ray" (mumbling)_

 _Days of the Month: Tick Tock Day (write about a deadline)_

 _Word Count: 829_

* * *

Remus' face nearly slams against the table. He jolts awake, rubbing his eyes with a groan. According to his watch, it's nearly three in the morning, and he's still stuck in the library, desperately trying to perfect his research paper.

Mumbling sleepily under his breath, he forces his heavy eyes back on the book at hand. His mind continues to wander and drift, and he has a hard time staying focused. This isn't good; if he lets his grades slip, he risks losing his scholarship.

Remus sighs, skimming the page again. As he begins to jot down his notes, a noise catches his attention. It's three sudden thumps, loud and urgent. A chill shoots down his spine, and he turns.

No one is there. The library is completely empty. No one is ever here this late.

"Chill," he tells himself, returning his attention to the book. He has to get this done; nothing can stop him. "Just imagining things."

Another thump echoes, followed by a rattling sound. Remus jumps to his feet, quickly gathering his things. It doesn't matter if it's just his imagination. The library is too creepy to stick around tonight.

As he starts to walk away, he feels the hair stand up on the back of his neck. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees something that looks like a mist, drifting along. Remus no longer cares about maintaining his dignity. Clutching his books to his chest, he picks up his pace.

…

Sirius curses himself. The assignment had been handed out a month ago, and now it's due in roughly five hours. Unfortunately, he's made absolutely no progress on the project, which is why he finds himself making a mad dash to the library at three in the morning.

He'd much rather be back in his dorm, enjoying a movie, but his procrastination has proven to be his greatest enemy yet again. As he climbs the steps, something crashes into.

"Excuse you!" Sirius snaps.

He feels guilty the moment he says it. The other student's face is sickly pale and beaded with sweat. By way of an apology, Sirius reaches down to pick up the books and sheets of pages he's dropped.

"Sorry… Sorry… I…"

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

He expects the other young man to laugh. Instead, his eyes widen, and he glances over his shoulder. "I did," he says.

Sirius snorts. Every campus has its ghost stories, and this one is no exception. Still, the library is most definitely not haunted.

"Mate, I think you need to sleep."

The other shakes his head. "I'm not making this up."

"Sleep deprivation. Come on."

It must be worse than Sirius could imagine. The other man happily allows Sirius to lead him away. Only someone delirious from sleep would just allow some complete stranger to care for them at three in the morning.

"I'm Sirius," he adds.

"Remus."

Sirius almost regrets walking with him. His assignment isn't going to get finished on time now. Still, it won't be the first deadline he's missed.

…

Remus knows he's an idiot. This Sirius fella could be some insane criminal. Still, he's pretty much dead on his feet, and Sirius makes a lovely knight in shining armor.

His head rests on the other student's shoulder. Maybe Sirius is right. Maybe he really does need sleep. His assignment can wait.

"This is my hall," Remus tells him.

He expects Sirius to part ways. Instead, he escorts him inside. "Gotta make sure you don't pass out in the hall," he teases.

To Remus' surprise, he walks him all the way to his room. "Well, goodnight."

…

Sirius doesn't bother to return to the library. All he can think about is Remus. Though he doesn't even know the other man, he finds himself worrying about him.

"Will you still love me if I flunk out of uni?" Sirius asks, throwing himself onto his bed.

James groans, peeking an eye open. "Depends. Will I get some sleep if you flunk out?"

"Not a chance."

His roommate chuckles and rolls over, covering his face with a pillow. Sirius watches him for a moment before sighing. Maybe there will still be some hope for him. Hell, Remus seems to be the type to stay late and study. Maybe Sirius can convince him to be a tutor.

Or maybe more. He is rather handsome…

Sirius shakes his head and lays down. He shouldn't get ahead of himself.

…

When Remus wakes the next morning, he finds a sticky note stuck to the outside of his door.

 _Sleep well._

 _\- Sirius_

At the very bottom is his phone number.

Remus finds himself grinning. Sirius had almost been like a dream- his brilliant hero with perfect timing. If he's honest, part of him had been sure Sirius had been some figment of his delusional imagination.

He reads the note again, a grin on his lips. Maybe last night hadn't been so bad after all.


	34. Flower Talk

_For Hogwarts_

 _Decorating the Christmas Tree: florist!au_

 _Word Count: 385_

* * *

Remus looks up when the door opens and two men walk in. "Can I help you?" he asks.

The one with short dark hair looks around, his hazel eyes sharp as he observes each flower in turn. The one with the mess of shaggy dark hair, however, doesn't seem to care about the flowers. His grey eyes are fixed upon Remus.

"I'm proposing to my girlfriend," the first explains. "Roses are overdone, so I need something happy but different. Something that tells her how much I admire her."

"I don't see why don't just get her lilies, James," his friend says.

The one called James gives an impatient sigh. "Because Lily doesn't like lilies, Sirius," he answers.

Remus smiles to himself before making his way over. It always makes him happy when someone wants something more symbolic. Arranging pretty flowers is all well and good, but he likes being able to show off his knowledge.

"Tulips," he suggests, coming to a stop in front of the row of flowers in question. "Perfect lover, beautiful eyes, sunshine in your smile. Does this fit your girlfriend?"

James beams, nodding excitedly. He hurries over, admiring the tulips. "Perfect," he decides. "Absolutely perfect."

As they discuss the color arrangement and quantity of blossoms, Sirius keeps his distance, but Remus can still feel his eyes upon him. He isn't the first bloke to stare. After all, being a florist isn't a particularly masculine job. He's just grateful the other man doesn't tease him openly.

Once the bouquet is finished, he rings James and up accepts the payment. "Good luck with the proposal," he offers.

James grins. "Thanks, mate."

To his surprise, Sirius appears at the till, holding two flowers. They're both camellias— one pink, one white. Together, their message is one of admiration and desire.

"I think these fit my intentions," Sirius decides, offering Remus a grin.

"Only two?" Remus asks. "I could prepare you something else, if you'd—"

"Just these, thanks," he says, handing Remus some money and a slip of paper.

As Remus goes to give him his change, he realizes he's already gone, the flowers left behind. Only when he looks at the paper and finds Sirius' phone number does he understand.

"Well played," he chuckles, lifting the flowers to his nose and smiling as he inhales.


	35. Monochrome

_For Decorating the Christmas Tree: soulmate!au_

 _Word Count: 403_

* * *

Remus doesn't mind that no one wants to sit with him. He's used to it by now. Really, he would rather have his book's company, so maybe he doesn't mind it too much.

He glides a finger over the grey pages of his Charms book, his eyes following along. Outside the window, the countryside flies by in a blur of black, white, and grey. Remus sighs. Maybe he cares more about his loneliness than he'll ever admit.

His parents are soulmates. He remembers their stories in his youth about the day they met, when the world exploded with color. He's often dreamt of the day when he would be so lucky, but he isn't sure it will come. Who would want to be stuck with a werewolf for rest of their life?

"I'm telling you, she's my soulmate!" someone says outside the carriage. "I can see the colors, mate, and they're beautiful."

"Well, she didn't seem to like you very much," a second boy chuckles.

Remus deflates. He hates feeling sorry for himself, but it can be hard sometimes. Hogwarts is bringing so many people together for the first time. How many of those will find their soulmates when they reach the castle?

The door to the compartment opens. Remus looks up to see two boys around his age, but his eyes are fixed upon the one with the shaggy hair.

Everything about the boy is attractive. But it doesn't matter; he's just another monochrome figure in an endless sea of black, white, and grey. Black hair, pale skin, grey eyes, black shirt and jacket.

The boy nudges his companion, chuckling like a madman. "It's him, James! It's him!"

Remus tenses for a moment. Years of having to pack up and move whenever someone discovers his secret has taught him to be wary of any form of recognition from strangers.

"Him who?" the one called James asks.

"I can see in color," the other whispers.

Remus blinks back his confusion, shaking his head. What does he mean by that? His eyes move over the boy, and his jaw drops. There, in the monochrome that seems to make up the other, is a faint tint of color in his cheeks. Now, as Remus looks around, he realizes that there's more than those old, familiar three shades around him.

"Oh."

The boy walks forward, grinning. "I'm Sirius Black," he says. "I've been waiting for you."


	36. Writing This Love Into Existence

_Insane House Competition: (au) pen pal_

 _Resolutions: an au you've never written_

 _Sophie's Shelf: a fic only in letter format_

 _Showtime, "Sincerely Me": letter fic_

 _Happy Newt Year: banner, a declaration of love_

 _Word Count: 756_

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I hope this doesn't sound strange. We've been writing to each other for a year now, and I still worry that I'm going to come off as some creepy bloke. Haha. Anxiety, am I right?

Anyway, Dad has a business trip in London. I'm not sure if you would be comfortable with it, but would you like to meet up? Again, if you don't, I totally understand. We barely know each other, so it might be weird.

Has anything new happened with you? I'm looking into universities at the moment. I think I might go into teaching. I'll have to work on my anxiety, but I think it will be worth it.

I hope this letter finds you well. I can't wait to hear from you!

Your Friend,

Remus

* * *

Remus,

Haha, don't worry. I could never think that you're creepy! You're a pretty awesome bloke. Not even remotely creepy.

It would actually be pretty cool to meet up with you. My parents are pretty weird, but I've managed to master the art of sneaking out. I know this great ice cream parlor across town. They have an amazing triple chocolate cone that I think you would enjoy.

You would make a brilliant teacher! Go for it! If you ever need a student to practice on, I'll be happy to learn from you.

I'm working on building a motorbike. Again, my parents don't approve of anything I do, so I'm having to keep it a secret. Maybe I'll have it finished by the time you make it here next month. I'm sure I have an extra leather jacket you can borrow. I'll be sure to check.

I can't wait until next month! It's going to be amazing! Hurry up, July! Get here fast!

Take care!

Always,

Sirius

* * *

Dear Sirius,

I'm so excited! I can't believe we're going to be meeting in only a few weeks. The ice cream parlor sounds wonderful. You already know how I feel about chocolate, so that sounds like heaven!

Haha, I might take you up on that offer. It would be nice to get some practice in.

Good luck on your motorbike. I'm not sure how I would look in leather. I'm more of a cardigan fella, but leather would definitely be better for the bike. I've never ridden a motorbike. Should be fun!

I hope this letter finds you well! Take care, and I'll see you soon.

Your Friend,

Remus

* * *

Remus,

Less than a week now! I don't know if I should even send you this letter. You'll probably get it after you return home. But oh well. I like writing to you. Getting a letter from you always makes my day.

You will look great in leather. I found an extra jacket, so you're all set!

I know London is a touristy city, but I have something planned for you that I think you're going to like. I've lived here my whole life, so I know the best spots they won't show you in a brochure. Big Ben has nothing on some of the places I can show you.

I still can't believe we're going to be meeting so soon. It will be nice to hang out with someone other than my little brother. Reg knows we're meeting up, and he wants to tag along. You're so lucky you don't have any siblings to try and cramp your style.

I can't wait to finally meeet you. Have a safe trip!

Always,

Sirius

* * *

Dear Sirius,

You were right. I got your letter the moment I got back home. Haha. You must be psychic. Or maybe you just know how the post works.

I had so much fun in London. You were an excellent tour guide. Have you considered giving unconventional tours of the city? Maybe you should. It was great. Especially if they end at Fortescue's.

When I was with you, it was amazing. I wanted to tell you in person, but I was too nervous. This may sound mad, but I think I love you.

Oh God. My brain is telling me to scratch that out and pretend it's just a mistake, but my heart says to leave it. Anxiety makes me follow my head too much, so hey, why not try to follow my heart for once.

I'm going to go ahead and end here before I change my mind and scribble it out. I hope this doesn't freak you out.

Take care.

Your Friend,

Remus

* * *

Remus,

Don't worry. I think I love you too.

Yours,

Sirius


	37. And Action!

Insane House Competition: Co-star!au

365 Prompts Challenge: "I feel like part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we're from the same star."

Showtime, "To Break a Glove": patience

Word Count:760

* * *

Remus quickens his pace, his footfall heavy on the pavement. Behind him, he can hear the other young man racing after him.

"Wait!" Sirius cries. "Hear me out, please!"

Almost reluctantly, Remus turns around, wiping tears from his eyes. "What?" he demands. "What can you possibly have to say to me after breaking my heart?"

Sirius takes his hand, his thumb brushing over Remus' knuckles. "I feel like part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe… Maybe— Fuck. Line?"

"Cut!" Lucius calls, sliding out his director's chair. Judging by the deep frown etched into his pale face, his patience is wearing thin. "'Maybe we're from the same star.' For God's sake, Black, how is it so hard to remember one sentence?"

Sirius runs a hand through his dark, shaggy hair. With a smirk, he shrugs. "Sounds a bit pretentious. How many blokes do you know that talk like that?"

Remus swallows dryly, his eyes shifting between his co-star and director. Tensions have been growing between the two of them. Remus figures it's a matter of time before Sirius' character, Blake, is written out and Remus is given some new tragic storyline.

"Everyone take a break," Lucius says through gritted teeth. "One hour. Maybe that will give Black enough time to learn his lines."

The actors and crew begin to scatter. Remus turns to offer Sirius some help, but his co-star is already gone, stalking off angrily. Remus lingers on set before a moment longer before hurrying off to the trailers.

…

Sirius opens the door when Remus knocks. The scowl on his lips quickly fades when he realizes who is at the door. "Thank God. I was worried I'd end up with an assault charge if you were Malfoy," he mutters. "Come on in."

Remus follows him inside, accepting a fizzy drink when Sirius offers it to him. "Why do you stay?" he asks curiously. "You and Lucius obviously don't like one another."

He's sure he already knows the answer. Money. The program may not be a top-rated one, but it pays the leads and recurring actors well enough.

"Right to the point, huh?" Sirius chuckles, shaking his head. "I have my reasons."

Remus waits to see if Sirius will elaborate on his reasons, but his co-star remains silent, absently scraping his thumbnail over his drink tab. Remus clears his throat, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. "Would you like to run lines, then?" he offers.

Sirius shrugs. "If you'd like. Start from where I screwed up?"

"Sounds good."

Watching Sirius get into character is amazing. In the blink of an eye, the actor is gone, replaced by Blake Cameron. "I feel like part of my soul has loved you since the beginning of everything. Maybe we're from the same star. Maybe the universe has been trying to bring us together all this time, but I was too blind to see it until now."

Remus shivers. He has to remind himself that this isn't Sirius. Part of him would love to hear the famous actor say those words to him, but it's all an act, and he has to separate fiction from reality.

"You waited too long."

"Dammit, Vincent! Are you listening to me? I'm in love with you. I don't just want you; I need you!"

Remus opens his mouth to deliver his line, but he's interrupted as Sirius pulls him close without warning. This isn't scripted, and Sirius has never been one for improv in a scene. "What are you—?"

His words are muffled as Sirius captures his lips in kiss that shouldn't happen until the next episode. Remus feels himself melting as his every dream seems to come true at once.

When they break apart, Remus is breathless. He swallows dryly, pushing a hand through his tawny hair. "I don't remember that being in the script," he says quietly.

"That's because I wasn't acting," Sirius tells him before pulling him in for another kiss.

…

"I don't just want you; I need you!"

"Is that why you broke my heart?" Remus asks. "Is that why you humiliated me, Blake?"

"Vincent, please—"

"And cut!" Lucius calls. "That's a wrap, folks!"

Sirius links his arm with Remus', grinning proudly. "You know, they say if you have chemistry off camera, you don't have it on screen. What do you think?" he muses.

"I don't know if that's true or not, but we do have a steamy kiss we can practice for," Remus suggests with a shy smile. "Make sure it's believable."

"Your place or mine?"


	38. Over Coffee

_Showtime, "Anybody Have a Map": optimism_

 _Buttons: phone, marathon_

 _OTP Challenge: Write about your OTP's first kiss ("Put me down. It's just a sprained ankle.", turquoise, Madam Puddifoot's, blind date!au, "Sidekick"- Walk the Moon)_

 _Sticker Challenge, Cauldron Cake: chocolate_

 _Word Count: 1030_

* * *

 _Something in the air is giving me crazy thoughts_

* * *

"Turquoise?" Sirius says into his mobile as he comes sits on his bike outside the cafe. "That's such an oddly specific color choice."

Lily laughs. "Well, you are pretty oblivious," she points out. "At least you shouldn't have trouble spotting him."

Sirius scowls. "Right. Are you sure about this bloke?" His eyes scan the storefront of Madam Puddifoot's. Anyone who thinks such a cutesy, frilly place is good first date venue seems questionable. "Not gonna end up murdered or anything, am I?"

"He seems sweet. Teaches at the primary school," his friend assures him. "James went to university with him."

Sirius frowns, pushing a hand through his dark mess of hair. James is his best mate; if he seems to think this Remus fella is a good guy, Sirius will have to trust his judgment. "At least I can have cake," he murmurs.

There's another laugh from her side of the phone. "Your optimism is beautiful."

"Talk to you later, Lils."

"Good luck."

Sirius hops off his motorbike and takes a deep breath. This shouldn't be so difficult. He's always prided himself on being a bold daredevil, always looking for the next big thrill. One little blind date shouldn't be so terrifying.

He brushes his hands over his leather jacket and holds his head high. He can do this.

…

It doesn't take Sirius long to find Remus Lupin. His turquoise cardigan stands out against the the pink lace that decorates the little shop. Sirius studies him for a moment, nodding to himself. James has selected quite a handsome young man for this matchmaking experiment. Remus is ridiculously attractive with his neatly combed tawny hair and clever golden eyes.

Grinning like a madman, Sirius approaches the table. "Sorry I'm late," he says, taking a seat across from his date. "Traffic was hell."

"I was worried you stood me up," Remus admits.

There's a sort of relief in his voice that makes Sirius think it wouldn't be the first time someone stood Remus up. He doesn't know why, but this upsets him. Remus is a handsome fella, and James has spent the past week praising him for being such an amazing guy. Sirius can already tell that he's quite lucky to have the honor to share coffee and dessert with this man.

The waitress comes and takes their order before they have a chance to really talk. When she's gone, Sirius returns his attention to Remus. For the first time he can remember, he's at a loss for words.

"So, what do you do?" Remus asks, breaking the silence between them before it gets too awkward.

"I own a shop," Sirius answers. "Black's Bikes. We sell custom motorbikes."

"A motorbike? Do you own one?"

Sirius grins proudly before gesturing out the window. His sleek black bike is visible in all its majestic glory. "She was my first. Built her when I was sixteen," he tells Remus.

"I've never ridden one."

Sirius finds himself relaxing slightly. Maybe this date will be easier than he had originally thought. "Well, we can change that after dessert."

A soft pink stains the other man's cheeks. "I just live a minute up the road," he says quietly. "I'm perfectly happy to walk."

Before Sirius can respond, the waitress brings their coffees and a large slice of chocolate cake, coated in melted chocolate, and sprinkled with chocolate chips. "Enjoy!" she says brightly. "And if you need anything else, my name is Dorcas."

…

Sirius can't remember the last time he's enjoyed being around anyone so much. James comes close, but he's more like a brother, so Sirius can't count him.

"I'm completely baffled," Sirius says as Remus takes the last bite of dessert and wipes away the chocolate smears on his lips.

"About?"

"You. How the hell are you single?"

He really means it. They've only known one another a half hour, but Sirius feels a strong connection pulling him to Remus. The other man is intelligent, handsome, witty. His only flaw is that he seems to lack self confidence, but Sirius has enough to cover them both.

"I… Well, it wasn't by choice. After my wife passed away… Soldier, you see… Well, I just haven't felt like myself. It's hard to meet someone when you don't even know who you are."

"God. I'm so sorry, Remus," he says gently, reaching out and taking the other man's hand.

"It's been a year. Still hurts, but I think Dora would want me to be happy."

"Well, if you give me the pleasure of having another date with you, I promise I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

A small smile plays at Remus' lips. "I think a second date would be wonderful."

…

"Let me walk you home. It won't be a problem since it isn't far."

"Thank you, Sirius but it really isn't necess—" His sentence blends into a scream as he missteps.

Sirius reaches for him, but Remus falls to the pavement, swearing loudly as he rubs his ankle. Without hesitation, Sirius easily scoops him up, carrying Remus bridal style.

"Put me down!" the other man insists as Sirius carries him to the bike. "It's just a sprained ankle."

"All the more reason for you to not walk on it," Sirius says gently. "I promise I'll drive slow for your first time."

…

Sirius doesn't want the night to end. He's never felt so connected to anyone in his life. Soulmates have always seemed like such a silly concept, but Remus makes him wonder if there's something to it after all.

Their eyes meet, and Sirius feels himself melting. No one has ever had this effect on him before, and he rather likes it.

Sirius leans in, pressing his lips to Remus, and the world seems to fade away. Remus pulls him closer, and Sirius smiles into the kiss. So he isn't the only one who feels the spark? Perfect.

"I don't… I don't normally do this," Remus murmurs. "But why don't you come in? We can have a Sherlock marathon."

Sirius grins. "It would be my pleasure."

* * *

" _Why don't you stay at mine tonight?"_


	39. When a Stranger Calls

_Insane House Competition: Sex Line Operator. I called you because I was curious and wow you have a soothing voice. Will you sing me to sleep?_

 _365 Prompts Challenge: precious_

 _Liza's Loves: (title) When a Stranger Calls_

 _Bath Bomb Appreciation: Crazy After Dark, Write about someone shy and reserved during the day who comes alive at night_

 _Sticker Challenge, Bertie Botts: Write about a surprise._

 _Word Count: 1186_

 _Warning: This one contains brief mentions of sexual things._

* * *

I.

Sirius stares at the number, complete with James' messy scrawl suggesting that he "call for a good time." beneath it. He knows it's just a joke. One quick search had revealed it's a gay sex line. Still, he can't help but to be curious.

He brushes a finger over the numbers. It could be fun. At the very least, he can have a chance to flirt and relieve some of the loneliness he's felt since his and Lucius' breakup.

With a groan, he grabs his phone and punches in the number. For several seconds, he just stares at it, unsure what he wants to do. After a quick debate, he mutters, "To hell with it." before hitting the call button.

…

It's been a slow night. That's one of the things Remus hates about this job. Some nights, his phone rings non-stop, and he can rake in enough to pay his bills and buy groceries. Others, like tonight, his phone remains silent, and anxiety sets in. Too many quiet nights could mean losing everything.

The sound of his phone ringing draws him out of his thoughts. Remus grins. This isn't the type of thing he would normally do. By day, he's a shy university student. When the sun sets, however, he comes alive. Something about the darkness and anonymity makes him bold.

"Welcome to the Wolf's Den," Remus says seductively. "I'm Lupine, and I'm here to make your wildest dreams come true."

It sounds so cheesy. The first few weeks of this job, he'd struggled not to laugh. Now, however, he's learned to deliver the lines just right.

There's silence on the other end, and Remus bites his tongue to keep from swearing. Sometimes callers panic and end the call after a few seconds. Remus still gets a small payment, but it's barely pocket change.

"You there, honey?"

…

Sirius has always considered himself cool and suave. In this moment, however, he forgets how to function. The voice on the other line is so gorgeous. His mind drifts, wondering what the other man must look like.

"You there, honey?"

"Yeah. Yeah, sorry. Your voice… It's very soothing."

The man in the other end laughs softly. "Trust me. My voice isn't the only thing that can make you feel good."

Sirius shivers with delight, but he forces himself to focus. This is such a silly thing. Talking may be sexy sometimes, but it's just talk. There's no point getting off on a stranger's voice. Still, he wants to hear more of it.

"I have a request," he says. "It's going to seem strange."

"Don't worry," Lupine assures him. "We all have our little kinks, and there's nothing strange about it."

Sirius wonders if Lupine really feels that way, but he doesn't dwell on it for long. He's just a voice on the phone. It isn't like they'll ever meet.

"Can you sing me to sleep?"

…

During the three months Remus has worked as a sex line operator, he's had plenty of requests. Some like to roleplay rough sex with lots of bondage and pain; others are softer, choosing to discuss gentle lovemaking and delicate kisses. This, however, is definitely a first.

For a moment, he considers telling the other man that there's a reason the radio was invented. He quickly thinks better of it. Money is money, and at least he won't have to do anything that makes him feel weird.

"What would you like me to sing?"

"Anything," the stranger answers.

Remus thinks for a moment before deciding on a lullaby his mother would sing him when he was younger. His voice shakes at first. It's been years since he's sang outside the shower. Slowly, though, he gets into it.

…

Lupine has the most beautiful voice Sirius has ever heard. It's so angelic, so precious.

Within seconds, he feels his eyes grow heavy. To avoid falling asleep in his chair and inevitably crashing to the floor, he quickly moves to his bed, sinking into the pillows as that angelic voice carries on.

Slowly, he drifts off to sleep.

II.

Weeks pass, and Sirius doesn't bother calling the line again. The lines are random, and he knows he's unlikely to be connected to Lupine again. Maybe others would be willing to sing him to sleep, but no one could ever compare to that magical voice.

…

Remus finds himself growing bored with his job. Something about that stranger has made him remember how much he loves to sing. While he knows he will never become a professional or even make anything that comes close to being considered a living doing, he decides to pursue it instead. He can be a waiter to get by and perform gigs every now and then.

And all it took was one call.

III.

"I can't believe I let you drag me here," Sirius grumbles. "I don't even like coffee."

James rolls his eyes. "Which is why I bought you a tea," he says, as though that can make up for it.

It isn't that Sirius doesn't like going out. He's always down for a fun night, dancing at the club. Coffee shops, however, make him feel weird. The people there are so… Artsy? Pretentious?

"This guy is supposed to be pretty amazing," James continues. "Lily watched him at the pub down the street, and she loved him."

Sirius shrugs before before taking his seat. His eyes are fixed upon the small stage set up near the counter. After a few moments, a young man with tawny hair and beautiful brown eyes takes a seat, adjusting his guitar.

Sirius watches him, brows raised. He's quite good looking. Maybe coffee shops aren't his thing, but he can definitely make an exception.

"Thanks for coming tonight. My name is Remus."

Sirius frowns. Why does his voice sound so familiar.

"This is a little song I wrote. Hope you enjoy."

When his mouth opens and the most beautiful voice fills the little shop, Sirius nearly drops his cup. He reaches out, grabbing James by the arm. "That's him!"

"Who?"

"Lupine!"

…

Remus finishes his set. The applause makes him smile. This could never be a career, but at least it gives him something to look forward to, something to be proud of.

He makes his way to the counter, and a man around his age follows. Remus tenses. So far, he's had a few fans, but it still makes him feel awkward.

"I know you," the man says, and Remus recognizes his voice from somewhere.

"Do you go to the local university?"

He shakes his head. "You, uh… You sang me to sleep a few months ago."

Remus' cheeks burn. He hasn't even thought about his old job in a while. "Oh."

"You're even cuter than I imagined. Can I buy you a coffee? I'm Sirius, by the way."

Remus knows he should probably refuse. He's heard stories of operators being tracked down by crazy clients. And yet, Sirius hadn't been a usual client. He had been polite and hadn't even wanted anything sexual from Remus.

"You know what? That sounds delightful."


	40. Across the Sea

_Insane House Competition: mermaid/merman_

 _365: teal_

 _Bath Bomb Appreciation, Mermaid's Delight: Write a mermaid!au_

 _Tea Event, Gone Surfing: Write something set at sea_

 _Showtime, "Words Fail": worthy_

 _Sticker Challenge, badger: Write about a loyal character_

 _Word Count: 1378_

* * *

Sirius doesn't know how long he's been following the ship. He no longer tries to track the days since it's left the English Isle on its way to who knows where.

All merfolk are fascinated by humans. There's something hypnotic about their legs and the way they can move between land and water. To Sirius' knowledge, however, none have ever been so drawn to a single human being.

He doesn't know what it is about the young man he often sees leaning against the ship's railing, but Sirius follows along, happy to steal glances of the tawny haired man. Something about the man calls to him, and Sirius feels the tug in his heart.

There's a light splash behind him, and he turns to see his brother swimming over. "It's time to come home, Sirius," Regulus tells him.

Sirius rolls his eyes. They're at sea; everywhere he turns is home. Of course, he knows what Regulus means. He can only imagine the scandal the Atlantean prince's disappearance has caused. Should anyone discover his endless pursuit, his mother's prideful heart might not be able to take it; Sirius can only hope.

"I will return to our kingdom when I am good and ready, brother," Sirius says, grazing his fingers over the teal waves and watching the ripples dance across the surface. "I have other things to tend to."

Regulus laughs. "Following a human who can never know of our existence? You're a lot of things, but I never thought you to be a fool."

Clenching his jaw, Sirius turns his back to his brother and pushes himself forward. He won't allow Regulus to bait him into a fight.

The younger prince swims after him, easily keeping up with Sirius' quick strokes. Sirius rolls his eyes. Everyone always accuses him of being stubborn, but Regulus is just as bad. "Have they sent you to follow me?" he asks. "Should I expect armed guards to ambush me and drag me back in a net?"

Regulus snorts. "Don't be ridiculous. Mother wouldn't be able to survive the scandal. I'm here because I want to be."

Sirius glances at him, brows raised. While his brother might be telling the truth, he doesn't full trust him. Regulus has always be the cunning one. He doesn't do anything without some ulterior motive swaying his hand.

"Come home, Sirius."

"No."

Regulus shrugs before swimming backwards, his green and grey fins poking out from the calm sea. "Well, I tried."

Sirius raises his brows suspiciously. In his mind, the pieces seem to click together. "Didn't try very hard," he notes.

Regulus will be able to go back and say he tried. The younger prince will be hailed as the hero who tried to dissuade his wayward brother from this pursuit. If Sirius doesn't return, his brother's claim on the throne will be stronger.

Sirius considers for a moment. His eyes drift back to the ship in the distance. The young human is on the deck, enjoying the sunshine. He knows his pursuit is foolish. They are from two different worlds, and the human can never know about Sirius. It would be wise to return home with his brother and go back to the way things should be.

But he can't. The young man's heart continues to sing for him, and Sirius can't ignore it.

"Return to the kingdom, Regulus," he says. "I have found my calling."

"And what will you do when the ship reaches land? Pine away?"

Sirius doesn't answer. He dives the waves, swimming away. Now, Regulus doesn't follow him.

…

The sea is vicious tonight. The violent waves churn, but Sirius is not bothered by the change. He has been part of the sea for so long and can adapt easily enough.

The ship, however, does not have the same luck. He watches as the ship is tossed about. Voices drift through the air, panic saturating each syllable.

It happens in the blink of an eye. One moment, the ship is rocking but stable. The next, it's ripped apart.

Sirius swims closer, his heart racing. His human is among the wreckage. He cannot just abandon him.

He keeps his tail completely submerged as he approaches the ruined ship, though he doubts anyone would notice it at all in the frenzy. Still, he doesn't want to take any chances.

He finds the man on some driftwood, a nasty gash on his head. Sirius is careful as he wraps an arm around the young man. Humans are such fragile creatures after all.

No one pays them any mind. They are all afraid, too concerned with their own survival to notice the merman swimming away with the unconscious human.

"Sleep," Sirius sings as the human tries to stir. "Sleep, my love, and I will keep you safe and warm."

…

Sirius lays on the rock, his bottom fins dipped in the calm water. His eyes are fixed upon the young man in the sand. The wound on his head has been healed through sea magic, and all Sirius has to do is wait.

The man groans. Slowly, he sits up, blinking against the sun. His eyes rest upon Sirius' majestic teal and sea green tail. "I died," he murmurs. "I died, and there are mermaids in heaven."

"Mermen," Sirius corrects, pushing himself off the rock and into the water. He swims to the shallows area near the shore, careful not to get too close. "And you're not dead. You're welcome for that."

The man is silent for several moments. He stretches his arms and legs, groaning. "The ship? I remember a storm, and... "

Sirius recounts the story as well as he can. The man listens quietly, dragging his finger across the sand seemingly without thought. When Sirius finishes, the man's finger comes to a halt. "I'm lucky you were so close."

"It wasn't a coincidence. I've been following you," Sirius admits.

"Why?"

The merman shrugs. "Your heart called to me, and I answered."

"I thought I saw you once. The Captain said there have been reports of merfolk, but I decided I just imagined it."

"I'm Sirius."

"Remus. Remus Lupin. Where are we?"

"Not sure," Sirius admits. "The island is uninhabited. I swam the perimeter, and there's no one."

Remus nods, a frown on his lips. It clearly isn't the answer he had hoped for, but it also doesn't seem to bother him too much. Whatever reasons he'd had to be aboard that ship don't seem to mean much now. "I always wanted my own island," he says.

"I can bring you fish," Sirius tells him. "You won't starve."

Remus reaches out to him, taking Sirius' hand.

…

Days pass, and they grow close. Sirius wonders if any of his kind have ever become so well acquainted with a human before. While it isn't forbidden, such things are taboo. Humans are not made for the sea, and merfolk are not made for land.

Remus tells him that he had been on his way to meet the woman he'd been arranged to marry. He confides that he's always been afraid, the he wants to be able to follow his heart. Sirius tells him about Atlantis, and how the city became an empire that expanded across the ocean floor, offering a safe haven to merfolk and other sea creatures.

"I was a prince."

The two lay on the shore. Sirius upper body rests in the sand while his lower half remains safe in the water. He watches the stars as they twinkle overhead, a small smile on his lips.

"Was?" Remus asks. "Why aren't you?"

Sirius shifts his gaze to the man. "I followed my heart."

Silence hangs between them. Remus seems to ponder this for several seconds, his smile fading as understanding sets in. "I'm not worthy of that," he whispers. "You shouldn't have given up your future for me."

"I told you before. Your heart calls to me," he says gently, taking Remus by the hand. "You are my future."

Remus gives his hand a reassuring squeeze. Though he doesn't speak, he doesn't have to. Sirius can feel it in the air.

They are an odd couple— one that should not be. It doesn't matter, though. Their worlds have collided, and there is no separating them now.


	41. Becoming a Family

_Insane House Competition: Sirius Black_

 _365 Prompts Challenge: single parent!au_

 _Tea Challenge: Nutty Chocolate- write about Wolfstar_

 _Bath Bomb Appreciation, Goodnight Honey: Write about someone receiving a bedtime story_

 _Book Club, Sam: light, beach, Harry Potter_

 _Showtime, "Waving Through a Window": waving_

 _Television Show of the Month, Mrs. Hudson: Andromeda Tonks, teacup, "Family is all we have in the end."_

 _Sticker, Topaz: affection_

 _Word: 2,794_

* * *

Sirius glances in his rearview mirror, smiling softly at the little boy sitting in the back seat.

He never planned to come home so soon. He's been perfectly content with his life on the road, moving from city to city, entering every race he can. Sirius has just made a name for himself, and now he has to give it up.

He quickly turns his attention back to the road. Getting distracted isn't an option now that he has a kid to look after.

A small, sad smile tugs at his lips. It shouldn't be like this. James and Lily should still be here. Harry doesn't deserve to live in a world where his parents are dead. He's Harry's godfather, and now he's his guardian, but he doesn't know the kid as well as he'd like. Over the past six years, he's only seen Harry every birthday and Christmas.

"Christ," he mutters to himself. "What the hell am I gonna do?"

"That's a bad word!" Harry chimes in. "You aren't s'post to say hell!"

Sirius chuckles. "Sorry, kiddo. I'll work on it, okay? Promise."

"'Kay!"

He's never entertained the idea of having kids. Whenever Lily would mention it, he'd point out that it's more fun being an uncle. Uncles are free to just spoil the kids and hand them back to their parents. Now, though, Sirius wishes he had taken the time to actually learn what children do. He should have been in town more and offered to babysit Harry. Maybe he wouldn't be so lost now.

"Uncle Sirius," Harry calls, "I'm hungry!"

"Hang on, kiddo. We're going to get something."

"'Kay!"

Sirius chuckles. Harry is such an agreeable child. He wonders where he picked that up from; Lily had been the most fiery woman alive, and James had been a stubborn sod.

He slows down as the scenery slowly changes. The urban sprawl fades, slowly giving way to lush green plant life on either side of the road. Soon enough, that will change, and they'll be at the sea, and Sirius will be in good hands.

…

"Beach!" Harry cheers as his green eyes find the white sand and turquoise water in the distance. "Can we swim, Uncle Sirius?"

"Thought you were hungry," Sirius chuckles, opening Harry's door and helping him out.

"I can eat _while_ I swim!"

Sirius' heart breaks. It sounds like something James would have said. He holds Harry closer for a moment, blinking back tears. "We may go to the beach later, okay?" he suggests, guiding Harry to the small cottage.

"I can hold my breath underwater for twelve seconds!" Harry tells him proudly. "Mummy timed it for me last summer! Bet I can hold it longer!"

Sirius ruffles this little boy's hair. "I bet you can," he agrees, knocking on the door.

A moment later, his cousin appears at the door. Andromeda stares at him for a moment before turning her curious eyes to Harry. Her brows knit together in confusion. "Did you steal a child?" she asks hesitantly.

"I'm Harry! This is my uncle!" Harry announces proudly, jabbing his tiny index finger against Sirius' side to make sure Andromeda notices him.

"James and Lily left him in my care after their deaths," Sirius explains, keeping his voice as low as possible. The reality still hasn't quite hit Harry yet, and Sirius finds himself walking on eggshells, carefully dancing around the topic.

Andromeda frowns but nods. "Come in," she says. To Harry, she adds, "I just baked some cookies. They should be cool enough to eat now."

"Gramma!" A young boy, maybe a few years younger than Harry rushes in. He pauses, looking at Sirius with wide eyes and waves shyly.

"You remember Teddy, don't you?" Andromeda asks.

Sirius nods. He hasn't seen his baby cousin since Dora's funeral shortly after the baby had been born. "Does he live with you?" he asks.

"His father works, so I keep him until Remus comes to get him," she answers. "He's good kid. So much like Dora." She plucks two cookies from the plate and hands one to each boy. "Teddy, why don't you show Harry your playroom, sweetums?"

The little boy stays silent for several moments. Finally, he nods before guiding Harry along. Sirius smiles as he hears Teddy telling Harry all about his toys. "Do you like dinos? I gots a bunch!"

Once they're alone, Andromeda busies herself with the kettle. Sirius chuckles to himself. The Blacks may not always handle emotions well, but one tradition still holds true. When there's a tragedy, make tea.

"Here you go," she says, pouring the tea into a teacup.

"Thank you," he says, adding milk and sugar to his and stirring.

Andromeda reaches out and rests her hand gently on his. "Family is all we have in the end. You don't have to thank me."

Sirius slumps forward slightly, exhaling deeply. "I don't know what I'm doing, he admits. "I don't know the first thing about kids, Andi. What do they even eat?"

"The same things we do, but smaller portions."

Sirius feels like an idiot at that. It should have been obvious, but his mind has been racing, thinking about everything that could possibly go wrong with Harry in his care. Kids are good and all, but they require so much responsibility. Hell, even at thirty, he sees himself as practically a child himself. He isn't proud of it, but part of him has wondered if it might be kinder to put Harry up for adoption and let someone who is ready for a kid raise him. He can't, of course; it's the last thing he will be able to do for James and Lily, and he won't let them down.

The front door opens. Sirius listens to the soft footsteps slowly getting closer. A man with brilliant amber eyes and tawny hair enters the kitchen. Sirius can't help but notice how handsome he is.

"Evening, Andi," the man says. "And who is this?"

"My cousin Sirius," Andromeda answers. "Sirius, this is Remus Lupin. I don't think you two ever had a chance to meet."

Remus offers Sirius a shy smile and a polite dip of his head. "Pleased to meet you," he says.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Teddy runs into the kitchen, Harry following suit. "I got a new friend, Daddy! This is Harry! Can we go to the beach tomorrow, Daddy? Harry never been to the beach! I wan' show him the beach!"

Remus ruffles his son's hair affectionately. Sirius watches, studying the other man intently. Already, Remus seems like an amazing father, and Sirius thinks he can learn a lot from him.

Remus scoops the boy into his arms before smiling and waving at Harry. "Good to meet you, Harry," he says before turning his attention to Teddy. "I think we can do a picnic on the beach tomorrow, if Harry's dad doesn't mind."

"My daddy and mummy are with God now," Harry says simply. "They aren't coming back, so I'm staying with Uncle Sirius until I get to see them again."

Remus' face pales, and his eyes widen. "Oh God. I'm so sorry."

Andromeda is kind enough to intervene. She swoops in, plucking Teddy from Remus' arms and sending the boys on their way. "Go play, my loves," she tells them. "We're going to cook dinner, okay?"

"Okay!" the boys say before running off, giggling.

"I didn't realize," Remus says quietly.

"You couldn't have known," Sirius assures him.

Remus takes Andromeda's place at the table. He remains quiet for several moments, staring at his hands. "He's lucky to have you," he says at last.

Sirius nods, but he doesn't really agree. The only thing he can offer Harry is familiarity. He has no parental instinct, no basic knowledge of children at all. "We would love to go to the beach with you," Sirius tells him. "Harry wanted to go swimming the second we pulled up."

Remus chuckles. "Teddy is learning to swim. He says he's going to be the bestest swimmer England has ever seen." He smiles warmly, pride glowing in his eyes.

Andromeda clears her throat. "You two just going to sit there?" she asks. "Or are you going to help me with dinner?"

…

Once dinner has been eaten and dishes have been placed in the sink, the boys say their goodbyes. Remus assures Harry that they'll be able to play again tomorrow before leaving with Teddy.

"Can we stay here for a little while?" Sirius asks Andromeda as Harry sits on the couch and watches cartoons. "I don't know where to go. Never really had a mailing address. It won't be long. I just need to regroup."

Andromeda pulls him close, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Of course. You're family; family helps."

That really can't be said for the rest of their family, and it's certainly never been the motto of the dysfunctional Blacks. Sirius guesses she must have picked it up from Ted before his death. Whenever it came from, though, Sirius likes it. It makes him feel like maybe he can belong somewhere.

"Uncle Sirius!" Harry calls. "Can I have a bedtime story?"

"I don't know any," Sirius admits.

He doesn't like knowing things, especially now. It makes him feel useless, like James and Lily should have chosen someone better to look after Harry.

Andromeda offers him a kind smile. "You'll figure it out," she assures him before offering Harry her hand. "Come on, dear. Have you ever heard the story of Babbity Rabbit?"

Sirius stares after his cousin for several seconds until she disappears into one of the bedrooms. He doesn't know how she does it. She's raised a child, and now she's helping raise her grandchild. Guilt gnaws at his stomach; he shouldn't burden her with this, but he doesn't know what else to do. He just knows he isn't ready to do this on his own.

…

"Coming to the beach with us, Andi?" Remus asks as he takes the picnic basket from the older woman.

Andromeda smiles and shakes her head. "I think I'll stay home and enjoy the peace and quiet," she chuckles. "Can't remember the last time I had a moment to myself."

Sirius nudges his cousin gently with his shoulder. "If you change your mind—"

"The beach is right across the road," she assures him, patting Sirius' cheek. "I'm sure I can find my way."

"Come on, boys!" Remus calls. "Hold someone's hand while crossing the road, okay? There we go."

Harry places his tiny hand in Sirius'. He looks up at his godfather with eager eyes. "Teddy is gonna build a castle with me!"

"I bet it's going to be the best castle ever," Sirius says.

Harry's eyes light up, and he offers Sirius a toothy grin. With that, the four of them cross the road to the beach.

Sirius can't remember the last time he's been to the beach, but he's hit with a sense of nostalgia as his feet sink into the soft white sand and the salty air fills his nostrils.

Harry releases his hand, and he and Teddy sprint forward, their movement made awkward by the sand. Sirius watches as Teddy leads him close to the water and plops down, scooping the damp sand into his bucket.

"How do you do it?" Sirius answers. "Because I don't know how to be a dad."

"No one does. That's what the parenting books never tell you." Remus sighs and shakes his head. "None of us have a damn clue, and we're figuring it out day by day."

Sirius frowns at that. He had hoped for more solid advice. Knowing that Remus doesn't really know what he's doing either isn't particularly assuring. Still, he's seen the other man with Teddy. He may be taking it day by day, but Remus at least has some inkling. Sirius wonders if he'll be like that one day.

"So, Harry is your friend's son."

Sirius nods. "Not mine," he confirms. "Not by blood, anyway. Pretty sure it's impossible."

"Why?"

Sirius clenches his jaw as he realizes he's probably said too much. Something about Remus is just so warm and comfortable, though. It's easy for Sirius to forget that they're complete strangers. "I don't really get close to people long enough to form an attachment," he says. "When I do, it's usually a man."

"I see."

There's nothing in Remus' tone to suggest he's bothered by this revelation, but Sirius can't be sure. While the world is making progress, there are still people who say they can accept it but are uncomfortable actually knowing people attracted to the same sex.

"Before Dora died, we were planning to separate," Remus admits. "It was going to be perfectly amiable. She found out I'm gay, and we agreed it was best to just be friends and co-parent."

"Wow."

"Andi knows," he adds. "I'm surprised she didn't try to set us up. She means well, but her matchmaking attempts get to be a bit much."

"She's probably making sure you end up with someone who will care for Teddy like their own child," Sirius says.

Remus considers for a moment. "Huh. I never thought of it that way."

"Uncle Sirius! Look! Castle!"

The pile of sand doesn't resemble a castle in any way, but Sirius doesn't say this. He may be clueless about children, but knows not to discourage their imagination and sense of wonder. "Beautiful!" he calls.

"Let's be monsters!" Teddy suggests eagerly. "And 'stroy the castle!"

"Yeah!" Harry begins to stomp around, and the boys make growling noises.

"Kids," Remus chuckles.

"They're pretty great," Sirius agrees.

…

That night, Sirius tucks Harry into bed.

"Uncle Sirius, if you and Remus marry, will Teddy be my brother?"

"Who said anything about getting married?"

Harry frowns, pulling his teddy bear closer and snuggling it. "He's really nice to you. You could get married."

Sirius chuckles and strokes Harry's messy hair affectionately. "Marriage doesn't really work like that, kiddo," he tells him.

Admittedly, Sirius doesn't know exactly how marriage works. As with having children, marriage is something he's never given much thought to. If anything, he's spent the past few actively avoiding anything serious that would require commitment.

Harry doesn't say anything for several moments. Sirius assumes that's a sign for him to leave, but as he climbs to his feet, the little boy says, "Can you tell me a bedtime story?"

Sirius sits back down. He doesn't know any stories; his own parents never read to him or his brother. Still, Andromeda had assured him he'd be able to figure it out, and he trusts his cousin's judgment.

"Once upon a time, there was a prince named Sirius," he says. "Sirius didn't know much about the world because his parents were very mean and kept him locked away. So, Sirius ventured out into the world one day when he managed to sneak out of the castle. On his journey, he met a little boy named Harry, and he knew that he would protect this child from all the bad things in the world."

When he glances down, Harry has fallen asleep. Sirius smiles to himself before kissing the boy's forehead. "Sweet dreams, kiddo," he says softly.

…

It doesn't take Sirius long to fall into a pattern. He helps Andromeda look after Teddy and Harry, and he slowly begins to learn. It amazes him how comfortable he becomes. Once, he had been so afraid of screwing everything up, but he soon finds himself growing more and more confident.

Remus proves to be an amazing help. The two slowly become close, and Sirius doesn't know what he would do without the other man.

…

"Teddy asked me if Harry could be his brother," Remus tells him as the two of them walk along the beach one night.

"Harry asked me the same thing."

Silence hangs between them, broken only by the soft roar of the waves as they crash against the shore. Silence used to bother Sirius, but it feels comfortable with Remus, almost natural. There is no awkwardness to it, no inexplicable urge to fill it with useless, nervous chatter.

"Would you…" Remus trails off, clearing his throat. "I haven't dated anyone since Dora, and I would hate to assumed that you'd be interested… But, maybe…"

Sirius comes to a stop. A small smile plays at his lips as he realizes what Remus is trying to ask. He leans in and pecks the other man's cheek gently. "I'd love to try."

With that, the two of them continue their trek across the beach. Remus takes Sirius' hand, and Sirius feels a flutter in his stomach. Whatever happens between them, at least he knows that they'll have a chance at being a family.


	42. Wish Upon a Star

_Insane House Competition: nervous_

 _365: navy_

 _Stickers, Ice Mice: Write a ficset in winter_

 _Bath Bomb Appreciation, Fairytale Fantasy: fairytale!au_

 _Tea Challenge: Sweet Dreams, write about a dream come true_

 _Book Club, Edilio: funeral, slash pairing, anger_

 _Word Count: 3548_

* * *

i. once upon a time

Orion Black leads a good life. He isn't rich, but he provides for his son and makes sure Sirius never has to worry or go without.

"One day," Orion says, as he and his four year old walk along the modest farm, "all of this will be yours."

"Why?" the boy asks.

Orion bites the inside of his cheek. Sirius had only been a baby when his mother had died. He has been fortunate enough to not know what death is. How can he explain the cycle of life to the boy now?

Words fail him, and he just lifts his son into his arms, holding him close. "Because one day, you'll be big and strong, and you'll have this place all to yourself."

…

Walburga does not need to marry again. By now, she's collected enough wealth from her previous husbands that she could live out the rest of her days in comfort as a widow.

But when she sees Orion Black and his farm, a smile tugs at her lips. It isn't much, but the land is nice. Her beloved Regulus will need his own plot of land one day.

"Don't worry, my love," she tells the three year old, stroking his dark hair. "Mummy will take care of you."

…

Sirius doesn't like his new mother. She smiles so sweetly when his father is around, but the second she's alone with Sirius, things change. He quickly learns to lie about the bruises and scrapes.

"Your father won't believe you," Walburga says, pinching Sirius' arm so hard that he can feel a bruise already blooming beneath her fingers.

He sniffles, but he doesn't cry. All he can do is nod mutely, too afraid of angering her.

He doesn't know why she hates him so much, but he keeps it to himself. There's no need to make things worse.

…

"He's my son!" Orion slams his hand against the table, driving his point home. "My _son,_ Walburga. I will not just send him away."

He doesn't know where this is coming from. As far as he knows, Walburga cares for Sirius. Regulus seems to get along well with his older stepbrother. Why would his wife want to tear their family apart.

"He's awful to Regulus."

Orion shakes his head stubbornly. "I don't believe that."

Sirius is nothing but kind. Whenever Orion has seen the two boys together, they're always laughing and smiling. He's watched as Sirius happily told his brother to watch as he taught him small things like how to shell peas and climb trees.

"I don't want him around my son, Orion," Walburga snaps.

Orion doesn't budge. He loves Walburga; she isn't as kind or lovely as his late wife, but he loves her more than almost anything. Still, his son will always come first. "In that case, you and Regulus are more than welcome to leave."

She falls silent at that, but Orion notices a strange fire in her eyes.

…

Walburga realizes there's no choice. She plays along as long as she needs to, wearing her brightest smile. All she has to do is wait.

…

Everything gets worse. Sirius doesn't know what he's done to deserve being hurt, but it gets harder and harder to hide now.

…

Hemlock is easy enough to get. Walburga smiles to herself as she prepares the brew.

She wishes she could give it to her husband and that brat, but she knows better than to raise suspicions. One dead body is a tragedy. Two is just sloppy.

"Orion, my love!" she calls sweetly, pouring the poison brew into a teacup. "How about a nice cup of tea before you tend to the fields?"

…

Walburga stays at his side. Orion thinks how lucky he is to have a wife so committed to him, even as the cramps take hold and he spills the contents of his stomach.

"Take care… Take care of Sirius," he gasps. "Please…"

His wife wipes away the beads of sweat from his clammy face. "Of course, my love," she whispers.

…

Sirius doesn't cry when he watches them lower his father into the ground. His lip quivers, and he feels tears sting his eyes, but he blinks them away.

Walburga glares at him, but she holds Regulus so gently. Sirius has to strain, but he hears her whispering to the younger boy. "It's okay. Mummy will take care of you."

He wonders if she'll care for him too.

ii. the boy in the ashes

Only a day after the funeral, Sirius realizes that everything has changed. Chores had once been split fairly. Sirius would be in charge of helping his father while Walburga and Regulus tended to the inside.

Now, the five year old finds himself face to face with his stepmother. "Scrub the floors, boy," she snaps.

When Sirius opens his mouth to protest, the woman raises her hand as though to strike him. He quickly snaps his mouth shut and shrinks back. "Yes ma'am," he murmurs.

"And when you're done, you can cook lunch for us."

Sirius whines. He doesn't know how to cook at all. Still, he doesn't argue. His father isn't here to defend him now.

…

Sirius can't wait to get in bed. Once again, however, Walburga stops him. "Servants don't deserve beds," she says simply, throwing the most raggedy blanket he's ever seen at him.

"But it's cold!"

Her dark eyes narrow. There is no sympathy in the hard set if her lips. "Sleep by the fireplace, then."

…

It goes on like that forever. Each day, Sirius is on his hands and knees, scrubbing and tidying the tiny home. Walburga watches him, always eager to scold him when he doesn't do enough.

The worst part is Regulus. Sirius had enjoyed having a brother for a short time. Now, his stepmother encourages the younger boy boss Sirius around and tease him.

…

Sirius has never felt so alone. He curls up by the fireplace, watching the embers glow in the darkness.

It isn't fair. He hasn't done anything wrong, and he doesn't know why his stepmother continues to punish him like this.

He drags a thin finger across the ashes, doodling to keep himself distracted. One day, he will leave this place. He doesn't know how, but it has to happen.

As he wipes away his tears, he leaves black streaks across his face. It doesn't matter. Now, he is little more than a servant in his own home, and he is always covered in soot.

He closes his eyes, sniffling, and his dreams take him far away to a world where he can be free.

iii. make a wish

Sirius serves Walburga and Regulus their breakfast. He even endures it in silence when Regulus deliberately tips his porridge and toast onto the floor and sneers. "Better clean that up!"

It's been twelve years of this, and he has grown used to it. He keeps his head held high as he carefully cleans the mess and fixes his stepbrother a new plate.

Walburga lifts a letter, opening it carefully. "King Lyall is holding a ball," she announces. "His son is of marrying age now, and he hopes to find him a match."

Regulus leans forward eagerly, a broad grin stretching his thin lips. "I would make an excellent prince," he says.

Walburga's eyes gleam. She folds the letter carefully and sets it to the side. "A fine prince," she agrees. "We shall find you the finest suit for the ball, but it's hardly necessary. The moment Prince Remus sees you, no one else will stand a chance."

"May I go too?" Sirius asks quietly.

Two sets of dark eyes turn to him. Sirius takes an involuntarily step back, wishing he could blend into the shadows and avoid their gazes. He knows he shouldn't have asked. The only time he's allowed to leave the house is to go into the fields to collect vegetables.

Still, he longs to get away, even for just one night. He's tired of staring at the four walls. His skin is always raw and dirty from his many chores. One night is all he needs.

"Prince Remus is looking for a match," Regulus says coldly. "He doesn't want a servant."

Walburga laughs nastily. "Get back to your chores, Sirius."

"Yes ma'am."

…

He watches the embers, shivering against the winter air that sneaks in through the cracks in the walls. One night. That's all he wants.

He drifts off to sleep fitfully, his mind filled with dancing and a handsome prince asking for his hand.

…

"Scrub yourself off. Today is an important day."

The demand causes his stomach to flutter with hope. Has she had a change of heart? Will be get to go to the winter ball after all?

Though he wants to ask, he nods and hurries off to the bucket of water, scrubbing away as much of the ashes as he can. It isn't perfect, but he hopes Prince Remus won't notice the black marks that have stained his nails.

"Tend to Regulus' suit," Walburga orders. "Make sure it is perfect."

"And for me?"

She scowls. "You think the royal family would have a boy in rags attend their ball?" she laughs.

Sirius hangs his head. Just like that, his dreams shatter. "No ma'am," he says.

…

He can't help but feel jealous when Regulus steps out in his navy suit. His dark hair has been combed back and styled with extra care. He is more handsome than Sirius has ever seen. Bitterly, he realizes that the prince would be a fool not to fall in love with Sirius' stepbrother.

In the back of his mind, he finds himself wondering if he'll be allowed to live in the castle after the wedding. Perhaps Regulus will tell the prince that Sirius is his faithful servant. Somehow, he doubts it. The palace has enough servants. Sirius will undoubtedly find himself on the streets, begging and trying to get by.

"Look at my boy!" Walburga cries. "My handsome boy! Soon, you'll be a prince."

Sirius scowls and moves closer to fireplace, fading into the shadows. No one seems to notice. Neither Regulus nor Walburga tell him goodbye as they leave.

…

Sirius stands out the cold. It's the first time in what feels like forever that he's gotten to step outside without being burdened by a dozen chores to complete. He doesn't even mind the chilling wind that bites his skin.

He watches the sky slowly darken and the first star twinkle. "I wish I could go to the ball," he whispers.

It's such a silly thing. Wishing on a star doesn't really do anything. If it did, everyone in the world would have everything they wanted, and no one would suffer and struggle.

He's about to go back inside when the star begins to glow more brightly than he's ever seen. Sirius shields his eyes, his confusion freezing him to the spot. When the light fades, he lowers his hand, and his confusion only grows.

A tall, thin man with messy black hair stands before, a wide grin on his face. Sirius stares at him, unable to speak. He's never seen the man before, and it's much too late to have visitors. Besides, everyone in the kingdom should be at the ball now.

"Who… Who are you?" Sirius finally manages.

"Call me Prongs," the man says brightly before stepping past Sirius and entering the house. "Come on, dear. You can't go to the ball looking like that."

Sirius follows behind him, dumbstruck. Prongs doesn't seem to find it strange that he's making himself at home. Sirius wonders if the other man is drunk. Perhaps he's already been to the ball, indulged a little too much, and has ended up in the wrong house.

"Come on, mate. We don't have all night," Prongs says impatiently.

"I don't understand…"

"You made a wish, and I'm here to grant it. Now, come on. We have work to do."

Sirius knows that he should tell the man to leave. If Walburga and Regulus find out about this visitor, Sirius is as good as dead. Still, he can't bring himself to send the stranger away. There's an impossible promise that this man can make his dreams come true, and he doesn't know how he can say no.

…

Sirius wonders if he's dreaming. That's the only explanation for this. How else can a man wave a stick and transform Sirius' rags into an elegant charcoal grey suit? How else can that same strange stick smooth out the knots and tangles in Sirius' long black hair and pull it back into a refined ponytail.

"You clean up well. I almost wish I was a prince looking for a spouse," Prongs sighs. "Please don't tell my wife I said that."

Sirius stares at his reflection in the mirror, his jaw slack. He doesn't know how this transformation is possible. The ashes are long gone. He can't remember ever being so clean.

"Something's missing," Prongs says, circling him and studying Sirius with his bright hazel eyes. "Ah!"

The other man waves his stick. At first, Sirius wonders if the magic has run out. Then he notices the silver cufflinks with the Black family crest engraved in them. He hasn't seen them in years, not since his father wore them when he married Walburga.

Without a word, Prongs hurries back outside. Sirius follows behind him, still curious. "You'll need to make an entrance," the magical man says, waving his stick again. A large rock transforms into an ornate silver carriage. "Just make sure you make your exit before midnight. This is powerful magic, and burns up quickly."

Sirius nods before stepping into the chariot. He can't believe this really happening.

iv. prince charming

Sirius doesn't know why he's so nervous. He trembles, and his heart races in his chest. Maybe he still doesn't believe it's real. Part of him is still convinced that he'll wake up by the fireplace and discover that it's all a dream.

He stares out the window of the carriage, watching the snowy countryside pass him by.

…

The palace ballroom is packed. Sirius makes his way through the crowd, taking extra care not to run into his stepmother or stepbrother. He may have undergone an amazing transformation, but he doubts they would be fooled. This sort of rule breaking will earn him more than just a sharp slap or two.

He plans on preparing a small plate of fruit when he feels a soft tap on his shoulder. His heart leaps into his throat, and he's afraid Walburga has found him. When he turns, however, he's greeted by a young man with tawny hair and the most beautiful amber eyes he's ever seen. Prince Remus offers him a smile. "I don't think we've had the chance to dance yet," he says.

Sirius bites the inside of his cheek. This is really; the prince is really asking him to dance. He sets the empty plate back on the table and accepts Prince Remus' hand, grateful that his nerves are at bay. The last thing he needs is to faint.

Prince Remus is an excellent dancer. Sirius moves awkwardly, but the other man is gentle and graceful. He guides Sirius along with a soft smile. "Not much of a dancer, are you?"

"I never had the opportunity to learn," Sirius admits.

"A pity," Prince Remus says. "A handsome man should always know these things. Lucky for you, I'm a good teacher."

"The best," Sirius says softly.

He wonders if the butterflies will ever leave his stomach. Each spin and dip only seems to make them flutter more wildly.

The band's music fades, and Sirius almost groans. He doesn't want to let go of the prince's hand. This isn't even what he's come here for. He'd only wanted a night away, a chance to escape the chores and tasks and to pretend that he is free.

Now that he has had a chance to meet Prince Remus, however, he can't think of anything else. The prince has probably already found his ideal suitor. Sirius has no chance with him. Still, he has been lonely for so long, and he's enjoying the company for far too long.

He expects Prince Remus to release his hand and go off to the next man or woman who catches his eye. Instead, when the band begins the next song, he begins to lead Sirius again.

"People might suspect you of favoritism," Sirius says, but he doesn't complain. The attention is nice.

"Let them suspect," Prince Remus says simply. "It's my ball and my choice."

Sirius' eyes turn to the large, ornate iron clock on the wall. He still has time, thank God.

"In a hurry?" Prince Remus asks, spinning Sirius gracefully.

"I have to leave by midnight," Sirius admits.

The prince frowns at that. It doesn't matter that they still have a few hours together. The news still seems to make him sad. Sirius shrugs it off. This is all just for one night. Even if the prince falls in love with him, Sirius doesn't have a chance.

…

The night moves too quickly. Sirius' eyes always wander back to the clock, and he finds himself cursing those iron hands as they drag along.

When it's ten til midnight, Sirius forces himself to pull away from the prince. "I must go," he says. "I'm sorry."

Before Prince Remus can respond, Sirius hurries off. The magic will fade, and he can't afford to be left in rags, so far away from home. He ducks through the crowd, all too aware that Prince Remus is hot on his trail. He doesn't stop or turn around. Only when he's in his carriage does he notice the prince staring longingly after him.

v. happily ever after

"Prince Remus danced with me all night," Regulus brags as Sirius brings him his breakfast the following morning. "I expect he'll send word of our engagement soon."

"All night?" Sirius manages to keep from laughing, but he smiles so broadly that his jaw begins to burn.

"No one even had the chance to dance with him." Regulus seems so pleased with his lie that he doesn't even bother to leave a huge mess for Sirius to clean. "He said I was the most dazzling person in the room."

"That's nice."

…

Sirius scrubs the kitchen floor when Walburga comes in, jerking him to his feet. "Out! Out! The prince is here!"

Sirius wonders where he's meant to go; he isn't allowed in any of the bedrooms. Without any real clue, he sneaks out the back door and creeps along the house, finding a spot where he can have a good view and still hear what's being said.

Sure enough, Prince Remus is at the front of the house, accompanied by King Lyall and several guards. One of the guards glances at him but says nothing as the congregation is welcomed into the house.

Sirius lo pulls out his silver cufflink. It's the only thing that hadn't faded when the magic had worn off, and he hasn't had a chance to return it to its rightful place. He doesn't know where the other one is, so he thinks he might keep it. His finger brushes over the crest.

"This is not the man I danced with," he hears Prince Remus say.

"The cufflink bore the Black family crest," King Lyall insists. "Are you sure?"

"I would recognize his grey eyes anywhere. Is there another son?"

"Only Regulus," Walburga says, her voice tight. "He is the one you're looking for, your highness."

"There was a boy at the window," a guard says.

"Just a servant," Walburga assures him. "He wasn't at the ball."

"Bring him in."

A moment later, a guard finds Sirius. Sirius swallows dryly. He wishes he could refuse. Prince Remus will take one look at him and regret ever dancing with him. Why would someone with royal blood want someone dressed in rags and covered in ash?

Still, he follows along, his heart hammering painfully in his chest. He stands before the prince, his cheeks hot with color.

"That's him," Prince Remus says.

"Impossible!" Walburga screams. Sirius steps back; he's all too familiar with her anger. "He isn't! You want my Regulus!"

The prince steps closer. He takes the cufflink from Sirius, studying it quietly. A smile stretches his lips. "Hello again."

"Hello."

"May I ask your name? I didn't have the chance last night."

"Sirius. Sirius Black."

Prince Remus' smile grows brighter. He takes Sirius by the hand, not seeming to care about the dirt and grime. "Last night, I fell in love with a mysterious man. I wished to dance with him all night, but he ran out, leaving behind only a cufflink," he explains. "Now that I've found you, will you accompany me back to the palace? We have a wedding to plan… That is, if you'll have me."

Sirius grins. He's thought about running away and escaping this place for so long. It's been his only dream as long as he can remember. Now, his dreams have come true. He is free.

"It would be my pleasure, your highness."


	43. Back to Normal

_Opposite Day: Write a role reversal_

 _Insane House Competition: kissing your sleeping partner on the cheek_

 _365 Prompts Challenge: role reversal!au_

 _Sticker Challenge, House-Elf: Write about someone looking out for someone_

 _Word Count: 1302_

* * *

 _A/N: My first and only role reversal fic. I don't think I'll try this again. I called Remus "Sirius" six times while writing. Oops._

* * *

There are two things on Remus' mind when he escapes from Azkaban, and he doesn't know which should be a higher priority. He can still see that image from the newspaper. To the rest of the world, it would look like an ordinary rat, but he knows the truth. Peter Pettigrew is alive and well. The very rat that sent him to Azkaban in the first place is still in this world, and Remus has every intention of committing the murder he'd been imprisoned for.

And yet, through the haze of anger and vengeance, there is a strange calm in his mind. He can still see that dark hair and those mischievous grey eyes, lit up with laughter. Sirius is one of the reasons Remus has stayed sane in Azkaban.

He wonders if Sirius is okay. The moon is full in the sky. Somewhere out there, his beloved Sirius is having to go through another transformation alone.

Remus swears under his breath. He had promised Sirius he would never have to be alone again. It's just another promise he's broken thanks to Peter.

Rage boils his blood and blurs his vision. If he can't think clearly, he's useless. Remus transforms, shifting into a large black dog. His emotions are simpler now, and it makes his decision easier.

Even as a dog, Sirius is on his mind. He knows what he needs to do.

…

It's morning by the time he reaches Sirius' home. Remus looks around, checking that no one is around who might see him. Coming here is probably a stupid decision. It's too risky. Then again, Remus has never been able to resist a challenge.

Satisfied that no one is around, he changes back into a human, stretching his arms and legs. Being a dog may grant him some peace of mind, but it leaves his limbs feeling stiff. Remus circles the perimeter of the house, half to ease the stiffness in his joints and half to calm his nerves. This isn't like the many times he's found himself at Sirius' door. After Remus' arrest, Sirius must have believed him to be a traitor. Can Remus really face him now? Sirius has always been the voice of reason in the group, but will he listen to Remus now?

Remus comes to a stop at the front door again. He tries the knob and chuckles to himself. Sirius never bothers locking the door. Remus opens it and steps inside.

The living room hasn't changed much in twelve years. The overstuffed, weathered leather couch is still by the window. A plaid blanket is draped over it, and whatever book Sirius is currently reading rests on the couch's tattered arm. The polished mahogany table is still in the center. Coasters rest among the glossy wood, and Remus smiles to himself. There is only one ring staining the surface, and it's one he had caused by accident, much to Sirius' annoyance.

The only noticeable thing that's changed breaks his heart. Once, years ago, there had been a picture of them together on the mantle over the fireplace. It's gone now, and judging by the layer of dust that's built up in its place, Remus guesses it hasn't been there in years. Twelve years, probably.

Remus forces himself not to focus on it just yet. There will be time to make things right; he just has to talk to Sirius first.

…

Sirius is still asleep. Remus feels his heart flutter at the sight of him. Sirius has always been so beautiful when he sleeps.

He steps closer, pressing a chaste kiss to Sirius' scarred cheek. With a groan, Sirius stirs, and Remus scurries back. Sirius sits up, rubbing his eyes. When he finally focuses on Remus, a strange smile plays at his lips. "Still dreaming," he mutters before sinking back into the pillows. "Hello, Padfoot."

"Moony…"

The word seems to break the spell. Sirius bolts upright, blinking rapidly. "You… You're in Azkaban!"

Remus offers him his signature crooked grin. "Not really my style," he chuckles. "Got lonely. Thought I'd see how my Moonpie was doing."

Sirius climbs to his feet, undoubtedly to search for his wand. His legs give out, and he stumbles. Remus rushes forward, catching Sirius before he can hit the floor. Sirius thrashes in his arms, trying to pull away. "Don't touch me!" he screams. "Lily and James, Remus! Did they mean nothing to you? And Peter! How could you?"

"Shh… Shh… You don't need to exhaust yourself, Moony," Remus murmurs. "Lay down."

Sirius still protests. Even when he's back in bed, he continues to glare daggers at Remus. Remus ignores him and opens the drawer to the bedside table, chuckling. Of course, Sirius' chocolate stash is still in the same place. He peels back the wrapper and hands it to the other man. "You'll feel better," he says, echoing Sirius' oldest bit of advice. "I'll fix you breakfast in bed like old times, then we'll talk."

"I won't eat anything you cook," Sirius says sharply, nibbling at the chocolate. "You're here to kill me, aren't you? Finish the last of us off…"

Remus rolls his eyes. For someone so clever, Sirius can really be a dumbass sometimes. "Your wand is in the same place. If I wanted to kill you, I would have already," he says calmly. "I'm here to talk."

"About what?"

"What really happened the night James and Lily were killed."

…

Sirius has barely touched his food. Remus wonders if it's more from distrust or from the aftereffects of his transformation the night before. To his credit, though, Sirius listens to Remus without interruption.

"Why should I believe you?" Sirius asks when Remus finishes his tale.

"Look me in the eyes, Sirius. Have I ever lied to you?"

Sirius meets his gaze and holds it for several moments. A weak smile tugs at his lips, and he holds out his arms. Remus hugs him, taking care not to dump the food out. "I missed you, Padfoot," Sirius whispers. "I hated you, but I missed you so much."

Remus pulls back, wiping the tears from his eyes. He's dreamt of this moment for so long. It's kept him sane during his time away. Now, he has Sirius again, and everything feels like it's going to be okay.

"What are we going to do about Wormtail?" Sirius asks.

 _We_. The word causes Remus' grin to broaden. He isn't alone anymore; Sirius is faithfully by his side.

"He's become a pet for the Weasley family," Remus answers. "So, he's going to be at Hogwarts."

Sirius smiles softly. "What a coincidence. Dumbledore has offered me a teaching position, so I'll be at Hogwarts as well."

Remus doesn't even think about this stroke of good luck. He kisses Sirius, his heart swelling with pride. Sirius' furry little problem has made employment impossible. Now, the world is growing brighter by the second. "Professor Moony," he laughs. "How fitting."

Sirius clears his throat. "Focus, Padfoot," he says. "Wormtail, remember?"

Remus considers. He hasn't put too much thought into exactly how he'll have his revenge. He's dreamt of murder, but he hasn't worked out the details quite yet. "We'll figure that out later," he says.

In this moment, he doesn't want to think about Peter. Remus has Sirius back, and vengeance can wait. "I'll put the kettle on," he says. "You still look unwell."

Sirius groans. "I'm a grown man. I can look after myself."

Remus drowns his protests with a soft peck on the lips. "You've had to look out for yourself all these years. Rest. Let me take care of you."

Sirius continues to grumble, but he doesn't put up much of a fight. Remus grins and makes his way to the kitchen. Their world isn't perfect yet, but they're a step closer.


	44. House of the Devil

_Insane House Competition: Remus Lupin_

 _Sticker Challenge, Sword: brave_

 _365 Prompts Challenge: ghost_

 _Book Club, Astrid Ellison: genius, religious, sacrificing someone, regret_

 _Liza's Loves: House of the Devil_

 _Word Count: 2082_

* * *

The group of teenage boys come to a stop outside the abandoned house. Sirius shudder. He's passed by it on his way to school every day, but he's never really looked at it. Everyone in town knows better than to linger too long outside the Devil's House.

Now, he has no choice but to look at it. Once upon a time, it might have been a nice little manor. Now, there are parts of the roof that have caved in, windows have been shattered, and the grey paint is chipped and peeling away.

"I hear there's a graveyard in back," Peter says, his voice shrill and trembling. "In the woods behind the house. Skeletons come up and dance!"

James snorts. "Skeletons can't dance, genius," he says simply, but even he looks uncertain. "But there are ghosts. Lots of them!"

Sirius rolls his eyes. They've all heard the legends growing up. Old Tom Riddle was a Satanist who performed dark rituals in the basement. For decades, children went missing. Only after Riddle died did the disappearances stop. For a while, at least.

He doesn't know if he believes it. He loves a good ghost story as much as the next bloke, but they're just that. Stories. Little tales told around the campfire. Cautionary tales told to keep children from wandering off.

"I'm not going in," Peter says, shaking his head for emphasis. "No way."

"Scared, Pete?" Sirius teases.

"No! Just… It gives me the creeps, okay?"

Sirius turns his gaze to James, grinning. "James?"

James deflates slightly, his bravado melting away. "Come on, mate. We weren't _really_ going to go in. Just a laugh," he says.

With a roll of his eyes, Sirius shakes his head. The place is spooky, but there's nothing to it. The legends are just legends.

"I heard Frank Longbottom went in and never came out," Peter adds.

"Fine. I'll do this myself," Sirius volunteers. "Since you two are too chicken."

His friends grow silent at that. Neither take the bait. Honestly, Sirius is a bit disappointed. They've always been the types to take on any challenge; the crazier, the better. This is practically the Holy Grail of dares, and he can't believe neither of them want to join him.

"I'll see you blokes in the morning," he says, rummaging in his bag and pulling out a torch. He turns it on, and a bright beam of light cuts through the darkness. "I ain't afraid of no ghosts."

…

Remus lingers at the window. If he still had a heart, it would sink to his stomach at the sight of the dark haired boy making his way up the stone path.

It's ridiculous. People do this for a dare now. When he had been alive, he had been dragged down that path, kicking and screaming. He can still feel the pain of his body tearing against the rough rocks.

"Don't do it," he whispers.

He's made this plea hundreds of time in the past. No one ever listens, and now they're all trapped here.

"Run while you can."

But the boy doesn't. He keeps coming, and as he gets closer, Remus can see the wild grin on his face. He isn't scared yet, but he will be.

…

The door is unlocked. Sirius pushes it open carefully and shines his light inside the dark house. The beam dims, and he frowns. He'd put new batteries in that morning; they shouldn't be failing already.

He shrugs it off and takes a step inside. The floorboard creaks menacingly under his weight. Sirius snorts. Ghosts won't be his problem. He has to worry about not falling through the floor and breaking every bone in his body.

The air smells musty and sour. Sirius gags but forces himself to carry on. The place has been abandoned since the thirties. Of course it isn't going to smell pleasant. "Hello?" he calls.

Silence.

He doesn't know what he had expected. Would ghosts drift in and offer him a cup of tea? Sirius laughs at the thought.

"You shouldn't be here."

The voice catches him off guard, and Sirius turns, fist raised and ready to swing. No one is there.

"Lovely," he mutters to himself. "Now I'm hearing things."

He frowns. They say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity.

Sirius ventures further into the parlor. It's still furnished, though everything has aged and is covered in dust. A half rotten piano sits beside a sofa that might have once been sleek, but now the springs and padding peek out through cracks in the material.

The inside of the house is definitely creepier than the outside, but it isn't enough to send him running. That's just what happens when a home is neglected and falls into disrepair. The darkness makes it more ominous, but Sirius isn't afraid. There's nothing in here now that wouldn't be here during the daylight hours.

…

The boy had heard him! Remus almost laughs. No one ever seems to hear him. If they do, they ignore him, and the boy is definitely ignoring him.

Remus drifts closer to the piano. Fingers fall through the ivory keys, and he scowls. Touching things isn't easy. He focuses his energy into it and tries again. His finger connects with the key, and a single note fills the air.

The boy jumps and turns around. "Hello?" he calls.

His bravery seems to falter now. Good. Maybe Remus can scare some sense into him and run him off before it's too late. _He_ hasn't come out yet, and his minions seem to be inactive. For now. It's only a matter of time before the others wake, and if this boy is still here… God have mercy on his poor soul.

…

Sirius keeps his torch light fixed upon the piano, but nothing happens. He relaxes, laughing to himself. Something must have fallen on the key that he hadn't noticed.

He decides not to spend too much time in the parlor. It may be spooky, but it's hardly exciting. He exits through the nearest door, shivering. The turns cold for just a fraction of a second, and his hair stands on end as goosebumps tickle his exposed skin. He can't shake the feeling that someone is watching him.

Sirius shakes his head. He's being ridiculous. No one is there. He's just paranoid because he knows the stories. That's all.

Still, no matter how much he tries to convince himself, he doesn't quite believe it.

He finds himself in a corridor. Part of him considers turning around and running. He fights his fear down, though. He had been so brave for James and Peter. They would never let him live it down if he changed his mind now.

He looks around, wondering where he should go next. There is a door on either side of the corridor, and a staircase at the end. Sirius smiles softly. He feels like a kid in a sweet shop. He's always lived for the next big adventure, and now he has so many options.

He pushes open the door to his right and nearly pukes. It had been a bathroom once, and the smell is enough to twist his stomach into knots. Where the toilet had once been, there is only a hole, and large cockroaches spill out from the void. Sirius slams the door shut again, doubling over and dry heaving. He's grateful he hadn't eaten anything before coming here.

Once he recovers himself, Sirius straightens, wiping spit from the corner of his mouth. He makes a mental note not to open that door again and takes a few steps until he's at the door to his left.

"Don't."

Sirius turns again. There's still no one there, but the voice had been clearer than before. "Hello? Is anyone there?" he calls.

No answer.

With a shrug, Sirius opens the second door.

…

Remus is restless now. Time is running out, and the young man is still here. Worse still, he's getting dangerously close to waking the others. Remus may want to save the poor fools who come to this place, but he's the only one. Even the innocent ones have become warped over the years.

Remus doesn't know how he's kept his humanity intact. There's nothing special about him. He isn't some beacon of hope and light in this dark, miserable place. He just doesn't want to see another person fall victim to this evil home.

When the young man opens the door to the kitchen, Remus reaches out. The stranger freezes and turns, running his hand over his arm where Remus had gripped him.

"If anyone is here, show yourself!" the living one calls. "Stop playing games."

Remus snorts. Famous last words. He only hopes it isn't enough to wake the others.

Now that Remus is close, he can really look at the stranger. He's handsome, and if Remus still had a pulse, it would probably quicken just looking at him.

"Leave this place," Remus says, but his voice falters, and the living one doesn't seem to hear.

Remus follows behind him. It's almost over, and he won't be able to protect him much longer.

...

The kitchen is in much better shape than the bathroom had been. It reeks of mold, and the floor is soft beneath his feet, but at least there aren't any cockroaches here.

Sirius steps forward, approaching a door on the other side of the room. He can guess where it leads. Riddle was said to perform his sacrifices in the cellar. His hand rests on the doorknob, and he shudders. He's never been a religious person, but he crosses himself before twisting the knob.

"Please, don't."

Now, when Sirius turns, he is not alone. The boy who stands before him looks to be around his age, but everything about him is grey and translucent. His skin is scarred, and he stares at Sirius with pleading eyes.

"Don't go down there."

Sirius recognizes that voice. This is who has been following him around. "Who are you?"

"Remus Lupin. Tom Riddle's first victim," he says quietly.

Sirius shakes his head. It doesn't make sense. Ghosts aren't real, but there's no way to explain the strange boy who stands beside him now.

"I can't protect you if you go down there," Remus continues.

"Never asked you to protect me," Sirius says dryly, pulling the door open.

"Please…"

But Sirius ignores him and takes a step forward into the darkness.

…

Remus is no stranger to regret. There are so many lives he's tried to save, and the memories continue to haunt him.

He wishes the boy would have listened to him, but he isn't surprised that he didn't. No one ever does.

…

When Sirius reaches the bottom of the stairs, his torch fizzles out. He shakes it, swearing under his breath. Overhead, he hears the door slam shut. "Very funny, Remus!" he calls, feeling around blindingly.

The cellar smells like dust and mold. Sirius coughs, but it does nothing to get the taste out of his throat.

The darkness is so complete; he can't see anything at all.

"Remus? Remus!"

In the darkness, he hears footsteps. The temperature drops several degrees, and Sirius lets out a soft whine. "I get it! This place is haunted. I'm going!"

Icy fingers wrap around his throat, and red eyes like burning coals peer down at him through the darkness. "Terribly sorry, but you aren't going anywhere."

Sirius can't even scream.

…

Remus can feel someone in the attic with him. He scowls. This is his safe space. Riddle and his minions never venture this far.

When he turns, he finds the stranger from before, but he immediately notices the difference. He is a wisp, like smoke trying to take form. "I should have listened."

"Yeah. You should have," Remus says simply.

"It hurt."

Remus closes his eyes. He can't feel anymore, but he can still remember the blade carving into his stomach. "I wish you didn't have to go through that," he says, opening his eyes again. "What's your name?"

"Sirius." The wisp solidifies slightly, and Sirius moves closer. "Will it ever get easier?"

"Eventually. I can help."

Sirius laughs softly. "Well, if I have to be a ghost, at least I get to spend my afterlife with someone cute."

If Remus still had blood, he would blush. A small smile plays at his lips, and he offers Sirius his hand. Maybe there's some hope for this evil place.


	45. Foam Hearts

_365 Prompts Challenge: cafe!au_

 _Insane House Competition - I ordered a pumpkin spice latte at starbucks and you made a heart with the foam and i decided to drink it here so i can smile at you some more_

 _Buttons: "This day couldn't get any worse."_

 _TV Show of the Month, Mary: Tonks, intelligent, "Are you going to see him again?"_

 _Word Count: 937_

* * *

"This day couldn't get any worse."

Sirius glances up at his cousin as she joins him outside the coffee shop. He smiles a bit. A least he isn't the only one having a rubbish day. "Misery loves company," he chuckles softly, nudging Nymphadora gently with his elbow. "Shall we make a wager? Whoever had the worst day gets coffee from the loser?"

Nymphadora considers this, lips pursing. After a moment, she shrugs. "I'm always down for free coffee," she laughs. "So, training today. We were covering stealth. Not my strong point, you know?"

Sirius nods. His cousin has a lot going for her. She's intelligent, funny, charismatic, but she's far from graceful. Why she decided going into a branch of law enforcement that requires stealth is a mystery.

"So, I was doing well for the first few minutes, then what happens? I fucking tripped and knocked over a whole bloody bookshelf. Not a flimsy shelf, mind you. A sturdy shelf weighed down with books."

"Ouch."

She groans, pushing a hand through her signature bubblegum pink spiked hair. "So, what have you got?"

Sirius sighs, grazing his thumbnail over the sleeve of his leather jacket. "I had breakfast with Lucius."

Nymphadora snorts. "Breakfast with the gorgeous boyfriend," she teases. "How miserable."

"And I found out he has a wife, is more of a closet case than I realized, and he has been playing me this whole time," Sirius finishes, his voice quivering.

He still isn't over it. Lucius had broken the news so casually, like it hadn't been important. He's spent the past few hours feeling like a nervous wreck, wondering what the hell he did wrong.

"Are you going to see him again?" his cousin asks, gripping his wrist. "Tell me you aren't."

"I don't know," Sirius admits, and he hates himself for it. It should be an easy choice to make, really. Still, he's invested so much time in Lucius. How can he just walk away? "Guess you owe me a coffee."

She shrugs. "Guess so," she agrees before opening the door. "Age before beauty."

Sirius rolls his eyes, grinning from ear to ear. It doesn't matter how terrible his days are. There's something about his cousin that makes him feel like everything will be okay.

The cafe is empty except for the barista behind the counter named Remus, according to his name tag. Sirius is relieved. He doesn't feel like being in a crowded place today. Really, he'd rather be alone to brood.

"What can I get for you today?" Remus asks, smiling brightly at them.

"I'll take a hazelnut latte. My cousin will have a caramel vanilla," Nymphadora asks.

"That's not even my regular drink. How did you know?"

His cousin rolls her eyes and pats his hand. "It's your comfort drink whenever you're having boy trouble," she answers.

Sirius feels his cheeks heat with color. He looks pointedly away, fidgeting with his jacket zipper. "I'm not…"

"Dump him," she says sweetly.

Remus clears his throat and gives them their total. Nymphadora pays, and she and Sirius take their seat.

"Thanks for that," he grumbles.

"The coffee? No problem."

Sirius rolls his eyes. "Telling the barista I'm going through boy trouble," he clarifies. "I'm sure he really appreciated it."

Nymphadora offers him a sheepish grin and leans back in her chair. Sirius can't be too mad at her. They both tend to speak without thinking. Maybe they're too comfortable with one another to realize they're crossing boundaries. Besides, what's the point of having a cousin if you don't embarrass them from time to time?

The barista calls Nymphadora's name, and she fetches the coffee, a grin on her face when she returns. "I feel like I should be jealous," she says.

"Jealous?"

His cousin sets his cup down, still grinning. "I didn't get a heart."

At first, Sirius doesn't understand. As he lifts his cup, though, he sees the little heart drawn in the foam. When he glances up, he notices Remus watching up, a cute blush staining his cheeks. Sirius grins and holds eye contact as he sips the sweet, warm liquid.

"You should get his number," Nymphadora advises. "He's cute, and he's obviously interested."

"And I have a boyfriend," Sirius adds.

"A boyfriend who doesn't deserve you."

Sirius scowls. He knows she's right, but that doesn't make things any easier. And can he really just break up with Lucius because his barista put a foam heart in his coffee? It may just be a way to earn a nice tip.

Even as Sirius thinks it, he realizes he's wrong. Every time he glances up, he catches Remus still shyly watching him. Maybe Nymphadora is right.

He sets his drink aside and makes his way to the counter.

"Anything else I can get for you?" Remus asks. "We have a lovely orange cranberry muffin that might pair well with your latte."

"Your number would be great," Sirius says smoothly, offering Remus his most charming smile. "Maybe we could grab a drink later."

The barista smiles at him before grabbing a napkin and pen and scribbling his number down. "I get off at one," he says.

"Looking forward to it."

When he returns to the table, Sirius pulls out his phone and adds Remus' number. He then scrolls through his contacts, coming to a stop at Lucius' name. His finger hovers over the message icon, and it feels like it takes an eternity to find the strength to press it.

 **I'm done. I won't be your dirty little secret anymore.**

When it sends, he sets his phone aside and takes another sip of his coffee. Everything is looking brighter.


	46. La Grande Illusion

_Character Appreciation: spy_

 _Book Club, Zil: hatred, crime, prejudice_

 _Liza's Loves: (title) La Grande Illusion_

 _TV Show of the Month, Lestrade: Kingsley, ring, respect_

 _365 Prompts Challenge: spy!au_

 _Insane House Competition: "What are you hiding?"_

 _Word Count: 2458_

* * *

Infiltrating the Black family proves to be surprisingly easy. All it takes is a well crafted backstory, a few forged documents, and Remus' best smile, and he's in. It isn't where he wants to be. If he had his way, he'd be a direct associate, working as a business partner trying to earn Orion Black's trust. He'll have to settle for masquerading as a butler in the meantime.

The Black's patriarch shows him around the estate, explaining each of Remus' duties as they go. Remus nods, carefully composing his features so that he appears interested. "And what's this room?" he asks, noticing that Orion pointedly avoids a door near the staircase.

The older man turns to him, eyes narrowed, a scowl on his lips. "Nothing that concerns you," he says sharply. "You are not being paid to ask questions, Lupin."

"Understood, sir."

As they mount the stairs, Remus' gaze wanders back to that mysterious door, a frown tugging at his lips. He makes a mental note to find a way into it. If Orion is so keen on keeping people out, what Remus is looking for is bound to be in there. He almost laughs. This job is easier than he'd expected. If he pulls this off, maybe he'll be able to retire. God knows the thrill of undercover missions have long since lost their appeal.

"This is my youngest son's room," Orion says stiffly.

Remus nods. He's heard the story, of course. Regulus Black crossed a rival cartel. His body was found in the English Channel a few months ago. Between decomposition and the damage done by sea life, it had taken weeks to identify him. Poor bastard.

"You are to dust it once a week," Orion instructs. "Do not touch anything. Do not move anything. Understood?"

Remus swallows dryly. He doesn't want to feel anything for the Blacks. He's hardly prejudiced, but a criminal is a criminal, and for the government to get involved with them… Well, that just means they're the worst sort of criminals imaginable. Still, his heart breaks a little. Orion Black is feared by most and revered as a god by others; he isn't supposed to be so damn human.

"I understand," Remus confirms, his voice quiet as he nods.

They approach a second door. Orion pushes it open, and a young man with dark, shaggy hair and storm cloud grey eyes groans as he looks up from a magazine on his desk. "Knocking is nice."

"This is my eldest, Sirius." Orion doesn't even acknowledge his son's remark. "Sirius, this is Remus. He'll be working for us."

Sirius studies Remus, suspicion clear in his eyes. "Working?"

"Around the house. Cleaning and the like," Orion clarifies.

Sirius relaxes at that. Now, his eyes move over Remus, and a mischievous grin tugs at his lips. "Not bad," he decides. "Not bad at all."

Orion scowls. "You'll have to excuse my son. Now, my Regulus was a good boy. Bright and ready to take on the world. This one… This one…" He trails off, seemingly unsure how exactly to describe Sirius.

"Thanks for that. I'm right here, you know," Sirius mutters darkly.

Remus studies Sirius for a moment. The agency doesn't have much information on the eldest son, only that he moved back in after Regulus' body was found. Remus now wonders if he returned willingly, or if Orion.

Regulus had been the obvious heir to the Black empire, despite being the youngest son. With Orion getting older, Remus suspects he's hoping to make Sirius the new heir.

Orion clears his throat and shakes his head. "Right. Well, one last stop. Your duties will begin tomorrow."

…

The final stop is a small room that's infinitely less grand than the rest of the manor. The carpet is worn out and discolored. The wallpaper is peeling.

"Your chambers," Orion says simply. "Our last caretaker was a good man, but he seems to have abandoned us in the end."

Remus nervously adjusts his collar. Kevin "Kreacher" Smith is currently in custody, being interviewed relentlessly. His capture allowed Remus the opportunity to infiltrate the family.

"When you are not working, you will be here," Orion continues. "The help is not meant to be interact with the family or our guests."

"Understood, sir."

Orion stares at him, his dark eyes studying Remus intently. Remus boldly holds his gaze, though his insides feel like gelatin. It feels like Orion can see into his soul; Remus prays that he can't.

At last, the patriarch claps Remus on the shoulder. "Don't let me down, boy."

And then he's gone, and Remus lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The tension slowly leaves his body. In his pocket, his mobile rings. Remus almost laughs. Sometimes it feels like Kingsley has eyes on him at all times, even when it's impossible.

"Yeah?"

"Are you in?" comes the deep voice from the other end of the line.

"I start work tomorrow," Remus says, keeping his tone neutral so that anyone who might be listening in won't get suspicious.

"Good. Be careful, Lupin."

"Always."

…

Getting inside the manor may be easy, but Remus quickly learns that his actual mission will be difficult. It seems like someone is always watching him. He shouldn't be surprised. A crime lord like Orion has every reason to be wary of any newcomers in his household.

Remus carries on the illusion, taking care to play his role convincingly. He keeps a smile on his face, shows the family nothing but respect, and does his job. All the while, he performs his real task. The surveillance equipment is easy enough. He's done this long enough that he knows how to hide what and where.

But it isn't enough. That one room remains locked, and Remus can't find a way inside. All those eyes on him only make it more difficult.

"What are you hiding?" Remus mutters under his breath, as though the door will sprout a mouth and spill all the dirty little secrets it conceals.

…

Regulus' room is eerie. It looks as though no one has touched it since the boy left. Only the too thin layer of dust gives any indication that anyone has been inside.

Remus lifts his duster, slowly brushing it over the bookshelf.

"This would be so hot if you wore a French maid outfit."

Remus nearly drops the duster; he narrowly manages to catch it awkwardly before it hits the ground. When he turns, he finds himself face to face with Sirius. In the week that he's been here, Remus hasn't seen much of the other man. Sirius seems to prefer solitude, even taking his meals in his room.

Remus wonders if Sirius wants to be here at all. Judging by the constant tension between him and Orion, and the way way Orion practically spits Sirius' name in disgust, Remus assumes Sirius isn't exactly happy to be roped into the family business.

Would he make a good ally? Remus isn't sure. Whatever is going on between Sirius and Orion behind the scenes, family is still family.

"I'm sorry about your brother," Remus says, desperate for anything to cut through the silence.

Sirius shrugs. "The life he was living, it's hardly surprising."

His icy tone startles Remus. Maybe he had been wrong; maybe family doesn't mean much to Sirius after all.

Remus wants for Sirius to grow bored and walk out. Instead, he leans against the door frame, grinning at Remus. "Maybe not a French maid outfit," he decides. "One of those posh suits though… Yeah. That would be perfect."

Remus snorts and turns his attention to the task at hand. Somehow, he realizes he doesn't really mind Sirius watching him. There's something softer about the youngest Black's attention. He doesn't watch Remus with critical eyes full of distrust.

"Why are you here?" Sirius asks.

Remus doesn't look up this time. He keeps his attention on the task at hand, taking care not to move anything even a millimeter off. "Just trying to make a living," he answers.

"You don't seem like the servant type," Sirius continues. "Too clever for something like that. What are you really doing here?"

Remus swallows dryly. He forces himself to remain relaxed; showing panic is an easy way to get himself killed. Still, it's hard. He's only had his cover blown once, and he has to live with the knowledge that James and Lily are dead because of it. He can't fail now.

"Sadly, there aren't enough jobs out there for a degree in literature," Remus says, keeping his voice quiet and steady. He moves the duster to the next shelf. "Bills are piling up, and I need a way to get by until I find something better."

"Hmm…"

Remus turns, brows raised. "And what about you?" he asks. "Why are you here? You don't seem to care much for your family."

"Fair. I hate them," the other man admits. "I'm here for appearances alone." He pushes himself off the door frame, grinning. "Maybe I'll buy you a nice suit for when you clean my room."

"Why a suit?"

Sirius crosses the short distance between them and leans in, his lips dangerously close to Remus' neck. "I like having something nice to look at," he whispers, his warm breath tickling Remus' neck. "And trust me. I've been keeping a close eye on you."

Remus isn't sure if it's Sirius' way of threatening or flirting with him. He also doesn't know if his shiver is from delight or from anxiety. All he knows is that he has to be more careful.

…

Remus sits in the park on his day off. A man with dark skin and a kind smile sits beside him. Neither look at the other; this isn't their first rendezvous.

"Well?" Kingsley asks.

"Nothing of use," Remus answers. "You know that."

Out of the corner of his, Remus sees Kingsley nod. "We need those files."

"I know."

When Kingsley rises, he rests a hand on Remus' arm for a fraction of a second. It's a quick gesture of acknowledgment, one that the untrained eye would miss, but Remus can still feel the cold metal of the wedding band on his skin. It's a reminder that everything depends on his mission.

Remus sighs, feeling defeated. He had been so sure that this would be an easy case. Even if others have failed, he had believed he'd have enough experience for a quick in and out thing. Now, it's been a month. If he doesn't get this done soon, they'll pull him out, and some other hopeful agent will take his place.

Remus climbs to his feet, pushing a hand through his tawny hair. Maybe it's time to stop playing it safe and hoping for the best. Maybe it's time to take a risk.

He sucks in a deep breath, trembling slightly. It doesn't matter that he's been a government spy for six years, or that he's been involved in at least a dozen high stakes missions. There's something unnerving about knowing your only option is damn near suicide.

He strolls through the park, pulling out his mobile. He has a few favors to call in to make this work.

…

By the time he returns to the manor, the plan is in action. Orion greets him at the door, Walburga at his side. "We have been called away on business," he says.

Remus nods, checking his watch. If they leave now, he estimates he'll have about two hours to get everything done and get the hell out before Orion realizes the ruse. "I hope everything is okay," he says.

"Fine. Perfectly fine," Orion snaps. "See to it that Sirius eats."

Without another word, they push past Remus. Remus stands at the window, peering out from behind the curtains. He waits until long after the car has vanished from view before springing into action. He had hoped Sirius would be with them. At least Sirius rarely comes downstairs. Everything should be fine.

Remus removes his lock pick from his pocket and hurries to the mysterious door. He kneels on the floor, squinting as he studies the locking mechanism. Carefully, he slides the first pick inside.

"A key would be easier."

Remus drops the second pin, swearing loudly. He hadn't even heard Sirius come downstairs.

"You're investigating my family, aren't you?"

There's no point lying; he's been caught. Remus rises, hands raised and ready to defend himself if needed. "Yes," he answers.

To his surprise, Sirius grins. "Thank God."

Remus wants to feel relieved, but he can't quite bring himself to relax. "You don't sound surprised."

Sirius shrugs, swaggering closer. "It was only a matter of time," he says simply. "Who are you with? Riddle? Lestrange?"

"The government."

The other man lets out an impressed whistle. "Perfect. You can keep me safe."

"Excuse me?"

"I hate my father. I tried to avoid following in his footsteps, but his shadow is awfully big," Sirius explains. "I'll get you the key, and you'll get me out of this place. Deal?"

Remus hesitates. Really, he isn't in the position to make such a negotiation. He can only hope that Kingsley will listen when he makes the case. "I'll do what I can."

Sirius shrugs. "Good enough."

…

"Nope," Remus says when Kingsley appears in his office with a file in hand. "I put my notice in. No more missions for me."

Kingsley grins. "I think you might change your mind for this one."

Remus rolls his eyes. He enjoys his job, but it's becoming too much. He just wants to retire and live a nice, peaceful life and have a normal, boring job. "Fine. I'll bite."

"Long term security operation," Kingsley explains, setting the file on the table. "Our guy asked for you personally."

Remus opens the file, almost laughing when he sees Sirius' smiling face peering up at him in a photograph. "I may can make an exception," he says.

…

Sirius meets him at the airport. "Still no suit," he notes with a mock pout.

"I'm sure I'll have time to buy one when we land," Remus assures him. "Why me?"

"Because if I'm stuck with an agent for the rest of my days, at least I can have a cute one," he says.

Remus feels his cheeks warm with color. So Sirius had been flirting when Remus was undercover. Good to know.

Sirius puts an arm around him, resting his head on Remus' shoulder. "Our cover story is that we're a young couple, happily in love, who are settling down and starting a future together."

"That wasn't in my file."

Sirius pulls him closer, pressing a kiss to his lips. "We're rewriting the file as we go."


	47. Arrows

_Buttons: Cupid!au, headphones, Remus Lupin, dare, "You can't hide forever."_

 _Showtime, "Thank Goodness": happy ending_

 _Book Club, Dayna: flirting, glass, free will_

 _Disney Challenge, "Prince Ali": Write about someone pretending to be something they're not_

 _Serpent Day, green anaconda: apple_

 _Scavenger hunt: Write a slash pairing_

 _Insane House Competition: Molly Weasley_

 _Gobstones, (gold stone: opportunity): Accuracy: present tense, Power: bacon , Technique: "I promise."_

 _Word Count: 1520_

* * *

There he is. Remus Lupin. Sirius' latest target.

The Cupid studies the human as he sits on the park bench, eating an apple and reading a book. White wires from his headphones rest against his tattered tan cardigan. He's much more handsome than Sirius had imagined. Tawny hair, amber eyes, shy smile.

Sirius shakes his head. Rule number one of being a Cupid: never get too invested in your target. Fire the arrow; get out. Sirius has been doing this for centuries, and he's always followed the rules.

Now, he finds himself hesitant. He's never been one to lust after humans. Sure, some of them are attractive, and he enjoys looking at them a little too much. But to actually try and keep one for himself?

He's heard legends of the Cupids who have fallen into the trap of desire. None of them ever get a happy ending— a few months of happiness at the most, but the end is never pretty.

Sirius shakes his head. This is a stupid, reckless idea. So why is it so tempting?

With a sigh, he returns his arrow to his quiver and slings his bow over his back. A snap of his fingers, and his charm falls away. His form becomes solid, and it's absolutely painful. Sirius stumbles forward, gasping and groaning before collapsing.

"Mate? Hey, are you okay?"

Remus Lupin kneels beside him, kind eyes filled with concern. Sirius winces and sits up. "Perfectly fine. I guess you can say I just fell for you," he says, offering the human his most charming smile.

A soft pink stains Remus' cheeks. He takes Sirius' hand and helps him to his feet. "Very smooth," he says quietly.

"So I've been told. Can I buy you lunch? It's the least I can do for subjecting you to my terrible flirting."

"I don't think it's terrible," Remus murmurs. "It's sweet."

"Then let me buy you lunch because you fell for my terrible flirting," Sirius offers, still grinning.

…

"I don't normally do this," Remus tells him as their food arrives. "Go out with strangers, I mean."

"Don't worry. I don't usually pick strangers up," Sirius assures him, biting into his bacon sandwich with a satisfied moan.

Humans may be strange creatures, but they have the best food. Cupids, on the other hand, have annoying strings of candy floss and enough sugar to give dentists nightmares for a lifetime. Humans have salty and savory, and it's enough to drive Sirius wild.

"Somehow, I doubt that."

Sirius chuckles. He supposes his eagerness to flirt with Remus could give the wrong impression. But it's true. He has never dared to break the most sacred rule of being a Cupid. "Well, I hope to prove you wrong. I'm a one man kind of man."

Not so true. He has never done this at all.

Remus lifts his glass, taking a deep swig of the soda. "Prove me wrong?" he echoes, setting the glass down. "Does that mean you intend to see me again?"

"If you'll allow it.'

Remus smiles. "I think I would like that."

…

"I received some interesting news today," Molly says, cornering Sirius the second he returns to his realm.

"Did you?" Sirius asks, keeping his posture rigid. Molly is a lovely Cupid, but she's a bit scary when angry. Sirius has learned to hold his own but remain respectful.

"I did. Remus Lupin was meant to receive an arrow that would guide him to one Nymphadora Tonks today," she says, flipping open a book and jabbing her finger at a line on the page. "The texts say it's supposed to happen, and yet we have no record of an arrow or a match. Care to explain, Sirius?"

"Bad aim."

She lets out a deep sigh. Her brown eyes harden, and he knows he hasn't told a convincing lie. "Bad aim?" she repeats. "Strange, since we have no record of any arrows leaving your quiver."

"Strange," Sirius agrees, fighting back a smile. "Guess I'll have to try harder."

"See that you do, dear. You know humans are a bit useless with love. They need a gentle hand to guide them."

 _Guide_. Sirius has always believed that. Now, he has his doubts. Remus had seemed so happy with Sirius today. He had allowed himself to fall by his own free will. Are humans really so irresponsible that they can't make a decision as important as who to love?

"I'll get it done," he assures his boss. "I promise."

He wonders if she can hear the lie in his words.

…

"I can't believe that was your first football match!" Remus laughs as they leave the field. "You're a natural!"

"Very first," Sirius assures him, grinning. "Beginner's luck?"

"Nah. There isn't much luck in football," Remus says, shaking his head.

As they walk, Sirius sees a young woman with bright pink hair. Nymphadora Tonks. The woman Remus is meant to fall in love with. Even in this form, Sirius can feel the weight of his bow and quiver on his back. His Cupid instincts scream for him to let his arrow fly.

"You okay?" Remus asks, frowning.

"Fine. How about a burger? I'm starving."

…

He doesn't return to his realm when the day ends. Another rule he's breaking. Sirius walks the streets of London, biting the inside of his cheek. When did he become such a rebel?

There will be consequences. The rules have been passed down since the dawn of time, and they are meant to be honored.

"You can't hide forever," he mutters to himself. "They'll find you."

The thought should terrify him, but he feels nothing but calm. He will have time with Remus. Maybe those days are horribly numbered, but he will take what he can get.

…

It only takes a week for Molly to find him. He's on his way to the park where he first met Remus when he sees her standing outside a bridal boutique. Sirius doesn't try to avoid her; she has been doing this much longer than he has, and she knows more than he does. It would be a losing battle.

"Where have you been?" she asks, her usually warm tone turning stern as she walks beside him. "A week, Sirius! Remus still hasn't received his arrow, and we are starting to get backed up."

Sirius rolls his eyes. It's just one Cupid failing to do his job. How backed up can they be?

As if she can read his mind, Molly continues. "Narcissa Black was meant to fall in love with Lucius Malfoy, but she's realized she finds Rodolphus Lestrange much more interesting. Cho Chang hasn't even met Cedric Diggory yet, and they were supposed to meet three days ago! Do you really not understand how delicate the strings of fate are?"

"Strings that we manipulate."

Molly inhales sharply. "Strings that we guide. Human hearts are too fickle. They don't know what they want without us!"

"So, we're overbearing parents now, huh?"

When he looks at her, his first instinct his to run. Her pleasant smile has been replaced by a hard, thin line. Her nostrils flare. "Sirius, dear, you're a wonderful Cupid. However, if you don't get this done tonight, there will be consequences. I love you, but rules are rules, dear."

Before he can speak, she disappears, leaving Sirius alone with his thoughts.

He moves faster, his mind racing. If he does his job, he can avoid trouble. Well, he'll still be punished, but he won't suffer terribly. He'll still be able to keep his status, even if his rank drops.

It's the right thing to do. Fate wants Remus and Nymphadora to be together. He should respect that; it's what Cupids do. He isn't meant for this world. He's been pretending to be a human who fits in, but it's all a lie. Remus deserves more than a relationship built on lies.

So why can't Sirius let him go? Why does he feel like he's been struck with his own arrow? If human hearts are really so fickle, why does Remus seem to love him so unconditionally already?

He sighs, slowing down as he nears the park. It won't be easy, but he knows what he has to do.

…

"Are you happy with me?" Sirius asks.

Remus swallows his mouthful of sandwich and nods. "Of course," he says. "Why?"

"Do you love me?"

"Sirius, it's only been a week," he chuckles. "Love is a strong word. I fancy you. I care for you deeply. And I think I could easily fall in love with you."

Sirius feels his bow. He needs to remove the arrow and fire it. But he can't. He will be damned for this, but he doesn't care. If it means having more time with Remus, then so be it. He will defy the sacred rules.

He pulls Remus close, kissing him fiercely. He can feel his disintegrate, can feel his bow and quiver burn against his flesh. It's agony, but he endures it. He has an opportunity to stay with Remus, and he will happily accept the consequences.


	48. What's the Password?

_Arts and Crafts, task 2: Write about someone enjoying a warm cardigan, jumper, or blanket._

 _Showtime, "What Is This Feeling": Roommate!au_

 _Liza's Loves, Death by Chocolate: Remus Lupin_

 _Insane House Competition: finding a new roommate_

 _Word Count: 1146_

* * *

Remus is hesitant to respond to the ad about a new roommate. The person behind it promises he won't need to pay bills or rent; the only requirement is that he's willing to share his food. It's too good to be true, but Remus has to take it. Since going on disability for his illness, he hasn't had much luck finding a place he can afford.

The house is nicer than anything he's ever lived in. Suddenly feeling self conscious, he smooths a hand over cardigan as he crosses over the stone path that leads through the garden. What if the person is someone rich who will notice every flaw about him? He bites the inside of his cheek, checking for any major creases. There are small holes in his cardigan from prolonged wear, but there's nothing he can really do about it. He hopes the person behind that door won't mind. Winter is coming, and the weather is already too cold for Remus' liking. If this doesn't work out, he'll be homeless.

When he reaches the front door, he's a ball of nerves, but he fights it back. No choice but to try. He raps his knuckles against the door, praying his heart will stop pounding so painfully in his chest.

After several seconds, a young man with dark hair pulled back into a messy bun opens the door. Remus takes a step back, confused. He certainly hadn't expected someone so close to his age, and he wonders if he has the wrong address.

"Remus?" the man asks.

"That's me," Remus confirms. "You're Sirius?"

"Oh, I'm never _serious_ , but I am Sirius," Sirius says, pausing to chuckle at his own joke.

Remus smiles, but he's uncertain. "So, this is your house?"

"It is. My uncle left it to me."

"What's the catch?"

Sirius raises his brows. "Catch?" His gaze softens, and he laughs again. "Oh, the super sweet deal? Don't worry. You don't have to be my live-in sex slave or anything… Unless you really want to."

Remus' cheeks glow with warmth. He shakes his head, sputtering awkwardly, unsure how to even respond to that. Sirius is cute enough, but that's way too forward.

"Kidding," Sirius assures him. "Let me show you around, and you can see if you'd like it here."

Remus nods mutely and follows him inside. As nice as the outside looks, he isn't prepared for the inside. It's spacious and cozy. The walls are covered with art that look straight from a museum, and shelves line the walls with interesting little trinkets. It doesn't match Sirius at all.

"Uncle Alphard was a collector," Sirius explains, as though he can read Remus' thoughts. "I didn't have the heart to redecorate. Well, not here, at least. His old study is a game room. Do you like video games?"

"I prefer books.".

"Oh. I was hoping to play with you." Sirius offers him a wink that makes Remus blush again.

"This is the kitchen, obviously," Sirius says as they reach the next room.

Remus' jaw drops. The kitchen is gorgeous. He's grown up watching his mother huddle over a stove in a cramped little area, and he's reasonably sure he could fit three of his mother's kitchens in here and still have space left over. "It's perfect."

"If your food is as yummy as you look, I'm really looking forward to it."

The tour continues like that. Sirius shows him around and flirts every chance he can get. Remus doesn't quite know what to make of the other man quite yet, but he seems nice enough, and the house is greater than he had expected.

"Well? When are you moving in?" Sirius asks as they return to to living room.

"Just like that?" Remus asks.

"Just like that," he echoes. "You're cute. You like to cook. My home is your home."

"I'll start moving in tomorrow then."

…

Remus still can't believe his luck. He keeps waiting for the inevitable moment when he'll wake up, but it does come. Sirius and his friend James help him move his few belongings in, and he's all set.

"Welcome home," Sirius says, handing him a key.

…

A week after moving in, Remus comes back after picking up a few groceries. Snow falls, chilling his exposed skin, and he curses himself for not stopping to pick up a proper jacket. His beloved cardigan is still warm, but it's not made for winter storms.

By the time he gets the door unlocked, his fingers are numb, and his teeth are chattering. The warmth of the home is a blessing.

Remus sets the groceries in the kitchen. He'll put them away later; right now, his only thoughts are that he needs to get warm.

When he reaches the living room, hoping to sit in front of the fireplace for a few moments, he finds a blanket fort set up, blocking his path to the crackling fire. "Seriously?"

"Remus!" Sirius calls from within the fort. "Didn't hear you come in!"

"Yeah. Look, I'm freezing. Can I get through?"

"Only if you can guess the password," Sirius laughs. "Which you won't."

There's slight movement within, and James emerges, holding a cup of chocolate that makes Remus' mouth water. "You can have my spot," he says. "I have to get home before Lily sends a search party."

"He can't get in without the password!"

James rolls his eyes and pushes a hand through his messy black hair. "The password is 'Remus has a nice ass'," he tells him, and Sirius groans within the fort.

"James!"

Chuckling, James pats Remus on the back. "Have fun."

Remus approaches the entrance of the fort and pulls away the flap. "Do I really have to say that I have a nice ass just to get inside?"

Sirius grins and scoots over, patting the spot next to him. He holds up a thermos that smells strongly of chocolate. "Come on in."

Remus follows his request. The blanket fort is warm and cozy, and he feels the chill melt away. Sirius drapes a blanket over Remus' lap and moves closer. Remus feels his heart fluttering nervously at the closeness.

"So… You think I have a nice ass?" Remus chuckles, curling closer so that more of the warm blanket can cover his body.

"Been trying to tell you that for the past week. You're a bit slow, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Remus groans, running his fingers over the soft fleece blanket. "I'm freezing."

Sirius turns his head, and his lips are mere inches from Remus'. "I can help warm you up."

Their lips meet. Sirius guides him back until they're resting in a sea of blankets. Remus knows he has things he needs to do around the house, but doesn't care. All he wants is to lay like this forever, happily wrapped up in blankets, lost in Sirius' kisses.


	49. The Wolf Prince

_Amber's Attic: Orion Black_

 _Ballet Day: Write a fic inspired by Swan Lake_

 _Liza's Loves, Ballet Ruse: Swan Lake!au_

 _Word Count: 1795_

* * *

I.

"A toast!" James calls, lifting the bottle of wine he had stolen from the kitchen. "To Prince Sirius, as he comes of age."

Sirius grins and lifts his bottle; Peter follows suit. He likes being amongst his friends. Even if they are nobles, they don't expect him to talk of his royal duties. He can just relax around them and be himself. It's such a nice change from all the pressure and expectations that come with the crown.

As if summoned by his relaxation, Sirius' father bustles in. King Orion narrows his eyes at each bottle of wine in turn, but he doesn't try to confiscate them. Sirius wonders if this is his father's subtle way of acknowledging that Sirius is a proper adult now.

"Away with you," King Orion says. I need to speak to my son in private."

James and Peter hesitate, but both know better than to question a monarch. "Good luck, mate," James mutters before leading their friend out.

Sirius exhales deeply. He has no idea what this could be about, but it can't be good. King Orion usually sends one of his servants to deal with Sirius. Anything that warrants a personal visit must be serious.

"You are now of age," King Orion says.

"So I've heard."

His father shows no indication that he's heard the interruption. He continues, "It is your duty to the kingdom to find a spouse."

Ah. So that's what this is about. The prince leans back, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "What interest would I have in a spouse?" he asks.

He knows it's expected of him, and he hates it. Sometimes he envies his little brother. Regulus is not the heir to the throne. No one would care if he were to marry or not.

Again, King Orion ignores him. "A ball will be held in your honor," he says. "You will find your spouse there. You are old enough now that being unwed is an embarrassment to the royal family. See to it that the humiliation ends before the week is up."

"What?" the prince protests. "That's hardly enough time at all!"

His father shows no sympathy. Without another word, he turns on his heel and stalks off. A moment later, James and Peter take his place. Judging by their expressions, Sirius guesses they had been listening at the door.

"I know what will cheer you up," James says.

Sirius snorts. "An assassination attempt on my father? Wait… No. Then I'd be on the throne sooner. Never mind."

His best friend grins. "A hunting trip."

Sirius shrugs. He could never say no to an excuse to escape the castle, and finding something to shoot at might help him release some of his anger.

…

James is right, of course. The fresh air feels his lungs, and a smile pulls at Sirius' lips. Being outside doesn't magically wash away his anger and anxiety, but it helps to ease it.

The three friends part ways as they move deeper into the woods. They will meet up again before sunset, and one will be more victorious in his conquest than the others. Usually, Sirius comes out with more game in his bag; he suspects the others do this deliberately so that the prince always looks like the better hunter.

He hears a sound and follows it, his bow raised and ready. As he reaches the clearing, he comes across a beautiful wolf and grins. It will make a fine trophy for his collection.

"Wait!"

Sirius looks around, confused. There isn't anyone around, but he is certain he's heard a voice cut through the air.

When he turns his attention back to the wolf, his confusion deepens. The fur begins to fade from the creature, and a gorgeous man stands before him. Sirius' jaw goes slack as he tries to comprehend what he's just seen. He is certain he hasn't had too much wine before this hunt, but there is nothing to explain why he thinks he's seen the wolf change into a man.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Remus Lupin," the stranger says, stepping closer so that his body is illuminated by the soft glow of the moonlight. "Prince of the Wolves."

Sirius' eyebrows raise. Being born into a royal family, he is aware of many princes and princesses, but this is a new one. People rule over lands, not creatures.

"I don't understand."

"The wicked sorcerer, Lucius, put a curse on me and several others," Remus explains. "By day, we are trapped in the bodies of wolves. Only when the moon comes out can we be our true selves again."

Sirius swallows dryly. He has heard that there are those who can work black magic, but he's never known anyone with proof of it. Evil sorcerers are the things of legends, cautionary tales to dissuade children from trusting outsiders.

And yet he's seen the proof as clear as day. He's watched a wolf transform into a man. How can he have any doubts now?

"Is there a way to break the spell?"

"Someone must devote their life to me," Remus says bitterly. "Bit cliche, isn't it? True love can break the spell. But my time is running out."

"I'm sorry."

Remus' lips quirk as though he wants to smile, but they quickly pull back into a thin line. "I'm used to it."

Sirius lowers his bow at last, putting it away. He moves closer. "But you are beautiful," he says. "How is it that no one has broken your spell yet?"

There's another faint quirk of his lips, but it's gone within seconds again. "Perhaps it's because true love doesn't exist," he muses, sitting beneath the nearest tree and stretching out his long limbs. "Such things only exist in fairytales."

"Until now, I believed the same for evil sorcerers," Sirius counters, sitting beside him. "Perhaps there is hope for you."

…

It's amazing how easily he forgets the hunt. He and Remus sit under that tree, talking about anything and everything in the world. It is comforting and natural, and Sirius feels something flutter inside his chest.

"I must go soon."

Sure enough, the inky sky is beginning to lighten. The curse will take hold again soon.

"There is a ball being held in my honor this Saturday," Sirius says. "I'm meant to find my spouse there. Will you come?"

Remus hesitates, pain flashing over his handsome features. "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Please. I would love to see you there."

"Saturday," Remus says softly, "is the day my curse begins complete. I will not be human again after that."

"Come. Please."

"If the fates will it, I will come."

…

James and Peter both have small hauls of rabbits and birds. As expected, it's nothing spectacular, but, for once, they have outdone him.

"What happened?" Peter teases. "Did a young maiden wander across your path?"

Sirius rolls his eyes. He wants to tell them about his strange and fantastic encounter, but they would never believe him.

II

"Stand up straight!" King Orion scolds. "Slouching is for commoners, boy."

"Yes, Father."

As the ball begins, Sirius wonders if anyone can see how miserable he is. He should be happy. The ball is for him, and it's the grandest affair he's ever seen.

But between his father's constant pokes and prods and no sign of Remus, his heart sinks. Refusing to give up, Sirius ventures into the crowd.

And he sees him. A smile pulls at his lips. He would recognize that tawny hair and golden eyes anywhere. A man with long blond hair stands beside him, and Sirius wonders if it is another wolf who has accompanied him. Sirius moves closer.

"May I have this dance?"

Remus offers him a strange smile, one that holds danger and desire. "It would be my pleasure," he says, accepting Sirius' hand.

There is no need to speak. Sirius can still feel that connection he had felt in the woods. His heart continues to flutter, and he knows his decision has been made.

 _No_. He hears Remus' voice in his ear, but his partner has not moved his lips. _Don't do it._

Sirius shakes his head. He's just nervous. Until now, he's never had to make such an important decision.

Sirius leads Remus to the center of the room. All eyes are on them. His father offers him a brief nod of approval.

"Remus," he says, "your heart calls out to me."

 _Stop. It's a trap._

"I wish to devote my life to you, only you. Will you be mine forevermore?"

"Yes." Remus leans in, his golden eyes glinting dangerously. "But I'm not Remus. My name is Antonin, and my master, Lucius, has foretold this moment."

Sirius' heart sinks into his stomach. No. No. This can't be.

But it's too late to take his words back. His father stands and echoes the engagement.

And Sirius runs.

…

He can see Remus so clearly in his mind now. He stands at the bridge, tears falling from his eyes as he leans over the railing.

Sirius increases his speed. He's all too aware of the blond stranger on his heels, but he doesn't care. He has to reach his true love.

…

"Remus! Remus!"

Remus, _his_ Remus steps back, fixing Sirius with a look of pain. "I thought…"

"I was deceived!" Sirius calls, his feet thudding loudly on the bridge as he nears. "I thought he was you. I… I made a mistake."

"Your intentions might have been good, but it doesn't change anything. The curse will never be broken now."

"Remus…" Sirius comes to a stop in front of him, pulling him close. Their lips meet, and Sirius can taste the salty tears on the other man's lips.

"It's too late. My curse will be permanent," Remus says. "I refuse… I will die as a human."

Sirius takes his hand. "I will die by your side," he says. "Let me devote my life to you."

"You barely know me."

"Doesn't matter. Regulus will make a fine king one day," he says. "I will follow my heart."

Their hands are clasped tightly together. Sirius supposes he should be afraid, but he isn't. Remus is with him. Everything will be okay.

…

By the time Lucius reaches the bridge, it's too late. He curses loudly, watching their lifeless bodies drift down the river.

"Their act of love broke the spell."

He looks up at the voice, and he swallows. He recognizes each and every person in the pack in front of him. They are the ones he has cursed, and they look at him with pure hatred in their eyes.

"Please. Be reasonable."

He doesn't have time to cry out as they close in on him.


	50. Make Us Canon

_Character Appreciation: Sirius Black_

 _Disney, Ursula: tentacles_

 _Showtime, "We Both Reached For the Gun": understandable_

 _World Book Day: Cosplay_

 _Buttons: camera, "Right. I knew that.", permission_

 _Liza's Loves, Pixelator: Write about a fan_

 _Jewel Challenge, moonstone necklace: Remus Lupin_

 _Scavenger Hunt: Write about a fanon pairing._

 _For Bex_

 _Word Count: 809_

* * *

 _A/N: Well, here we are. The final AU in this collection. I want to give a big shout out to those who have followed, favorited, reviewed, and inspired this collection. It wouldn't exist without y'all! And don't worry. I promise a new collection of Wolfstar AUs will appear in the very near future._

* * *

It doesn't matter how many times Lily reassures him, Remus still feels ridiculous. His hair looks stylish enough, but it is nothing compared to David Tennant's. The long coat also feels a bit too big, and Remus finds himself adjusting the sleeves again and again.

"Can you relax?" Lily, who is cosplaying as Amy Pond, asks, poking Remus with a slender finger. "You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry," Remus says. A small laugh escapes his throat, and he finds himself getting into character a bit more. "I am so, so sorry."

His best friend flashes him a grin. "Much better," she beams, gesturing for him to follow along; he obliges.

Remus has always wanted to attend a convention, and he feels like a kid in a sweet shop now. He looks around eagerly, unable to resist the grin that tugs at his lips. He sees an abundance of Doctors, Rivers, Castiels, Winchester brothers, Gokus… It feels like every single fandom is represented here.

"Isn't this lovely?" Remus muses as they pass by a woman in an elaborate Ursula outfit, complete with realistic tentacles. "It's—"

"Doctor!"

Remus instinctively turns around. The girl isn't in costume, and she holds up a camera grinning. "You are probably the best Tenth Doctor I've seen all weekend!" she gushes. "And an Amy? Can I…?" She shakes her camera as a way of asking permission.

Lily stands on her tiptoes and leans in, propping against Remus' shoulder. "Go right ahead."

Remus shrugs. "Allons-y!"

There's a quick flash, and the girl lets out a squeal. Remus assumes they're done and starts to walk away, but the girl calls out for him to wait. A few moments later, she appears with a man with dark hair, wearing a navy blue coat with the collar turned up.

"Who's that supposed to be?" Remus asks.

Lily snorts. "Sherlock Holmes," she says.

"Right. I knew that."

Another snort. "You've never even seen _Sherlock_ ," she points out. "You're Mr. Why Should I Watch It When I Could Read The Books."

Before Remus can respond, the girl positions the newcomer next to him. "Doctor, Sherlock," she says brightly. "You don't have to… you know… do anything, but just so you know, I ship the Doctor and Sherlock so hard!"

The Sherlock fellow looks at Remus, offering him a radiant smile that makes him want to melt. "Well, you're not John Watson," he says, wrapping an arm around Remus, "but maybe you'll do." Leaning in, he drops his voice to add, "Are you comfortable doing shippy things? If so, I'll buy you a coffee after. If not, understandable."

Remus swallows dryly. Shippy stuff? The idea of it makes his heart flutter and tickle his insides. Ordinarily, he'd say no. This man is a complete stranger, after all. And yet, his common sense seems to retreat. Remus has always found it strange how people can ignore logic and reason all because of a pretty face, but now he understands. "Totally fine with it," he manages.

The Sherlock's grin broadens. "Excellent," he says, leaning in a pressing a kiss to Remus' cheek.

…

Remus hadn't expected so many people to be into it, but by the time he finally manages to get away, he's certain he's spent damn near an hour posing for dozens of eager fans. The Sherlock, or Sirius, as Remus has learned, is still holding his hand as they make their way through the crowd. Remus wonders if he's just doing it for show. Lily is waiting for them at a little coffee vendor's booth. Next to her is a man with emerald eyes, dressed as Castiel.

"This is James," Lily says. "I guess we've managed to make Superwholock happen."

"Cheers," Sirius says, approaching the coffee vendor. "One caramel latte, please. And…"

"Coffee, black," Remus adds.

Once they get their drinks, the four of them make their way to an empty table. For several moments, no one speaks. Remus wonders if they feel just as awkward as he does.

Finally, Lily breaks the silence. "You know, Remus has never watched _Sherlock_."

Sirius looks at him with wide eyes, a hint of hurt in his expression. "How?" he asks. "That's just blasphemy!"

Remus shrugs. "I… I never got around to it," he lies. He knows that admitting he has no interest in it would be the wrong thing to tell a rabid fanboy.

"We'll have to fix that," Sirius says. "I think a _Sherlock_ marathon is an ideal first date."

"Date?" Remus asks, his cheeks burning at the word.

Sirius leans back in his chair, sipping his drink. "Date," he confirms. "As in, I would like to make us canon."

Remus stares at him for a moment before looking around. Lily nods enthusiastically. Even James offers him a thumbs up of approval. Remus returns his attention to Sirius before shrugging. "I ship us."


End file.
